


เพลิงรัก เพลิงเสน่หา (Hard To Love)

by nevernew



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: British Character, Cock Slut Martin Freeman, Drama, Gay, Gay Sex, Hobbit, London, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, True Love, affair love, hard sex
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevernew/pseuds/nevernew
Summary: มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน นักแสดงรุ่นพี่ ที่แสดงหนังเรื่อง Sherlock BBC ด้วยกัน เขา เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ นักแสดงรุ่นน้องที่ได้มีโอกาสร่วมงานกับมาร์ติน เขาตกหลุมรักมาร์ติน แต่ว่า...มาร์ติน ไม่เคยคิดจะรักใคร(Martin Freeman, actor, senior At the Sherlock BBC movie, Benedict Cumberbatch The younger actor who had a chance to work with Martin. He fell in love with Martin. But ... Martin Never thought of love)





	1. "ผมต้องทำให้คุณรักผมให้ได้ มาร์ติน"

"มาร์ติน ทำไมคุณทำกับผมแบบนี้" หนุ่มร่างสูงตะหวาดคนตัวเล็กอย่างร้ายกาจ

"เบเนดิกต์ เราตกลงกันแล้วนะ ว่าเราจะไม่ก้าวก่ายเรื่องส่วนตัว" มาร์ติน พูดเสียงเรียบ เขาจ้องไปในดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนของเบเนดิกต์ ด้วยสายตาที่เย็นชา แต่ดวงตาของเบเนดิกต์นั้น กลับมีแต่ความปวดร้าวแสดงออกมา

"คุณเป็นของผมแล้ว คุณนอนกับผม จูบผม คุณไม่รู้สึกอะไรบ้างเลยเหรอ ทำไมคุณถึงยังไปนอนกับคนอื่นอีก"

"เฮ้อ...นายนี่น้า โตแล้วนะ แล้วเราก็ตกลงกันแล้วด้วย นายจริงจังกับชีวิตเกินไปรึเปล่าเบน" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

เบเนดิกต์มองคนตัวเล็กอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ เขาพูดเสียงสั่น "ผมรู้แล้วว่าเราแค่ตกลงที่จะมี sex กัน แต่ผมรักคุณไปแล้ว ผมรักคุณมาตั้งนานแล้ว!!"

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจ เขาเอามือกุมขมับ แค่นอนด้วยกันเล่นๆแค่นั้น ทำไมมันปวดหัวขนาดนี้ เมื่อไรเรื่องบ้าๆนี่จะจบสักที 

"ฉันชอบนะที่ได้นอนกับนาย เรื่องบนเตียงนายก็ยอดเยี่ยมมาก แต่อย่างว่าแหละ ฉันไม่น่านอนกับนายจริงๆเบน นายมันโตแต่ตัว ฉันผิดเองแหละ ขอโทษล่ะกันนะ แล้วก็เชื่อฉันเถอะว่าอีกไม่กี่เดือน นายก็ลืมได้ อาจจะแค่ 3 วันด้วยซ้ำ"

เบเนดิกต์เลือดขึ้นหน้า ทั้งๆที่เขาแสดงออกว่ารักขนาดนี้ ทำไมมาร์ตินถึงพูดจาทำร้ายจิตใจเขามากมายเกินจะรับได้ เบเนดิกต์ทรงตัวแทบไม่ไหว เขาทรุดตัวลง นั่งคุกเข่าที่พื้นแล้วเงยหน้ามองคนที่ทำร้ายจิตใจ ดวงตาสีเขียวที่มีแต่ความปวดร้าวสบเข้ากับตาสีน้ำเงินที่เย็นชานั้น

"ได้โปรถเถอะ มาร์ติน ผมขอโอกาส และเวลา ให้ผมพิสูจน์ ผมจะทำทุกอย่างให้คุณ คุณมีผมแค่คนเดียวได้ไหม"

มาร์ตินจ้องมองดวงตาที่เริ่มมีหยาดน้ำใสเอ่อล้นรอบๆ เขาสงสารเบเนดิกต์จับใจ แต่เขาพอใจกับชีวิตที่ไม่มีใคร แค่หาความสุขเล็กๆน้อยๆไปวันๆแบบนี้ดีกว่าที่จะมีความรักงมงายโง่ๆแบบนั้น มันไม่เหมาะกับคนอย่างเขาเลย นี่ล่ะเป็นทางออกที่ดีที่สุดที่เขาคิดได้แล้ว 

"เบน ฉันจะให้เวลานายตัดใจ" มาร์ตินกล่าวเสียงเรียบ

เบเนดิกต์เริ่มมีความหวัง บนหน้าของเขาเริ่มปรากฎรอยยิ้ม

"ใช่...ฉันให้เวลา เอาล่ะ!!" 

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"หมดเวลาแล้ว ฉันไปล่ะ" 

พูดจบ มาร์ตินก็หันหน้าหนี เดินออกจากบ้านไปทันที

เบเนดิกต์นั่งนิ่ง ไม่มีเสียงใดหลุดจากปากเขา ร่างกายเหมือนโดนแช่แข็งไว้ นี้เขาฝันไปเหรอ? ทำไมคนตัวเล็กช่างใจร้ายนัก ทำร้ายกันได้ขนาดนี้ จากสายตาที่มีแค่ความเสียใจและสิ้นหวัง กลายเป็นเพลิงที่ลุกโชนด้วยความแค้น!!

เขาสัญญากับตัวเอง มาร์ติน ต้องชดใช้ให้กับความรักที่เสียไปของเขา

"มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน แล้วคุณต้องเสียใจ"

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

มาร์ติน ฟรีแมน นักแสดงดังรุ่นพี่ เป็นคนที่เฮฮาปาร์ตี้สุดๆ และยังไม่ถือตัว อัธยาศัยดีมาก ผู้คนต่างรักเขาถึงแม้ว่า เขามักจะพูดจากวนๆ แต่ทุกคนก็ดันมองว่ามันเป็นการกวนที่น่ารัก และเขา เบเนดิกต์ คัมเบอร์แบตช์ นักแสดงรุ่นน้องที่ได้มีโอกาสร่วมงานกับมาร์ติน ในทีวีซีรีย์เรื่อง Sherlock ของทางช่อง BBC ตั้งแต่วันแรกที่ร่วมงานกัน เขามีความรู้สึกหวิวๆในใจ ทุกครั้งที่ได้ใกล้ชิดกับมาร์ติน เขามีความสุข เมื่อได้เห็นคนตัวเล็กหัวเราะเขาหลังจากที่แกล้งเขาสำเร็จ เขายินดีที่จะเป็นเหยื่อให้มาร์ตินแกล้งเสมอ

ซีรีย์เรื่อง Sherlock ประสบความสำเร็จอย่างมาก จนได้รับการเสนอชื่อในสาขาต่างๆ และมาร์ติน ก็ได้รับรางวัลบนเวทีนั้น เขาช่างดูงดงาม รอยยิ้มของเขาทำให้โลกของผมชัดเจนและสว่างไสวขึ้น ผมมีความสุขที่เห็นเขาหัวเราะ และมาร์ตินก็ได้กล่าวบนเวที กล่าวขอบคุณผม ที่แสดงเป็นเชอร์ล็อคได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยม มันยิ่งทำให้ผมมีความสุขที่สุด ในใจตื้นตัน ผมตัดสินใจให้กับความความรู้สึกของตัวเอง ว่าผมหลงรักมาร์ตินเข้าแล้ว

หลังจากจบงานประกาศรางวัล พวกเราไปฉลองกันที่ผับประจำของกองถ่าย 

"ไงเบน ฉันรู้สึกว่านายตื่นเต้นที่ฉันได้รับรางวัลมากกว่าตัวฉันเองอีกนะเนี่ย" หนุ่มร่างเล็กกล่าวอย่างอารมณ์ดี

"ครับ ผมภูมิใจกับคุณมากๆเลย" เบเนดิกต์ส่งยิ้มให้

"แหม ไอ้น้องรัก พูดจาแบบนี้ป๋าเลี้ยงเหล้าสักแก้วนะ ป่ะ" แล้วมาร์ตินก็ฉุดเบเนดิกต์ตรงไปบาร์เหล้า เขาบอกกับบาร์เทนเดอร์ 

"มาตินี่สอง"

"คุณชอบดื่มมาตินี่เหรอครับมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์ถาม เขาอยากรู้เรื่องราวของมาร์ติน ทั้งของที่ชอบและไม่ชอบ

"ฉันเฉยๆนะ ดื่มได้ทุกอย่างแหละ ฉันแค่ชอบชื่อของมัน มาร์ติน มาตินี ยังกะเกิดมาเพื่อกันและกัน 5555+" คนตัวเล็กหัวเราะร่า

บาร์เทนเดอร์เสริฟแก้วให้กับเขาและมาร์ติน เขามองหน้ากัน แล้วชนแก้ว

แก๊ง!

"แด่ มาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์

"และมาตินี" มาร์ติน

พวกเขาคุยกันราวกับว่าที่ผับนี้มีแค่พวกเขาอยู่สองคน แม้ว่าเสียงเพลงจะดังแค่ไหน แต่มันก็ดังไม่เท่าเสียงหัวเราะของพวกเขาทั้ง 2 เบเนดิกต์กับมาร์ตินหัวเราะเริงร่า ต่างคนต่างขุดเรื่องตลกๆมาพูดคุยกันไม่มีท่าทีจะหยุดพัก

"มาร์ติน" เสียงชายหนุ่มด้านหลัง เขาเดินมาแล้ววางมือที่ไหล่ของมาร์ตินพูดขึ้น

"อ่า ว่าไง ริชาร์ด ไม่คิดว่าจะได้เจอนายที่นี้นะ" มาร์ตินหันหลังไปทักทาย

ริชาร์ดยิ้มให้มาร์ติน แล้วเงยหน้ามาสบตาเบเนดิกต์ "ไงเบน ซีรีย์ที่นายเล่นคู่กับมาร์ติน ได้รับแต่คำชมทั้งนั้นเลย ดีใจด้วยนะ"

"อ่าครับ เป็นเพราะมาร์ตินนั้นแหละ เขาเล่นกับผมได้ดีมากๆ" เบเนดิกต์ตอบยิ้มๆ เขาไม่ชอบเลยที่มีคนอื่น มาจับตัวของมาร์ตินแบบนี้

ริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ เป็นนักแสดง ในเรื่อง The Hobbit เขาได้รับบทเป็น ธอริน โอเคนชิลด์ มาร์ตินแสดงคู่กับเขา และสนิทสนมกันเร็วมาก ในเรื่องนี้ เบเนดิกต์มีส่วนร่วมในการพากษ์เสียงเป็นมังกร จึงทำให้คิวแสดงไม่ค่อยจะตรงกันกับมาร์ติน แต่ทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาสได้มาที่กองถ่าย เขาจะมาหามาร์ตินทุกครั้ง และจะมี ริชาร์ดคนนี้ คอยเป็นเงาตามตัวมาร์ตินตลอดเวลา 

ริชาร์ดเข้ามาร่วมวงสนทนานี้ด้วย พวกเขาคุยกันถึงเรื่องงานและบทที่ได้รับการทาบทามต่างๆ เบเนดิกต์เริ่มรู้สึกว่าเขาดื่มเยอะเกินไป จึงเอ่ยปากขอตัว

"ผมไปห้องน้ำแปบนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์พูดจบก็ลุกไปห้องน้ำทันที เขาไม่อยากเมา เขาต้องการคุยกับคนตัวเล็กนี่ไปเรื่อยๆ

"บอดี้การ์ดนายไปแล้วมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงอ่อนพร้อมลอบมองเบเนดิกต์เดินไปที่ห้องน้ำฝั่งซ้าย

"เขาก็คุยสนุกดีนะ ไม่เบื่อเลย" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ ดื่มมาตินี่ในแก้วต่อ

"คุณหลงเสน่ห์เขาเหรอ"

"ฉันไม่เถียงเรื่องเสน่ห์ของเขาหรอก ฉันแค่ อยู่กับเขาแล้วสบายใจ เหมือนได้คุยกับน้อยชายตัวเล็กๆ ฉันไม่เคยคิดกับเขาในแง่นั้น" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงจริงจัง

ริขาร์ดมองมาร์ตินอย่างสงสัย เขาอยู่กับมาร์ตินมาตั้งนาน รู้จักทุกซอกทุกมุม ไม่เคยเห็นมาร์ตินคิดกับใครแบบนี้เลย เขาต้องชิงลงมือก่อน...

"คืนนี้คุณนัดใครไว้รึยัง มาร์ติน"

"อ่า.. คือนี้แอนดรูว์ เขาชวนฉันแล้ว" มาร์ตินตอบยิ้มๆ

"แอนดรูว์? แอนดรูว์ สก๊อตน่ะเหรอ ผมนึกว่าเขาจะเป็นรับ เหมือนคุณสะอีก" ริชาร์ดทำตาโต 

"เขาเป็นประเภท ได้หมดถ้าสดชื่นนะ" มาร์ตินหัวเราะร่า

"แล้วตอนนี้คุณว่างไหมมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดพูดแล้วมองมาร์ตินด้วยสายตาที่รู้ๆกันอยู่

มาร์ตินสบตาพราวระริกนั้น ขำเล็กน้อย ก้มลงกระซิบไปที่หูของริชาร์ด

"ฉันกำลังคิดว่า ถ้านายไม่ชวน ฉันจะเป็นฝ่ายชวนนายเอง..."

“อืมมมมม ริชาร์ด คุณจูบผมแรงไปแล้วนะ” เสียงคนตัวเล็กบ่น เขารู้สึกว่าปากเขาจะบวมให้ได้เมื่อเจอปากหยักนั้นทาบทับ

“ผม คิดถึง..สัมผัส ของคุณ” ริชาร์ดตอบ ในขณะที่ปากของเขาก็งับกับซอกคอขาวของคนตัวเล็ก

“ห้องน้ำนี้อีกแล้วเหรอ เจอกันที่นี้ทีไร หนีไม่พ้นห้องน้ำทุกที คิคิ”

“ความจริงผมอยากหิ้วคุณไปที่บ้านผมด้วยซ้ำ ผมจะเอาคุณจนคุณต้องร้องขอให้ผมหยุดเลย อ่าาา” ริชาร์ด ครางเสียงต่ำ เขาโดนมือดีของคนตัวเล็ก สอดเข้ามาในกางเกงลูบไล้แกนกายของเขา

“ฉันเชื่อว่านายทำจริง แต่ฉันคิดว่า อาจจะเป็นฝ่ายนายมากกว่านะที่ขอให้ฉันหยุด” มาร์ตินพูดแล้วกลายเป็นฝ่ายรุกไล่เลียซอกคอริชาร์ด

เบเนดิกต์เขาไปเข้าห้องน้ำ

ริชาร์ดเห็นเลยวางแผนชวนมาตินมาที่นี้ เขาอยากให้เบเนดิกต์รู้ว่ามาร์ตินชอบsex และ เบเนดิกต์ ไม่มีวันได้มาร์ตินไปครองทั้งหัวใจหรอก

แต่ตัวก็ไม่แน่…

เบเนดิกต์แอบอยู่ในห้องน้ำด้านหลัง ตอนแรกเขากำลังจะออกจากห้องน้ำ แต่เขาได้ยินเสียงเหมือนคนกำลังจูบกัน จึงยังหลบตัวอยู่ เขามองผ่านช่องเล็กๆของซอกประตู และสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาหายใจไม่ทั่วท้องคือ มาร์ติน และริชาร์ด กำลังกอดรัดกัน แล้วบทสนทนาที่แสนจะร่านนั้น มาร์ตินที่เขารักและเทิดทูน เป็นคนแบบนี้เหรอ?

“ทักทายมันหน่อยสิ ” ริชาร์ดพูด พลางควักเอาแกนกายใหญ่ของตนออกมา มาร์ตินมองตาริชาร์ดขำๆ เล่นตามบทหน่อล่ะกัน “ว่าไง ที่รัก ไม่เจอกันนาน ขอจูบทักทายหน่อยได้ไหม” พูดจบ มาร์ตินก็เอา ปากเล็กๆนั้นจูบส่วนบนของแกนกาย แล้วค่อยๆครอบมัน ลิ้นเล็กไล่เลียไปตามความยาวของแทง

“อั๊กกกกกกก”

ริชาร์ดห้ามเสียงครางไม่อยู่ เขาเสพสมกับความเสียวที่มาร์ตินมอบให้

มือใหญ่ของเขา จับหัวของมาร์ติน กระแทกเข้าออก เขาไม่สนใจว่ามาร์ตินจะเป็นยังไง เพราะเขารู้ มาร์ตินชอบแบบนี้

ร่างเล็กเริ่มคุมจังหวะไม่อยู่ เขาจับสะโพกของริชาร์ดเพื่อประคองตัวเองไว้ไม่ให้ล้ม ช้อนดวงตาสีน้ำเงินเข้มมาสบมองริชาร์ด

“กลืนมันให้หมดนะที่รัก”

ริชาร์ทพูดเสร็จ เขาก็ปล่อยน้ำรักออกมามันลงคอของมาร์ตินทันที

มาร์ตินเองก็รู้งาน ปล่อยตัวเองไม่ให้เกร็งแล้วรอรับน้ำเต็มที่

ริชาร์ดถอดแกนกายออกจากปากคนตัวเล็ก แต่คนตัวเล็กไม่ยอม เขายังใช้ลิ้นดุ้นเลียแกนนั้น

“ซึ้ดด พอก่อน มาร์ติน ผมอยากเอาคุณแล้ว” พูดเสร็จมาร์ตินก็ปล่อยแท่งนั้นออกจากปาก ด้วยความเสียดาย ริชาร์ดอุ้มคนตัวเล็กนั่งตรงอ่างล้างมือ หน้ากระจก เขาถอดกางเกงของคนตัวเล็กออกจับขาของคนตัวเล็กให้แหกออกกว้าง เขาคุกเขาแล้วใช้ลิ้นเลียช่องทางสีหวานนั้น

“อ่าาาาาาา ริชาร์ด อืมมมมมม คุณรู้จุดเสียวผมหมดเลย ผมชอบคุณตรงนี้แหละ”

ริชาร์ดเงยหน้ามองคนตัวเล็กที่บิ้ดเร้าไปด้วยความเสียวซ่าน “ด้วยความยินดีครับ” แล้วเขาก็ก้มลงเลียต่อ

ตอนนี้แกนกายของเขากลับมาตั้งตรงเหมือนตอนแรกแล้ว เขาใช้นิ้วของเขาสอดเข้าไปในช่องทางนั้น และมันกำลังกระตุ้กตอดรับนิ้วของเขาอยู่

“ริชาร์ด อย่ามั่วแต่เล่นสิ รีบๆ Fuck ฉันได้แล้ว” มาร์ตินพูดเสียงกระเส่า เขาไม่ไหวแล้ว

ริขาร์ดยังไม่หยุดมือ นิ้ว3นิ้วของเขายังแทงเข้าออกที่ช่องทางนั้น เขามองคนตัวเล็กที่กำลังตกอยู่ในอารมณ์ร่าน เขาชอบที่จะเห็นมาร์ตินทรมานจากความเสียวซ่านด้วยน้ำมือของเขา

เมื่อเขารู้สึกว่ามาร์ตินนั้นอารมณ์ร้อนได้ที่แล้ว เขาจึงสอดแกนกายของเขาเข้าในช่องทางนั้น

“ซึ้ดดดด" มาร์ติน ซู้ดปาก หลับตาพริ้ม เตรียมพร้อมรับความเสียว

ริชาร์ทจับคนตัวเล็กอุ้ม โดยแกนกายยังคาอยู่ในช่องทางรักนั้น

เขาอุ้มมาร์ตินเดินไปที่ห้องน้ำที่เบเนดิกต์แอบอยู่หลังประตูแล้วจับมาร์ติน พิงหลังประตูนนั้น

"อ่ะ อ่ะ อืมมมมมม อ่าาาาาาาาาา” เสียงมาร์ตินครางหวาน ริชาร์ดกดหัวของมาร์ตินแนบกับประตู สะโพกของเขายังคงทำหน้าที่แจกจ่ายความเสียวซ่าน

“อืมมม ตรงนั้นแหละ ริชาร์ด เอาอีกกก อ่าาาาาา” มาร์ตินครางดังลั่นเมื่อริชาร์ดกระแทกโดนจุดเสียว

“คุณครางดังเท่าไร ผมก็จะกระแทกแรงเท่านั้น” ริชาร์ดกระชิบที่ข้างหูมาร์ติน ก่อนจะแลบลิ้นเลียใบหูเล็กๆนั้น

“อ่าาาาาา อ่าาาาาาาาา” มาร์ตินทำตามคำสั่งทันที เขาครางดันและเร่าร้อนขึ้น

จากแรงกระแทกที่ริชาร์ดได้ให้สัญญาไว้ เขาไม่สนใจว่าจะมีใครได้ยิน หรือใครจะเข้ามาในห้องน้ำนี้ไหม

“ดีมาก ที่รัก อืมมมม” ริชาร์ดกล่าวชมคนตัวเล็กพร้อมกับบดเบียดกระแทกไปที่จุดเสียวซ้ำๆ และเพิ่มความเร็วมากขึ้น

“มาร์ติน ผมแตกในนะ”

“ไม่นะ ไม่นะ อย่าเพิ่ง อ่าาาาา” พูดยังไม่ขาดคำ ริชาร์ด และมาตินเสร็จพร้อมกัน

น้ำของมาตินกระฉูดลงที่ประตู และริชาร์ดเขาทำตามสัญญาที่บอกอย่างเคย เขาแตกในใส่คนตัวเล็ก

“นายงี่เง้ามาก ริชาร์ด”

มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อนแรง หอบหายใจถี่ ริชาร์ดยังไม่ถอดแกนกายออก มันยังพ่นน้ำ และกระตุ้กอยู่ในร่องและร่องของมาร์ตินก็กระตุ้กตอดรับกับแกนกายใหญ่นั้น

ริชาร์ดพรมจูบซอกคอของมาร์ตินกระซิบที่ข้างหูของคนในอ้อมกอด

“ฝากบอกแอนดรูว์ด้วย ว่านี้เป็นของฝากจากฉัน”

แล้วริชาร์ดก็ค่อยๆถอดแกนกายนั้นออกมา

มาร์ตินยืนขาสั่น เกาะประตูห้องน้ำ น้ำสีขาวขุ่นนั้นไหลลงมาตามขาขาวๆ ริชาร์ดเห็นจึงหยิบทิชชู่เช็ดให้คนตัวเล็กอย่างอ่อนโยน สวมกางเกงในและกางเกงให้คนตัวเล็ก จัดแต่งเสื้อผ้ามาร์ตินและของตัวเองให้เรียบร้อย

“อย่าปล่อยมันออกมาสิ กลั้นไว้ก่อน”

"นายยังสุดยอดอย่างเคยนะริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินพูด แล้วเดินไปล้างมือ

"ถึงผมจะสุดยอดแค่ไหน แต่ก็ไม่เคยทำให้คุณอิ่มเลย..." 

มาร์ตินไม่ตอบ เขามองตัวเองในกระจก

ริชาร์ดรู้ว่าถ้าบทสนทนามีความหมายไปในเชิงรักใคร่ หรือจีบ มาร์ตินจะหนีทันที มาร์ตินไม่ต้องการความสัมพันธ์แบบนั้น และพร้อมทิ้งคนที่คิดจะจริงจังได้ทุกเมื่อ และเขา ยังไม่ต้องการที่จะสูญเสียคนตรงหน้า

"ผมได้ข่าวว่าคุณนอนกับ เอียน แม็กเคลเลน เขาเป็นไงบ้างล่ะ ยังมีน้ำยาไหม" ริขาร์ดถามขำๆ

"เขายิ่งกว่ามีน้ำยาสะอีก ผมชอบเขานะ แต่เขาอ่อนโยนเกินไป..." มาร์ตินตอบเสียงอ่อน

"เอาล่ะ ผมออกไปก่อนนะ แล้วเดียวผมไปกับแอนดรูว์เลย ถ้าคุณเจอเบน ฝากบอกเขาด้วยว่าผมกลับแล้ว เพราะผมคงไม่มีเวลารับโทรศัพท์เขา" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จ ก็เดินออกไปจากห้องน้ำทันที

ไม่มีจูบลา...

เขาคงหวังมากเกินไป ริชาร์ดถอนหายใจ เขายืนส่องกระจกลอบมองผ่านไปยังประตูห้องน้ำที่เบนแอบอยู่

"มาร์ตินน่ะ ไม่ชอบการผูกมัด ถึงจะเอากับเขาเป็นร้อยครั้ง แต่ถ้านายต้องการให้เขาเป็นคนรัก เขาก็สามารถสลัดนายทิ้งเหมือนขยะได้ในทันที" ริชาร์ดพูดลอยๆ แต่เขารับรู้ว่าเบเนดิกต์กำลังฟังอยู่

"นายกลับไปคิดดูแล้วกันว่าจะเดินหน้าต่อ หรือจะหยุดไว้แค่ที่นี้ แต่ถ้านายยังยืนยันว่าต้องการให้มาร์ตินไปเป็นคนรักนาย ฉันบอกได้เลย ปลายทางมีแต่ความเจ็บปวด" ริชาร์ดพูดเสร็จ เขาก็เดินออกไปจากห้องน้ำ

เบเนดิกต์ที่แอบอยู่ในห้องน้ำ ตอนนี้ จิตใจของเขาปวดร้าวแทบสลายเหตุการ์ณที่เพิ่งเกิดขึ้น มันเหมือนฝันร้าย ฝันที่ร้ายมากๆ เขาอยากลืมมัน แต่เสียงครางของมาร์ตินมันยังวนเวียนอยู่ในหัวของเขา เสียงนุ่มและมีเสน่ห์นั้น กลับมาร้องครางอยู่ใต้ร่างผู้ชายคนอื่นที่ไม่ใช่เขา แล้วที่สำคัญไม่รู้ว่าเอาเสียงหวานๆนั้นไปครางให้ใครได้ยินบ้าง

เบเนดิกต์ตอนนี้ ดวงตาสีเขียวเหม่อลอยและเจ็บปวด เขาทนไม่ไหวแล้วกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น กับคนที่เขาตัดสินใจที่จะรักไปตลอดชีวิต มันเจ็บปวดมากเกินไป

"มาร์ตินน่ะ ไม่ชอบการผูกมัด ถึงจะเอากับเขาเป็นร้อยครั้ง แต่ถ้านายต้องการให้เขาเป็นคนรัก เขาก็สามารถสลัดนายทิ้งเหมือนขยะได้ในทันที" เสียที่ริชาร์ดพูดมันวนซ้ำๆอยู่ในหัวของเขา

อ่าา...จริงด้วยสินะ เขายังพอมีหวังใช่ไหม เพราะมาร์ตินยังไม่มีใครในใจ เขายังพอมีหวังที่จะได้เป็นหนึ่งเดียวของมาร์ตินใช่ไหม

เบเนดิกต์ถามตัวเองซ้ำๆ ราวกับกำลังหลอกตัวเอง ว่าเขายังมีโอกาสที่มาร์ตินจะรักเขา

"ผมต้องทำให้คุณรักผมให้ได้ มาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์สัญญากับตัวเองในใจ แต่มันเจ็บจนต้องร้องไห้ออกมา


	2. "มีแต่เรื่องน่าหงุดหงิดไม่หยุด"

"อะไรนะ!! งานของผมถูกยกเลิกหมด!!" มาร์ตินโวยวายใส่โทรศัพท์

"ใช่ อยู่ดีๆเขาก็บอกยกเลิกกระทันหัน แถมจ่ายค่าเสียหายให้เราหมดทุกเรื่องเลยด้วย ฉันก็ไม่เข้าใจเหมือนกัน"   
อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน ผู้จักการส่วนตัวของมาร์ตินแจ้งข่าว

"อแมนด้า คุณพอจะสืบให้ผมหน่อยได้ไหมว่ามันเกิดเรื่องบ้าอะไรขึ้น" มาร์ตินเอามือกุมขมับ มีเรื่องเหนื่อยใจไม่ให้หยุดหย่อนเลยสิน่า

"โอเค มาร์ติน แล้วถ้ามีงานใหม่เพิ่มเติ่มฉันจะติดต่อไปนะ" 

"ถ้ามีงานใหม่ คุณจัดการให้ผมได้เลยนะอแมนด้า ขอบคุณมาก" แล้วมาร์ตินก็วางสายทันที เขาปาโทรศัพท์ลงบนโซฟาใกล้ตัว แล้วกระแทกตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟานั้น

"มีแต่เรื่องน่าหงุดหงิดไม่หยุด" เขาคิดในใจ ตั้งแต่ที่เขาทะเลาะกับเบเนดิกต์นี่ก็ผ่านไปเกือบ2เดือนแล้ว วันนั้นตัวเขาเองก็รู้สึกผิด แต่ต้องการให้เรื่องมันจบเร็วๆ "อดทนหน่อยล่ะเจ้าน้องชาย"

เมื่องานถูกยกเลิกหมด ตอนนี้เขาจึงมีเวลาว่างเหลือเฟื่อ เพราะเชอร์ล็อคก็ถ่ายทำเสร็จไปหมดแล้ว

"ไปเดินเที่ยวเล่นสักหน่อยดีกว่า" แล้วมาร์ตินก็เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าเตรียมพร้อมออกนอกบ้าน

 

โคเวนต์การ์เดน

มาร์ตินเดินทางมาที่ โคเวนต์การ์เดน เขาชอบมาเดินเล่นที่นี้ เดินดูวิถีชีวิตของชาวเมือง และนั่งดูการแสดงของศิลปินเปิดหมวกบนท้องถนน ทั้งยังมีบาร์ และภัตตาคาร ร้านของหวานมากมายให้เลือกชิม มาร์ตินรักที่นี้ เพราะที่นี้ทำให้เข้าได้มีโอกาสเข้าวงการ ในการเป็นนักแสดง

เขายังจำวันนั้นได้ เขาแสดงเปิดหมวกในบทโรมิโอ ใช่ คนเดียว เขาเล่นเป็นโรมิโอคนเดียว แล้วมีคนเห็นแวว เลยติดต่อให้เขามาเป็นนักแสดงทางจอโทรทัศน์ คนนั้นคือ อแมนด้า แอบบิงตัน เธอเห็นแววของเขา และชักชวนมาให้ร่วมงาน เธอเป็นผู้จักการและแมวมองที่มีเสน่ห์มาก แต่มาร์ตินล่ะเธอไว้ในฐานะของเพื่อนสนิท 

มาร์ตินเดินตลาดเลือกซื้อ ของสดเล็กๆน้อยๆ พร้อมไวน์รสเลิศ วันนี้เขาคิดจะทำเมนู Flounder Rolled en Papillote หรือ ปลาตาเดียวอบ เขาเดินเลือกเนื้อปลา และเครื่องเทศอีกนิดหน่อย และเดินตรงมาที่ร้านไวน์ สั่งไวน์ Georges Duboeuf Syrah Rose Vin de Pays d’ Oc 2014 ไวน์โรเซ่สีชมพู เขาชอบรสสัมผัสของไวน์นี้ มันนุ่มนวลและ ได้รสชาติของผลไม้สด เขานึกถึงรสชาติที่เคยได้ลิ้มรส อ่าาา นึกเมนูใหม่ได้อีกแล้ว เพิ่ม บลูเบอร์รี่ชีสพาย ลงไปในมื้ออาหารเย็นของวันนี้ด้วย

 

ปี๊บ!!

เสียงข้อความเข้า มาร์ตินหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาดู อแมนด้าส่งข้อความแจ้งว่าจะมาหาเขาเย็นวันนี้ มาร์ตินอ่านเสร็จก็เก็บโทรศัพท์ลงกระเป๋า อแมนด้าช่างเป็นห่วงเขาสะจริง คิดแล้วก็ยิ้มน้อยๆ เขาจ่ายเงินค่าไวน์แล้วกลับไปเลือกซื้อวัตถุดิบเพิ่มเติ่มเพื่อที่จะทำมื้อเย็นให้อแมนด้าด้วย

มาร์ตินกลับมาถึงที่พัก เขาวางของในครัว จัดแจงเตรียมอุปกรณในการทำอาหาร 

กรี้งงงงง

เสียงออดดังขึ้น มาร์ตินถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนออก แล้วเดินไปเปิดประตู เขาตกใจหน้าซีดทันทีเมื่อเห็นแขกที่มา

อแมนด้ายืนรอเขาอยู่ และ เบเนดิกต์ ก็ยืนรออยู่ด้วยเช่นกัน...

เบเนดิกต์ ยืนจ้องมองเขาด้วยสาตาที่ว่างเปล่า

อแมนด้ารู้สึกถึงบรรยากาศแปลกๆ จึงเริ่มบทสนทนา

"หวัดดีจ๊ะ มาร์ติน โทษทีนะมาเร็วเกินเวลานัดน่ะ พอดีเจอกับเบนเข้า เลยชวนกันมา"

มาร์ตินหลับตา ถอนหายใจเบาๆ

"อืม เข้ามาก่อนสิ...ทั้ง2คนเลย" 

เมื่อทั้ง 2 คนเข้ามาในบ้าน ก็วางของลงบนโต๊ะ เบเนดิกต์เดินไปนั่งที่โซฟาและเปิดทีวี เขาเปิดเฉยๆเพื่อไม่ให้บ้านเงียบ เขาแอบมองคนตัวเล็กทุกการกระทำ เขารู้หมดทุกอย่างแหละว่าอะไรอยู่ในบ้านหลังนี้บ้าง ขนาดโซฟาตัวนี้ เขากับมาร์ติน ยังเคยมานอนมีsex กันเลย

"นี่นะ ฉันเห็นมันแดงสดน่ากินมาก เลยซื้อมาฝากนาย" อแมนด้าว่าแล้วส่งถุงสตอเบอร์รี่ให้มาร์ติน

มาร์ตินทำตาโต เขาชอบผลไม้ที่มีรสเปรี้ยวนำมากๆ แล้วสตอเบอร์รี่ที่อแมนด้าเอามาฝากก็ดูดีสุดๆ

"งั้นฉันทำสตอเบอร์รี่เชื่อมให้ดีกว่า" มาร์ตินได้เมนูใหม่อีกแล้ว

อแมนด้าเดินดูรอบๆ ดูท่าวันนี้เธอคงไม่ได้กลับไปกินข้าวที่บ้านเป็นแน่ 

"สงสัยฉันต้องส่งข้อความบอก โซฟีของฉันสะแล้วว่าไม่ต้องห่วงฉันเรื่องอาหารค่ำแล้ว"

โซฟี ฮันเตอร์ ผู้กำกับละครเวที โซฟีและอแมนด้าคบกันมา 2ปี และแต่งงานกันได้ปีกว่าแล้ว

"ให้โซฟีมาทานกับเราก็ได้นะ" มาร์ตินบอกพร้อม แล่ปลาเพื่อจะนำไปหมัก

"ไม่ได้หรอก เธอติดกำกับละครคืนนี้นะ เธอจะไปทานกับทีมงานเลย"

แล้วทั้ง2คนก็คุยสัพเพเหระกันไปอย่างสนุกสนาย เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองภาพนั้น เขาอยากไปร่วมวงกับทั้ง2คน ด้วย อยากกลับไปเป็นเหมือนตอนที่เขากับมาร์ตินยังสนิทกัน ดวงตาของเขาฉายแววความเศร้าออกมาชัดเจน แต่ภาพเหตุการณ์ที่มาร์ตินทิ้งเขาอย่างไม่ใยดีวันนั้นก็ผุดขึ้นมา สายตาของเขาก็เปลี่ยนเป็นความโกรธแค้น เบเนดิกต์พลางบอกกับตัวเอง คนตัวเล็กต้องชดใช้ เขาต้องไม่ใจอ่อน ต้องดำเนินการตามแผนที่วางไว้ทั้งหมด

"มีอะไรให้ผมช่วยไหมครับ" เบเนดิกต์เดินตรงเข้ามาในครัว 

มาร์ตินมองคนตัวสูงอึ้งๆ นี่หน้าทนยังไม่พอ หน้าด้านมาคุยด้วยอีกเหรอเนี่ย เขาสังเกตุแววตาของเบเนดิกต์ มันไม่มีความเศร้าอยู่เลย ไม่เหมือนวันนั้น สงสัยคนตัวสูงคงลืมเขาได้จริงๆแล้ว

"ดีใจด้วยแล้วกันนะ เจ้าน้องชาย ที่เลิกงมงายกับความรักโง่ๆ กับฉัน..." มาร์ตินคิดในใจ แล้วยิ้มเล็กๆให้กับตัวเอง

"งั้น ทั้ง2 คนเลยแล้วกัน เบน นายล้างสตอเบอร์รี่แล้วฝานเป็นแผ่นบางๆนะ ส่วนอเมนด้า เธอล้างบลูเบอร์รี่นี้ แล้วเอามากวนในหม้อนี้ที่ฉันเตรียมไว้นะ" มาร์ตินสั่งลูกมือทั้งสองของเขาทันที

ต่างคนเมื่อได้รับคำสั่ง ต่างทำหน้าที่อย่างดี เบเนดิกต์และอแมนด้า เคยได้ชิมฝีมือของมาร์ตินมาหลายครั้งแล้ว มาร์ตินทำอาหารเก่งมาก ถ้าไม่เป็นนักแสดง อาชีพต่อไปของเขาต้องเป็นเชฟ ร้านอาหาร 4 ดาวเป็นแน่

"เบน นายหั่นผิดนะ แบบนั้นมันหนาไป" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วหยิบมีดจากมือเบเนดิกต์มา หั่นให้ดูเป็นตัวอย่าง

"นี่นาย ต้องหั่นแบบนี้ บางๆ แต่ไม่บางจนเกินไป"

อแมนด้ามองภาพตรงหน้า มาร์ตินบอกกับเธอเสมอว่ารักเบนเหมือนน้องชาย เธอเข้าใจแล้ว มาร์ตินชอบที่จะมีน้องชายไว้ดูแล 

"เบน นายรู้ไหม มาร์ตินพูดให้ฉันฟังเสมอเลย ว่านายเป็นน้องชายที่น่ารักสำหรับเขา"

มาร์ตินและเบนต่างคนต่างนิ่งตัวแข็ง ก็อแมนด้าเธอยังไม่รู้เรื่องความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างเขากับเบเนดิกต์ล่ะนะ

"ฉันกับเบนเรานอนด้วยกันแล้วอแมนด้า"มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ

คราวนี้เป็นเบนและอแมนด้าที่มีสีหน้าตกใจ เบนไม่คิดว่ามาร์ตินจะพูดเรื่องนี้ออกมา 

อแมนด้าตาโต เธอพูดในสิ่งที่ต้องการจะถามไม่ออก

"เด็กมันขอนะ ก็เลยสนองให้ แต่มันจบแล้วล่ะ" มาร์ตินว่าเสร็จ ก็วางมีด แล้วไปทำรายการปลาต่อ

อแมนด้าส่งสายตาอย่างมีคำถามให้เบเนดิกต์แทน เขามีท่าทีนิ่งเงียบ อแมนด้าเลยเลิกกดดันเขา เธอกวนบลูเบอร์รี่ในหม้อต่อ แล้วคุยกับมาร์ตินแทน

"ฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะกินน้องชายตัวเองนะมาร์ติน"

"เลิกพูดเรื่องนี้เถอะ เดี้ยวอาหารจะไม่อร่อยไปเปล่าๆ แล้วเราก็จบกันแล้วล่ะ อแมนด้า" 

ตอนนี้ในครัวต่างคนต่างเงียบ ทำหน้าที่ของตัวเองไปเงียบๆ มาร์ตินหมักปลากับเกลือ พริกไทย เขานำกระเทียมที่ซอยเป็นเส้นวางบนปลา แล้วม้วนปลาเข้าด้วยกัน มัดก้อนปลานั้นด้วยต้นหอม นำปลาไปวางไว้ในถาดอบ โรยเห็ดชิเมจิ ขูดเลมอนลงบนเนื้อปลานิดน่อย แล้วราดด้วยสาเก จากนั้นเขาก็เอาน้ำมันมะกอกทาที่ก้อนปลา แล้วเอาเข้าเตาอบ

มาร์ตินเดินไปดูสตอเบอร์รี่ เบนหันเรียบร้อยดี เขาไล่ให้เบนไปจัดโต๊ะ เบนก็ไปอย่างว่าง่าย หยิบอุปกรณ์ในการทานอาหารวางอย่าชำนาญ ก็เขาเคยมาเป็นลูกมือของมาร์ตินตอนที่ยังมีความสุขกันดีอยู่

อแมนด้ามองทั้งสองคนเงียบๆ เธอกระซิบถามมาร์ติน "ทะเลาะกันเพราะเขารู้เหรอว่านายนอนกับคนอื่นเหรอ"

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจ "ก็ใช่ล่ะนะ ก่อนที่เขาจะนอนกับฉัน เขาก็รู้แหละว่าฉันเป็นยังไง แต่เขาดันอยากให้ฉันนอนกับเขาแค่คนเดียว ฉันเลยชิงตัดสายสัมพันธ์นี่สะก่อน ฉันไปนอนกับคนอื่นแล้วเขาเห็นน่ะ"

อแมนด้ามองมาร์ตินเศร้าๆ "นายไม่ลองให้โอกาสตัวเองเหรอ มาร์ติน"

"เธอก็รู้อแมนด้า ฉันรักใครไม่เป็น"

 

เมื่อจบการสนทนา มาร์ตินก็บอกเธอว่าบลูเบอร์รี่นี้กวนพอแล้ว อแมนด้าจึงเดินออกมานั่งเล่นที่โซฟา เบเนดิกต์เห็นดังนั้น ก็เดินไปหามาร์ตินในครัว มาร์ตินชิมรสบลูเบอร์รี่ที่ปรุงไว้ก่อนหน้านี้ เมื่อรสชาติดีแล้ว ก็ทำสตอเบอร์รี่เชื่อมต่อ

มาร์ตินเห็นเบนเดินเข้ามา เขาสั่งเบนให้ยกสตอเบอร์รี่มาที่เตาแก๊ส 

"ถ้านายเลิกคิดกับฉันแบบนั้นแล้ว เรากลับมาเป็นพี่น้องกันเหมือนเดิมได้นะเบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ โดยไม่มองหน้าเบเนดิกต์

เบเนดิกต์เตรียมใจมาแล้ว เขาจะไม่ใจอ่อน

"ผมทำไมได้หรอกมาร์ติน อย่างที่คุณบอก คุณไม่น่ามานอนกับผมเลย เรื่องแบบนี้มันคงไม่เกิดขึ้น"

มาร์ตินฟัง แล้วตั้งใจเคี่ยวน้ำเชื่อในหม้อต่อไป เขาเลิกใส่ใจเรื่องเบนดีกว่า เป็นแค่คนที่เคยรู้จักแบบนี้ก็โอเค 

มาร์ตินมองน้ำเชื่อใสในหม้อเดือดปุ๊บๆ เขาให้เบนใส่สตอเบอร์รี่ในหม้อ แล้วเขาก็เทวอดก้าใส่ลงไปด้วยนิดหน่อย

"มันต้องอร่อยแน่นอนเลย นายได้กลิ่มไหม" มาร์ตินพูดพลางคนในหม้อเบาๆ 

"ครับ มันต้องอร่อยแน่ๆ" เบเนดิกต์ลอบยิ้ม มองคนตัวเล็กที่มีความสุขในการทำอาหาร ยังไง ก็ยังตัดใจไม่ได้ล่ะนะ


	3. "มาร์ติน ทำไมคุณทำกับผมแบบนี้"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> โอ๊ย เนื้อเรื่องนี่มันอะไรเนี่ย พิมพ์เอง หน่วงเอง มาร์ติน ทำไมทำกับเบนแบบนี้ล่ะ 
> 
> เอาใจช่วยเบนให้ทำให้มาร์ตินรู้จักความรักด้วยนะค่ะ

 

 

  
ป๋ามาร์ตินเวลาเจอ ผช ที่ถูกใจ...

 

หลักฐานว่าป๋ามาร์ตินกิน ผช มาแล้วกี่คน... ยังไม่รวมที่ไม่มีรูปอีกนะเนี่ย....

 

  
      

  
      

 

 

    
นายรู้ไหมว่าฉันคิดอะไรอยู่                   ฉันอยากจะจูบนาย เบน

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

ที่กองถ่ายทำเชอร์ล็อค ตอนนี้เลิกกองกันแล้ว ทีมงานกำลังช่วยกันเก็บของ มาร์ติน และเบเนดิกต์จึงมานั่งพักดื่มชาและคุยกัน

"มาร์ติน เมื่อคืนคุณไปกับแอนดรูว์มาเหรอ" เบเนดิกต์ถามคนตัวเล็ก

มาร์ตินหันหน้ามามองเบเนดิกต์แว๊บหนึ่ง แล้ว หันหน้าไปดื่มชาต่อ

"อ่า ใช้แล้ว พอดีเรานัดไปต่อที่อื่นกันนะ ขอโทษด้วยนะที่หนีกลับไปก่อน"

"มาร์ติน ผมหมายถึง คุณ ไป มีอะไร... กับแอนดรูว์ใช่ไหม" เบเนดิกต์ถามเสียงอ่อน

มาร์ตินนั่งเงียบ ถ้วยชาในมือชะงัก ใจเบาหวิว เขาไม่เคยคิดว่าเบเนดิกต์จะรู้ และไม่อยากให้รู้ด้วย แต่ในเมื่อเจ้าตัวรู้แล้ว ก็คงไม่ต้องปิดบัง

"ทำไมนายคิดงั้นล่ะ..."

"ผมรู้แค่ว่าเมื่อคืนคุณออกไปกับแอนดรูว์ แต่วันนี้ ผมเห็นรอยที่คอคุณ มันเลยทำให้ผมมั่นใจ"

เบเนดิกต์พูดจบ ร่างเล็กวางถ้วยชาลงอย่างแรง เอามือลูบต้นคอของตัวเอง คาดโทษตัวเองในใจ

"แม่งเอ้ย... นี่ฉันเข้าฉากกับไอ้รอยบ้าๆนี่เนี่ยนะ แล้วฉากจะเสียหายไหมเนี่ย" มาร์ตินบ่นอย่างหัวเสีย

ใช่ มาร์ตินรักงานที่ทำ และทุ่มเท่ให้งานมาก ถึงแม้เขาจะนอนกับใครหลายคนและรวมไปถึงผู้กำกับบางคนแต่เขาก็ไม่เคยใช้เส้นสายใดๆเลย ความก้าวหน้าของเขาเกิดจากความสามารถและน้ำพักน้ำแรงล้วนๆ งานทุกชิ้นล้วนเป็นความภาคภูมิใจของเขา

"ฉันขอไปเช็คภาพถ่ายทำก่อนนะ ฉันไม่อยากให้ไอ้รอยงี่เง้านี่ทำงานฉันเสีย" มาร์ตินพูดจบ ก็ลุกขึ้นไปคุยกับทีมงานทันที

เบเนดิกต์มองคนตัวเล็กที่เดินจากไปอย่างเศร้าๆ ใช่... มาร์ตินไม่ปฏิเสธเลย และเหมือนจะไม่สนใจอะไรด้วย ไม่ปลอบใจ และไม่แก้ตัวกับเขา เบเนดิกต์นึกอย่างน้อยใจ

นี่ก็ล่วงเลยเวลามาหลายชั่วโมง มาร์ตินกับทีมงานนั่งตรวจสอบฉากที่มาร์ตินเข้าทุกฉาก ไม่มีฉากไหนมีปัญหา ถึงจะเสียเวลาแต่ก็โล่งใจไปได้เปราะหนึ่ง มาร์ตินเตรียมที่จะกลับบ้าน เขาเดินไปเก็บของ แต่ยังเห็นเบเนดิกต์นั่งรออยู่

"เบน นายยังไม่กลับเหรอ ทำอะไรอยู่ไอ้น้องชาย" มาร์ตินทักอย่างร่าเริง

เบเนดิกต์สบตาคนตัวเล็ก ดวงตาสีเขียวงุนงงและโศกเศร้า ทำไมมาร์ตินทำเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

"อ่า.. นายคงอยากจะคุยถึงเรื่องนั้นสินะ" มาร์ตินว่า

"งั้นเรากลับไปบ้านฉันกันไหม พรุ่งนี้ไม่มีคิวถ่ายของเราสองคนด้วย เดี้ยวฉันทำมื้อเย็นให้นาย แล้วฉันจะอธิบายทั้งหมด"

เบเนดิกต์พยักหน้าน้อยๆ เขาเดินตามมาร์ตินไป ต่างคนต่างขับรถของตัว จุดหมายคือที่บ้านของมาร์ติน

มาร์ตินให้เบนมาที่นี้เพราะเขาไม่อยากทำให้น้องชายของตัวเองผิดหวัง เขาต้องการอธิบายให้เบนเข้าใจ เขารักเบนเหมือนเป็นน้องคนหนึ่ง มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาด มาร์ตินไม่เคยรู้สึกกับใครแบบนี้ไม่ว่าเป็นผู้ชายหรือผู้หญิง ทุกครั้งที่มองเบน เบนมักจะส่งสายตาที่ชื่นชมเขา มาร์ตินไม่เคยมีใครส่งสายตาแบบนี้ให้ แถมเบนยังเป็นคนสุภาพ ตลก เขามีเสน่ห์มาก และทุ่มเท่ให้กับการทำงานแบบสุดๆ มาร์ตินไม่ต้องการทำให้น้อยชายตัวโตของเขาผิดหวัง แต่ถ้าเบนไม่เข้าใจ เขาคงเสียน้องชายที่น่ารักไปแค่นั้นเอง...

 

แค่นั้นจริงๆ...

 

 

ทั้งคู่มาถึงบ้านแล้ว เบนเคยมาบ้านมาร์ตินหลายครั้ง กับเพื่อนคนอื่นๆ ในโอกาสที่ได้รับเชิญมาทานอาหารเมื่อมาร์ตินได้ของแปลกๆหรือวัตถุดิบที่มีคุณภาพมา หรือมีปาร์ตี้ที่นี้ แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรก ที่มี เบเนดิกต์ และ มาร์ติน อยู่ในบ้านด้วยกันเพียงสองคน

  
"วันนี้ฉันมีหอยทาก นะ ทำ Escargot ทานกันไหม" มาร์ตินเสนอไอเดีย

"คุณได้มันมาจากไหนครับ" เบเนดิกต์ถามคนตัวเล็ก แล้วเขาก็เดินเข้ามาในครัว เพื่อดูมาร์ตินเตรียมของ

"อ่า... แอนดรูว์เอามาฝากเมื่อวานน่ะ เห็นว่า เอามาทำได้เลย ไม่ต้องรอให้มันคายอาหารอีก สองอาทิตย์" มาร์ตินอธิบาย แต่เบนมีท่าทีเงียบ เมื่อได้ยินชื่อแอนดรูว์ ก็เกิดอาการเจ็บแปล็บในใจขึ้น

"เมื่อจับหอยทากตัวเป็นๆ มาได้แล้ว  ต้องปล่อยให้อดอาหาร 2 สัปดาห์ เพื่อให้หอยทากคายของที่กินเข้าไปออกมาจนหมดก่อน ถึงจะนำมาปรุงอาหารได้"

"มาร์ติน ผมไม่ได้อยากให้คุณอธิบายเรื่องหอยทาก ผมอยากให้คุณอธิบายเรื่องทั้งหมด" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงเรียบ

มาร์ตินชะงัก เขาพยายามหลีกเลี่ยงสถานการตรงหน้าแล้ว เขาเอาหอยทากเก็บ เดินไปหยิบไวน์ เดินไปที่ห้องรับแขก นั่งลงตรงโซฟายาว แล้วรินใส่ไวน์ใส่แก้วให้เบน และรินให้ตัวเอง

เบเนดิกต์เดินตามมา นั่งที่โซฟาข้างๆ เหม่อมองพนังฝั่งตรงข้าม มือหยิบแก้วมาวนไวน์ในแก้วเล่น

"ฉันแค่อยากมีsexกับเขา" มาร์ตินพูดเสียเรียบ

"คุณมีsex กับใครก็ได้เหรอครับ"

"อืม ฉันมีsex กับใครก็ได้ ที่ฉันถูกใจ" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อน เขาก้มหน้า จิบไวน์ ไม่กล้าสบตากับเบเนดิกต์

"แล้วถ้ากับผม... ผมจะมีโอกาสไหม" เบเนดิกต์พูดจบ เขาหันหน้ามาเพื่อสบตาคนตัวเล็ก พอดีกับที่มาร์ตินหันหน้ามาเพราะตกใจในคำถามของเบน

"นายรู้ใช่ไหม ฉันไม่เคยคิดเกินเลยกับนาย" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วจ้องไปในดวงตาสีเขียวที่จริงใจนั้น เขาต้องการคำตอบ

"ครับ"

"แล้วทำไมถึงถามแบบนี้ เพราะรู้ว่าฉันง่ายเลยอยากลองเหรอ" มาร์ตินถามเสียงเข้ม

"มันไม่ใช่เลยมาร์ติน มันเป็นเพราะผมรู้สึกพิเศษกับคุณ ผมชอบคุณ" เบเนดิกต์พูด และ ดวงตาของเขาไม่โกหก

มาร์ตินหลบสายตา เขาไม่อยากรับรู้ว่าเบเนดิกต์คิดกับตนแบบไหน

"ฉันไม่ต้องการคบกับใคร และ ฉันยังมีคนที่อยากจะมีsexด้วยอีกเยอะ" มาร์ตินกล่าวเสียงเรียบ

ตอนนี้ในใจของเบเนดิกต์เจ็บแปล็บ เขารู้ ทั้งที่ไม่อยากยอมรับ แต่เมื่อคนตัวเล็กพูดออกมา มันยิ่งตอกย้ำ

"ไม่ต้องคบกันก็ได้ครับ ผมขอแค่ ได้อยู่กับคุณ มีsex กับคุณ จนกว่าคุณจะเบื่อผม"

"นายแน่ใจ? เมื่อไรที่นายทำกับฉัน นายรู้ใช่ไหม สิ่งต่างๆที่เป็นอยู่นี่จะไม่เหมือนเดิมอีก"

"ครับ"

"ฉันไม่ต้องการการผูกมัด และไม่อยากให้มาก้าวก่ายเรื่องส่วนตัว"

"ครับ"

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจอย่างแรง ดื่มไวท์จนหมดแก้ว เอนหลังพิงโซฟา เขากำลังตัดสินใจ ที่จริงเมื่อมีคนมาเสนอให้ขนาดนี้ มาร์ตินก็ไม่เคยขัด ถ้าเป็นคนอื่น คงถอดเสื้อผ้ากันตั้งแต่หน้าประตูแล้ว แต่กับเบน มันไม่ใช่ เบนพิเศษกว่านั้น เขาอยากเก็บเบนไว้เป็นน้องชาย เป็นเพื่อนคุย ละไว้ในฐานะที่พิเศษ แต่สิ่งที่เบนคิดกับเขามันไม่ใช่

"ฉันไม่อยากมีอะไรกับนายเบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อนแรง

เขารอฟังเบเนดิกต์ว่าจะตอบโต้อะไรกลับมาไหม แต่ไม่มีเสียงอะไรตอบกลับ มาร์ตินจึงหันหน้าไปดูเบน เบนนั่งนิ่งมองแก้วไวน์ในมือ จากนั้นเบเนดิกต์ก็วางแก้วไวน์ หันมาสบตากับมาร์ติน เข้ายืนหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ จนจมูกชนกัน ตาสีเขียว สบเข้ากับตาสีน้ำเงินเข้ม

"ผมจะพิสูจน์ให้คุณได้รู้ ว่าผมคู่ควรกับคุณ"

เบเนดิกต์บดปากจูบมาร์ตินอย่างนุ่มนวน ลิ้นใหญ่วนทั่วโพล่งปากของคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินขัดขืน พยายามดันร่างสูง ออก แต่เบเนดิกต์รวบมือทั้งสองข้างของมาร์ตินไว้ ร่างสูงพาตัวเองคร่อมร่างเล็กไว้ ปากใหญ่ยังบดเบียด ไม่มีท่าทีจะถอนออก มาร์ตินพยายามดิ้นหนี เบนก็ยิ่งทิ้งน้ำหนักลงที่คนตัวเล็ก เขาหมดหนทางแล้ว ท่าทีแข็งขืนหายไป เบเนดิกต์เลยถอนจูบออก เขามองตาคนตัวเล็กที่น้ำตาเริ่มคล้อ เขาเข้าใจในเหตุผมที่มาร์ตินปฎิเสท เขากดจูบลงบนหน้าผากนวลนั้น

"มาร์ติน คุณไม่ต้องกลัวว่าจะสูญเสียผม ผมจะไม่ไปไหน ถ้าคุณเกลียดผม ผมก็จะเสนอหน้าไปให้คุณด่า ถ้าคุณรักผม ผมก็จะอยู่กับคุณจนกว่าคุณจะหมดรัก ถ้าเราทะเลาะกัน ผมก็จะเป็นฝ่ายกลับมาหาคุณ"

มาร์ตินมองตาที่แสนจะจริงใจของเบน เขารู้สุดท้าย มันจะเป็นตัวเขาเอง ที่ต้องทำให้เบนเจ็บปวด

"สัญญากับฉัน มันจะไม่เกี่ยวกับความรักแบบคู่รัก"

เบเนดิกต์หลับตา เขารู้อยู่แล้วว่ามาร์ตินต้องปฎิเสท แต่ตอนนี้ เขาต้องการมากกว่าคำว่าพี่น้อง

"ครับ ผมสัญญา"

แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็กดปากจูบคนตัวเล็กอีกครั้ง เขาช้อนตัวมาร์ตินขึ้นอุ้ม จูบที่หน้าผากนวลแผ่วเบา เขาอุ้มมาร์ตินขึ้นไปยังห้องนอน

เบนวางมาร์ตินลงบนเตียง เขาคร่อมบนร่างเล็ก มองใบหน้าน่ารักนี้ เขาอยากจดจำทุกๆรายละเอียดของคนที่เขาหลงรักและชื่นชมมาตลอด

“คุณมีเสน่ห์มากมาร์ติน” เบเนดิกต์พูด แล้วเขาก็ไล่พรมจูบคนตัวเล็ก จากเปลือกตา ลงมาที่แก้ม ที่ปากบาง เบนไซร้คอมาร์ติน ปากหนานั้นขบกัดอย่างแผ่วเบา มาร์ตินที่อยู่ใต้ร่างครางเสียงหวานเย้าหยวน เบนเริ่มถอดชุดของคนตัวเล็ก ลิ้นร้อนไล้เลียที่ยอดอก ร่างของมาร์ตินกระตุ้กเสียววาบ

“คุณเช็กซี่มาก” เบเนดิกต์ชมคนตัวเล็ก เขาหลงไหลไปกับผิวขาวนวลและนุ่มนิ่มนี่  ปากร้อนยังไล่พรมลงบนหน้าท้องและเอวเล็ก กางเกงของคนตัวเล็กถูดถอดออก เผยให้เห็นแกนกายตั้งตรง เบนจึนถอดของตัวเองออกบ้าง เขาเห็นมาร์ติน นอนหลับตาพริ้ม หอบหายใจถี่ เบนฉวยมือร่างเล็ก จูบลงบนหลังมืออย่างแผ่าเบา เขานั่งประจำที่เดิม ตรงหน้าคือแกนกายของมาร์ติน แล้วเขาก็ก้มล้มครอบปากตัวเองบนแท่งนั้น

“อ๋ะ เบนนนนน นาย อืมมม ไม่ต้องทำ แบบนี้ก็ได้” ร่างเล็ก รีบดันหัวของเบนออก เขาเคยแต่ทำให้กับคนอื่น ไม่เคยมีใครทำให้เขาแบบนี้

เบเนดิกต์ไม่ตอบ เขาสอดนิ้วทั้ง3นิ้วใส่ในช่องทางสีหวานนั้นแทงเข้าออกช้าๆ ปากใหญ่ยังวนอยู่รอบๆแกนกายของมาร์ติน ลิ้นร้อนไล่เลียตั้งแต่บนลงล่าง ปากหยักครอบตั้งแต่ส่วนหัวลงมาจนสุด ดูดสลับขึ้นลง มาร์ตินบิดตัวกับครางเสียง มือเล็กนั้นดึงทึ้งผมเบนจนเสียทรง

“อ่าาา อ่่าาาาาาาาาาา อืมมมมมมมมมมมม” เสียงครางหวานไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหยุด นิ้วและปากของเขายังคงทำหน้าที่ได้อย่างดีเยี่ยม

“เบนน อ่าาา ออกไปก่อน ฉันจะเสร็จแล้วว อื้ออออ อ่าาาาา” ร่างเล็กพูด ยังไม่ทันจบประโยค ความเสียวก็เข้าลุกล้ำมากกว่าเดิม เบนเร่งจังหวะให้เร็วขึ้น ร่างและช่องทางรักของมาร์ตินเริ่มกระตุ้กถี่ แอ่นเอวยกลอยตามแรงดูดและความเสียวที่เบนมอบให้

“อ่าาาาาาาาาาาาาาา” มาร์ตินเสร็จแล้ว เบนยังไม่ถอนปากออก เขากลืนกินน้ำขาวใสของคนตัวเล็กจนหมด มาร์ตินทำได้แค่นอนกระตุ้กไปกับความเสียว เบเนดิกต์ถอนปากและนิ้วออก เขามองดูร่างเล็กหอบถี่ตรงหน้า ผิวขาวจัดนี่กลายเป็นสีชมพูทั้งตัว

“ผมคลั่งไคล้คุณเหลือเกิน มาร์ติน” เบนพรมจูบบนขาของมาร์ติน ปากร้อนนั้นทำให้มาร์ตินครางเสียงหวาน สัมผัสหวาบหวามที่เบเนดิกต์มอบให้ มันช่างแตกต่าง ทั้งอ่อนโยน แต่กระหายในเวลาเดียวกัน ร่างเล็กเหลือบตามองคนตัวโต ที่เอาแต่ใจ เขาพรมจูบขาเรียวเล็กนั้นจนไปถึงปลายเท้า

เบนสบตากับมาร์ติน ดวงตาคมของเบนราวกับเหยี่ยวที่จ้องมองเหยือตัวเล็ก  ลิ้นร้อนนั้นไล้เลียที่นิ้วเท้าของมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กกระตุ้กวูบ เพราะไม่อาจบรรยายความรู้สึกและความเสียวซ่านที่แปลกประหลาดนี้ได้

เบเนดิกต์วางขามาร์ตินลงอย่างแผ่วเบา ขยับตัวขึ้นไปคร่อมร่างเล็กอีกครั้งเขาฉวยมือของคนตัวเล็ก มาจับที่แกนกายของเขา

“มาร์ติน คุณดูสิ ว่าคุณทำผมคลั่งแค่ไหน คุณรู้ตัวไหม” มาร์ตินจับแกนกายใหญ่ของเบน เขาสั่นน้อยๆ ราวกับนี่เป็น sex ครั้งแรก มาร์ตินเหลือบตามองคนตัวโต เบเนดิกต์สบตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลนั้น

“ดวงตาของคุณงดงามมากๆ” เขาจูบลงบนเปลือกตาของร่างเล็ก

เบเนดิกต์ กลับไปเผชิญหน้ากับช่องทางสีหวานนั้น เขาแยกขาของมาร์ตินให้กว้างขึ้น แล้วก้มลงใช้ลิ้นร้อนเลียที่ปากทางเข้า

“ซี้ดดด อ่าาาาาาาาาาาาาา อืออออ” มาร์ตินครางถี่ ลิ้นร้อนนั่นไล่เลียจนเปียกแฉะ เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองทุกปฎิกิริยาของคนตัวเล็ก

“อ่าาา นายทำ อืมม ฉันอาย เบน” มาร์ตินคราวกระเส้า แกนกายของมาร์ตินตั้งตรงอีกครั้ง ดวงตาคมของเบนแสดงออกถึงความพอใจ ลิ้นร้อนแทรกเข้าไปในช่องรัก

“อ่าาาาาาาาาาาาา” มาร์ตินร้องเสียงหลง อีกแล้ว เบนทำในสิ่งที่เขาไม่คาดคิด และไม่มีมีใครทำกับเขาแบบนี้มาก่อน

มากเกินไป นี่มันมากกเกินที่เขาจะรับไหวแล้ว

“เบน ฉันไม่ไหวแล้ว ฉันอยากได้ของ นาย ขอร้อง” มาร์ตินอ้อนวอนด้วยเสียงสั่น ร่างเล็กๆนั้นบิดเร้าไปด้วยตัณหา

เบเนดิกต์หยุดเลีย เขาสอดใส่นิ้วเข้าไปในช่องทางนั้นแทน  เขาเงยหน้าขึ้น คิดคำต่อรองของคนตัวเล็ก

“มันเป็นครั้งแรกของผมกับคุณ ผมอยากจะจดจำช่วงเวลานี้ไว้ คุณบอกรักผมได้ไหม ครางชื่อผม ครางว่ารักผม รักผมมาก แม้ว่ามันจะเป็นคำโกหกก็ตาม”

มาร์ตินสบตาร่างสูง ตอนนี้เขายอมแล้ว แม้จะทำให้เราทั้งคู่เจ็บปวด แต่เขาทนไม่ไหวแล้ว

“เบน ฉันรักนาย ฉันต้องการนาย ใส่เข้ามาเถอะ”

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มด้วยความดีใจ ถึงมันจะเป็นการหลอกตัวเอง ถึงแม้จิตใจจะแตกสลาย แต่เขาต้องการ

เบเนดิกต์จับแกนกายใหญ่ของตัวเองถูของของมาร์ติน ก่อนที่จะวนอยู่หน้าช่องทางรัก เขาใช้แกนกายใหญ่ของเขาแทรกไปในช่องทางสีหวาน

เมื่อมาร์ตินรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่เข้ามาในร่างกาย ความเสียวซ่านก็แล่นไปทั่วร่างกายเล็กนี่ มือน้อยขย่ำผ้าปุที่นอนจนยับยู่ยี่ ร่างสูงพึงพอใจกับปฎิกิริยาของร่างเล็ก เขายังทำช้าๆ ไม่เร่งจังหวะ

“อ่าาาาาา เบน ฉันกำลังจะบ้าแล้ว” มาร์ตินครางหวาน

เบนก้มลงไปกระซิบที่ข้างหูคนตัวเล็ก “อย่าลืมสิครับ คุณรักผมใช่ไหม” พูดเสร็จ เบนก็ใช้ลิ้นร้อนเลียที่หูของคนตัวเล็ก

“อืมมมม เบน ฉันรักนาย ฉันรักนายมาก อื้อออ ฉันต้องการนาย ฉันอยากให้นายกระแทกความรักของนายมาที่ฉัน”

เบเนดิกต์เมื่อได้ยินก็หัวใจผ่องโต เขาค่อยๆเร่งจังหวะ คนตัวเล็กครางเสียงกระเส่า

“อ่าาาาาาาาา เบน ฉันรักนาย ฉันรักนาย” มาร์ตินครางเสียงหวาน ยิ่งทำให้เบเนดิกต์มีอารมณ์ เขากระแทกจนร่างเล็กจุก แต่เสียงหวานยังไม่มีท่าทีจะห้ามให้เขาหยุด

มาร์ตินสบตากับเบน มือเล็กๆนั้นคล้องคอร่างสูง “เบน ฉันอยากจูบนาย”

เบเนดิกต์ผ่อนแรงกระแทก เขาช้าลง ก่อนก้มลงไปจูบกับคนตัวเล็กอย่างรักใคร่

“อื้มมม อืออออ” เสียงครางเล็ดลอดออกจากปากมาร์ติน ตอนนี้เขามีความสุขเหลือเกิน จนเกือบนึกว่านี่คือความฝัน ถ้ามันเป็นความฝัน ไม่ว่าจะพูดอะไรออกไป มันก็เป็นแค่ความฝันใช่ไหมนะ

“เบน ฉันรักนาย มีแค่นาย ที่ฉันรัก” มาร์ตินเอ่ยเสียงหวาน ราวกับละเมอออกมา

เบนรับรู้ถึงน้ำเสียง มันไม่ใช่มาจากความอยาก

“ผมก็รักคุณมาร์ติน ผมรักคุณ เทิดทูนคุณ ผมรักคุณเหลือเกิน”

เบนฉุดร่างเล็กขึ้น ให้ร่างเล็กนั่งทับเขาแทน เขาต้องการให้มาร์ตินคุมจังหวะในครั้งนี้

มาร์ตินรู้หน้าที่ เขาเริ่มขยับเอวคอด “อ่าาา อื้มมมม” เสียงครางหวานยังไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหยุด เบเนดิกต์เริ่มทนไม่ไหว เขาจับเอวของร่างเล็ก พร้อมกับบดแรงกระแทก

“อ่าาาา อ๊ะะ  อ๊ะ อืมมมมมมมมมมมม” มาร์ตินครางกระเส่า เบเนดิกต์เริ่มเร่งจังหวะ เขาจะเสร็จแล้ว

“อ่าาาาาาาาาาาาาาา” ทั้งสองเกร็งร่างกระตุ๊กพร้อมกัน เบเนดิกต์เสร็จในช่องทางรักนั้น มาร์ตินเสร็จ แล้ว น้ำของเขาเปรอะบนท้องของร่างสูงเต็มไปหมด

มาร์ตินประคองร่างของตัวเองไม่ไหว เขาล้มลงนอนหมดแรงบนอกของเบน

“อืมม ฉันรักนายเบน” มาร์ตินเอ่ยออกมา ราวกับเสียงกระซิบ

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มอย่างมีความสุข

"ผมก็รักคุณ รักมาก รักมากที่สุด" แล้วเขาก็จูบลงบนผมนุ่มนิ่มของมาร์ติน

ร่างเล็กหมดแรงหลับบนอกแกร่งไปแล้ว เบเนดิกต์มองด้วยความเอ็นดู มือเกลี่ยผมของคนตัวเล็กเบาๆ

_"ผมรักคุณ ถึงแม้คุณจะโกหกว่ารักผม ผมก็รักคุณ"_ แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็หลับตามคนตัวเล็กไป

 

\------------------------------------------------------

เบเนดิกส์ตื่นก่อนคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินยังนอนอยู่บนอกของเขา เขาบีบจมูกมาร์ตินด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว เขารู้สึกว่าช่วงล่างของเขามันเปียกแฉะ อ่า.. นี่เขาลืมถอดออกใช่ไหม เบเนดิกส์จ้องมองร่างเล็กอีกครั้ง

แกล้งมาร์ตินหน่อยดีกว่า

เบเนดิกส์เริ่มขยับเอว ทำให้เจ้าสิ่งนั้นขยับตาม

"อื้มม เบน บะ..เบน เจ้าบ้า นายทำอะไรแต่เช้าเนี่ยย อ่าาา" มาร์ตินตื่นขึ้นมาด้วยความงั่วเงีย แต่ยังไม่ทันทำอะไรก็หมดหนทางต่อสู้ มีแต่ต้องตามเกมรักของเบเนดิกต์ต่อไป

\--------------------------------------------------------

กว่าจะออกจากห้อง ก็ปาไปบ่าย 3โมงแล้ว มาร์ตินหมดแรง และที่น่าแปลกใจคือ เบเนดิกต์ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหมดแรงเลย เบนทำเขาเสร็จไปหลายรอบ จนเลิกนับไปแล้ว เขาไม่เคยหมดแรงขนาดนี้ 

"คุณอยากทานอะไรครับมาร์ติน" เสียงเบเนดิกต์ตะโกนถามจากในครัว

"นายทำอาหารเป็นด้วยเหรอ"

"ไม่เป็น แต่ผมอยากทำให้คุณ" เบนตะโกนตอบกลับ

มาร์ตินค่อยๆ ยันร่างตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้น ทั้งตัวเขาระบมไปหมด โชคดีจริงๆ ที่วันนี้ไม่มีคิวถ่ายที่กอง เมื่อเบนเห็น       มาร์ตินเดินมา เขาก็รีบเข้าไปประคอง

"คุณน่าจะนั่งพัก รอผมทำอาหารไปเสริฟ"

"ฉันว่าถ้าทานของนาย คงไม่เจ็บตัวอย่างเดียว ต้องเข้าโรงบาลด้วยอาหารเป็นพิษแน่ๆ" แล้งมาร์ตินก็หัวเราะคิกคัก

เบเนดิกต์หน้างอเรียบร้อย

"อย่างอนสิเจ้าน้องชาย นายอยากกินไรล่ะ ฉันจะเป็นพ่อครัวให้" มาร์ตินยิ้มร่า

แต่เบเนดิกต์ในใจปวดแปล๊บ  มาร์ตินยังคงเห็นเขาเป็นเพียงน้องชาย แต่เขาต้องอดทนไว้

"อืม ออมเล็ตแล้วกันครับ รองท้องเบาๆก่อน ตอนเย็นเราไปหาอะไรทานข้างนอนกันนะ"

"จัดไป..."

แล้วมาร์ตินก็แสดงฝีมือเชฟให้เบนได้นั่งดู เขาเตรียมของและวัตถุดิบ ร่างเล็กใส่ผ้ากันเปื้อนสีน้ำตาลธรรมดาๆ แต่เบนมองว่ามันน่ารักมากเมื่ออยู่บนตัวของมาร์ติน มาร์ตินหยิบไข่ออกมา เนย นมจืด แฮม ชีส และพวกผักหลายสีออกมา

มาร์ตินเรียกให้เบนมาเป็นลูกมือ วางมืดกับเขียงและผักไว้ให้ "หั่นเล็กๆนะ เป็นลูกเต๋าเล็กๆ อย่าหันจนละเอียดและ นี่หันแบบนี้" แล้วมาร์ดินก็หยิบพริกหยวกสีสดใส หั่นให้เบนดู เบนพยักหน้าว่าเข้าใจแล้ว มาร์ตินจึงปล่อยให้เบนเตรียมผักอยู่เงียบๆ

มาร์ตินตอกไข่4ฟองลงในชามผสม ตีให้เข้ากันเล็กน้อย ใส่ นมจืด เนย ชีส เกลือและพริกไทยอีกนิดหน่อย พร้อมผสมให้เข้ากัน จากนั้นก็หันไปตั้งกะทะ หยอดน้ำมันมะกอกลงในกระทะพอประมาณ เบนหั่นผักเสร็จแล้ว เดินเอามาส่งให้มาร์ติน ผักที่เบนหั่นประกอบไปด้วย หอมใหญ่ พริกหยวก3สี เห็ดฟาง ปริมาณกำลังพอดี มาร์ตินจับเหล่าผักโยนใส่กะทะ ตามด้วยแฮมชิ้นเล็กๆ เขาคั่วไฟจนสุขส่งกลิ่นหอม จึงนำไข่ที่ผสมไว้ ใส่ลงไป เขาผัดเร็วๆ เพื่อไม่ให้ไข่จับตัวเป็นก้อนใหญ่ๆ พอไข่เริ่มจะจับตัว ก็รีบโกยไข่ไปไว้ด้านตรงข้ามกับด้ามจับกะทะ แล้วยกกะทะให้ด้านด้ามจับสูง ให้อีกด้านทิ่มลงในไฟ จากนั้นก็เอาตะหลิว จัดรูปทรงไข่ให้เป็นแผ่นพับคล้ายโรตี แล้วตัดแบ่งครึ่งเพื่อนำมาใส่จานทั้ง2 ที่เตรียมไว้

เบเนดิกต์มองด้วยความทึ่ง

"หึๆ นี่แค่เด็กๆนะเบน" มาร์ตินว่า เพราะเขาเห็นดวงตาที่แสดงออกมาทึ่งในตัวเขามากแค่ไหน

"แต่ผมว่า ยังไงมันก็สุดยอดอยุ่ดีนะครับ"

"ไปจัดโต๊ะเถอะ" มาร์ตินว่า เบนจึงรีบจัดโต๊ะทันที

  

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ผ่านมาแล้ว 6 เดือน ที่มาร์ตินมีความสัมพันธ์กับเบเนดิกต์  ปรกติ อย่างมากที่สุด แค่อาทิตย์เดียว มาร์ตินก็เปลี่ยนคู่นอนแล้ว มาร์ตินมีความสุขเมื่อได้อยู่กับเบน มันแตกต่างจากคนอื่นๆทั้งหมด และเบนก็ไม่เคยทำให้เขาเบื่อเลย ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่องที่คุยกัน ไปเที่ยวกัน หรือsex เบเนดิกต์สรรหาสิ่งแปลกใหม่มาตอบสนองมาร์ตินได้ทุกเมื่อ แต่มาร์ตินก็ยังชอบแจกขนมจีบไปทั่วเช่นเคย เบนรู้เรื่องนี้ดี แค่เพียงเขาไม่พูดออกมา เขารู้ว่าถ้าพูดออกไปเมื่อไร ร่างเล็กต้องหนีจากเขาไปแน่ แค่ที่เป็นอยู่ตอนนี้ เขาก็สุขใจมากๆแล้ว มาร์ตินมีแค่เขาคนเดียว

"มาร์ติน ผมมีถ่ายละครที่อเมริกา 3 เดือน คุณอยู่คนเดียวได้ไหม" เบเนดิกต์บอกมาร์ติน เพราะตอนนี้ทั้งคู่อาศัยอยู่ด้วยกันแล้ว มาร์ตินให้กุญแจบ้านเบนไป1ชุด

"3 เดือนเลยเหรอ นายรู้ใช่ไหม ว่าฉันจะต้องเหงาแน่นอน"

"ครับ ผมถึงจะสไกป์ หาคุณทุกวันเลยไง" เบเนดิกต์ตอบยิ้มๆ แล้วเดินไปโอบกอดคนตัวเล็กจากด้านหลัง สูดกลิ่นหอมอ่อนๆจากร่างเล็ก

มาร์ตินลูบแขนร่างสูง หันไปเผชิญหน้ากับเบน ประทับจูบที่ปากหนาเบาๆ "ฉันจะคิดถึงนาย"

"งั้นผมขอยืนยันความคิดถึงตรงนี่เลยนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์กดมาร์ตินลงบนโซฟาในห้องรับแขก

"เจ้าบ้านี่ อ่าาาาาาาา" แล้วเสียงครางหวานก็ดั่งขึ้น

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ก่อนที่จะไปอเมริกา เบเนดิกต์จ้างให้พนักงานมาติดตั้งชุดกล้องวงจรปิดภายในบ้าน คุณภาพคมชัดระดับ HD ทั้งภาพและเสียง ทุกห้อง ทั้งนอกบ้านและในบ้าน เขาอยากเห็นมาร์ตินตลอดเวลาที่ไม่อยู่ อยากรู้ว่ามาร์ตินทำอะไร หรือ ทำอะไรกับใคร... เขาติดโดยไม่ให้มาร์ตินรู้

ในวันเดินทาง มาร์ตินไม่ได้ไปส่งเบนเพราะติดถ่ายละครอยู่ ตั้งแต่นั้นมา เบนติดต่อมาร์ตินทางสไกป์ ส่งข้อความ และแอบดูกล้องวงจรปิดบ่อยๆ เขาสบายใจขึ้น เมื่อมาร์ตินไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะลาก ผู้ชายที่ไหนเข้าบ้าน

"มาร์ติน คุณเห็นผมไหม" เบเนดิกส์ส่องกล้องผ่านโปรแกรมสไกป์หาคนตัวเล็ก

"เห็น ได้ยินชัดแจ๋วเลย"

"ผมคิดถึงคุณมาก" เบเนดิกต์ส่งยิ้มให้กล้อง

"ฉันคิดถึงนายจนเลิกคิดถึงไปแล้วเจ้าน้องชาย"

"คุณเลิกคิดถึงผมไม่ได้นะ มันจะทำให้ผมเศร้า" เบเนดิกต์ปั้นหน้าทะเล้น แต่ที่จริงในใจมันเจ็บ น้องชายอีกแล้ว...

" งานไปถึงไหนแล้วล่ะ" มาร์ตินส่งคำถาม

"งานถ่ายทำเสร็จเร็วกว่าที่คิดครับอาจได้กลับก่อนนะ"

"โอเค กลับวันไหนบอกนะ ฉันจะได้เตรียมจัดปาร์ตี้ไว้ให้เลย เอาล่ะ ขอตัวก่อนนะเบน ต้องไปเข้าฉากแล้ว" มาร์ตินพูดกับกล้องเสร็จ ก็พับโน๊ตบุ๊คเก็บทันทีไม่เปิดโอกาสให้เบนได้บอกลา

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

ผ่านมา 2เดือน กว่าแล้ว งานเสร็จเร็วกว่ากำหนด เบเนดิกต์ขอกับผู้กำกับว่าจะกลับมาก่อน งานเรียบร้อยดี เขาจึงอนุญาติ เบนอยากจะเซอร์ไพรส์ มาร์ติน เขาเปิดดูกล้องวงจรปิดในบ้าน ตอนนี้มาร์ตินทำอาหารอยู่ในครัว เขาหวังว่า กลับไปแล้ว จะได้ชิมอาหารฝีมือมาร์ตินอีกครั้ง

แต่เบเนดิกต์ไม่ได้คิดว่า เวลาบนเครื่องที่ผ่านไป ไม่สามารถดูกล้องวงจรปิดได้...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

เบเนดิกต์มาถึงที่บ้านแล้ว เขานั่งแท็กซี่มาจากสนามบิน เขาล้วงกุญแจไขประตูบ้าน แต่บ้านไม่ได้ล็อค เขาเลยเปิดประตูเข้าไป

ภายในบ้านส่งกลิ่นหอมของเครื่องเทศ เบนได้ยินเสียงก๊อกแก๊งจากในครัว เขาต้องการเซอร์ไพรส์ เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆย่องเดินอย่างเงียบๆไปที่ครัว แต่สิ่งที่เขาเห็น มันกลับทำให้เขาใจสลาย

"แชดวิก อ่าา เร่งอีกก" มาร์ตินครางเสียงหวาน บนเคาน์เตอร์เตรียมอาหารในครัว

แชดวิก ก้มลงจูบมาร์ติน แล้วเร่งจังหวะ

"อืมมมมมมมม"

เบเนดิกต์ยืนมองภาพนั้น เขาได้แต่นิ่งงัน ไม่กล้าเดิน ไม่กล้าส่งเสียง เขาอยากจะไปกระชากเจ้า แชดวิกออกจากมาร์ติน อยากจะต่อยมัน กระทืบมันมันตายคาบ้าน แต่ร่างกายมันไม่เป็นไปตามใจนึก ใจของเขาสลายเกินกว่าจะมีแรงไปจัดการสองคนตรงหน้า เขาเดินมานั่งเงียบๆที่โซฟา รอให้เขาทั้ง2คนรู้ตัว ว่ามีเขาอีกคนหนึ่งในบ้านหลังนี้

แชดวิก โบสแมน นักแสดงในบท แบล็ค แพนเธอร์ เขารู้จักกับมาร์ตินเพราะเคยได้ถ่ายละครด้วยกัน ไม่คิดว่า จะตามมาร์ตินมาถึงที่นี้

เบเนดิกต์ได้ยินเสียงครางหวานซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า จากนั้นก็เปลี่ยนเป็นเสียงหัวเราะคิกคัก พวกเขาคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนานจากนั้น เบนก็เห็นพวกเขาเดินออกมาจากห้องครัว ในชุดเรียบร้อย มาร์ตินผงะทันที เมื่อเห็นเบเนดิกต์นั่งรออยู่ที่โซฟา แชดวิกประหลาดใจเล็กน้อย ว่ามีแขกมาที่บ้านนี้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร แต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจ

"มาร์ติน ขอบคุณครับ สำหรับอาหารมื้อนี้ แถมยังห่อให้ผมกลับด้วย"

มาร์ตินยืนมองเบเนดิกต์แว็บหนึ่ง แล้วเดินไปส่งแซดวิกที่หน้าบ้าน

"อืม เอาไว้มาเจอกันอีกนะพ่อเสือดำ" มาร์ตินโบกมือลา แล้วปิดประตูลง เขาถอนหายใจแรง หันไปดูเบเนดิกต์ที่นั่งนิ่งตรงโซฟา เขาเดินไปยืนเผชิญหน้ากับเบน

"คุณไม่เคยมีผมคนเดียวเลยใช้ไหม ตลอดเวลาที่คบกันมา" เบเนดิกต์กล่าวเสียงนิ่ง

มาร์ตินมองร่างสูง ในที่สุด วันนี้ก็มาถึงจนได้

"ฉัน เคยมีนายคนเดียว 3 เดือนแรก..."

"มาร์ติน ทำไมคุณทำกับผมแบบนี้" หนุ่มร่างสูงตะหวาดคนตัวเล็กอย่างร้ายกาจ

"เบเนดิกต์ เราตกลงกันแล้วนะ ว่าเราจะไม่ก้าวก่ายเรื่องส่วนตัว" มาร์ติน พูดเสียงเรียบ เขาจ้องไปในดวงตาสีเขียวอ่อนของเบเนดิกต์ ด้วยสายตาที่เย็นชา แต่ดวงตาของเบเนดิกต์นั้น กลับมีแต่ความปวดร้าวแสดงออกมา

"คุณเป็นของผมแล้ว คุณนอนกับผม จูบผม คุณไม่รู้สึกอะไรบ้างเลยเหรอ ทำไมคุณถึงยังไปนอนกับคนอื่นอีก"

"เฮ้อ...นายนี่น้า โตแล้วนะ แล้วเราก็ตกลงกันแล้วด้วย นายจริงจังกับชีวิตเกินไปรึเปล่าเบน" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์

เบเนดิกต์มองคนตัวเล็กอย่างไม่อยากจะเชื่อ เขาพูดเสียงสั่น "ผมรู้แล้วว่าเราแค่ตกลงที่จะมี sex กัน แต่ผมรักคุณไปแล้ว ผมรักคุณมาตั้งนานแล้ว!!"

 

และนี่คือจุดเริ่มต้นทั้งหมด ของเรื่องราวที่กำลังจะเกิดขึ้น!!

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. "ต้องรบกวนเธอแล้ว"

"เบน พรุ่งนี้นายมีถ่ายละคร ตอนตี4 แล้วบ่าย3โมงเย็นมีนัดเจรจากับหุ้นส่วน จากนั้นต้องเดินทางไปสิงคโปร์ เครื่องออกตอน 2ทุ่ม" มาร์ตินแจ้งรายละเอียดตารางงานวันพรุ่งนี้

"ครับ แล้ววันนี้ตารางงานผมต้องมีไปที่ไหนอีกไหม" เบเนดิกต์ถามเสียงเรียบ

"ไม่มีงานแล้วล่ะ แต่นายมีนัดกับ ลาร่า ตอน 4ทุ่มครึ่ง"

ลาร่า พัลเวอร์ นักแสดงสาวแสนสวย ที่ทั้งคู่รู้จักกันตอนเล่น Sherlock ของ BBC เธอได้รับบทเป็น ไอรีน แอดเลอร์

"แล้วคุณไปไหนต่อรึเปล่า" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยถาม แล้วแอบชำเลืองตามองคนตัวเล็ก

"ไม่ล่ะ ฉันว่าจะกลับไปนอนบ้านนะ ฉันล้ามากเลย นายไปสนุกเถอะ"

  
ตั้งแต่ที่มาร์ตินได้รับข่าวจากอแมนด้าว่างานถูกยกเลิกทั้งหมด เขาก็ไม่มีงานใดๆเข้ามาอีก ทำให้ว่างงานเกือบ 3 เดือน จนมาร์ตินเกือบถอดใจไปสมัครงาน เป็นพนักงานมนุษย์เงินเดือนธรรมดาๆ เพราะเขาก็ไม่เคยถือตัวเองว่าเป็นดาราดัง เพราะงั้น เป็นธรรมดาเมื่อมี จุดสุงสุด ย่อมมีจุดต่ำสุดในชีวิต

จนกระทั่ง คุณทิโมธี คาร์ลตัน พ่อของเบเนดิกต์ ติดต่อเข้ามา ว่าสนใจจะเป็นผู้จัดการและเลขาส่วนตัวให้กับเบนไหม เนื่องจากตอนถ่ายทำซี่รีย์เชอร์ล็อค มาร์ตินได้มีโอกาสพูดคุยและทำความรู้จักกับพ่อและแม่ของเบเนดิกต์ และก็คุยกันถูกคอ ทำให้สนิทกัน บางทีก็มีไปทานข้าวด้วยกันกับครอบครัวของเบน

ทิโมธีแจ้งว่า ตอนนี้ต้องการให้เบเนดิกต์เข้ามามีส่วนร่วมกับกิจการที่ตระกูลคัมเบอร์แบตช์ดูแลอยู่และทางผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของเบนก็ลาออก และได้รู้ข่าวว่ามาร์ตินยังไม่มีงานติดต่อเข้ามา เลยมาสอบถาม

มาร์ตินตัดสินใจอยู่ชั่วครู่ แล้วถือเป็นโอกาสที่ดี ที่จะได้ศึกษางานใหม่ๆ เลยตอบตกลง และตอนนี้ มาร์ตินก็เป็น ทั้ง ผู้จัดการ และ เลขาส่วนตัวของเบเนดิกต์มาได้ 5 เดือนแล้ว

  
มาร์ตินเมื่อตอนแรกที่ได้มาเป็นผู้จัดการส่วนตัว เขามีเรื่องที่ไม่เข้าใจหลายอย่าง แต่ก็สามารถปรับตัวได้รวดเร็วเพราะมีเพื่อนสนิทอย่าง อแมนด้า คอยให้คำปรึกษาตลอด ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเรื่อง การรับงาน การคิดค่าตัว การเจรจาและอื่นๆ

และที่สำคัญ ตลอดระยะเวลาการทำงานกับเบเนดิกต์ เขายังไม่ได้ มีsex กับใครเลย

เพราะอะไรน่ะเหรอ? เพราะงานทั้งหนัก และยุ่งมาก ถ่ายละครเสร็จ ยังต้องไปประชุม ดูงาน และอื่นๆอีก บางครั้งเมื่อเบนติดถ่ายละคร มาร์ตินก็ต้องไปทำหน้าที่เป็นตัวแทนในการประชุมผู้ถือหุ้น จนอดเห็นใจเบนไม่ได้ แต่ก็อดที่จะเห็นใจตัวเองไม่ได้เช่นกัน แต่เขาก็สนุกกับงานนะ!!

ตั้งแต่ที่มาร์ตินบอกเลิกกับเบเนดิกต์คราวนั้น เบเนดิกต์ก็มีท่าทีเปลี่ยนไป ไม่จ้องมองมาร์ตินด้วยสายตาที่ชื่นชมอีก บางครั้งมีเผลอสบตากัน แต่มันเป็นสายตาที่ว่างเปล่า มาร์ตินเจ็บปวดอยู่บ้าง แต่มันสมครวแล้วที่เบนจะทำแบบนี้

ตอนนี้เหมือนทุกอย่างกลับตาลปัตร เบนกลายเป็นคนเจ้าชู้ คบใครหลายคนพร้อมกัน และไม่สนใจใยดีว่าอีกฝ่ายจะเลิกหรือไปมีคนอื่น กลับเป็นมาร์ติน ที่ทำแต่งานและงาน จนเหมือนพวกบ้างาน และไม่มีเวลาสนใจใคร

  
"ครับ งั้นวันนี้ผมไม่กลับนะ เจอกันที่กองถ่ายเลยตอนตี4" เบเนดิกต์ว่า แล้วพาตัวเองขึ้นรถขับออกไป

มาร์ตินมองตามรถที่ร่างสูงขับออกไปจนลับตา เขาถอนหายใจน้อยๆ ยิ้มให้กับตัวเอง เขาอยากมีความสัมพันธ์กับใครบ้าง แต่ด้วยหน้าที่ และตารางงานของคนอื่นๆไม่ตรงกัน ทำให้ไม่เจอใครเลย และเขาก็เหงาอยู่ไม่น้อย แต่ในเมื่อนี้คือทางที่เขาเลือกเอง เขาก็ต้องยอมรับ...

  
มาร์ตินยกข้อมือขึ้นมาเพื่อดูเวลา ตอนนี้ 22.05น เขายังมีเวลาว่างก่อนเข้ากองอีก 5 ชั่วโมง ก่อนจะเตรียมตัวไปกองถ่าย เขาก็อยากหาใครสักคนมานอนด้วย แต่เขาเหนื่อยเกินไปที่จะออกแรงแบบนั้น เขาต้องการพักผ่อนจิตใจและร่างกาย

มาร์ตินนึกย้อนไปถึงตอนที่เบเนดิกต์ยังเป็นคู่นอนของเขา เบนนั้นแข็งแรงมาก และสดชื่นอยู่ตลอดเวลา ถึงแม้ว่าจะ "ทำ" กันมาทั้งวัน แต่เบนก็ไม่มีท่าทีเหนื่อยให้เห็นเลย บางทีเขายังอิจฉาที่เบนมีร่างกายที่ฟิตเปี้ยแบบนั้น

เวลาว่างเพียงน้อยนิดวันนี้ มาร์ตินวางแผนที่จะไปร้านหนังสือเจ้าประจำ เขาอยากหาหนังสือทำอาหารสไตล์ใหม่ๆ เพื่อฝึกทักษะของตัวเอง

มาร์ตินเดินเลือกหนังสืออยู่รอบๆร้าน เขาสดุดตากับหนังสือสูตรอาหารเล่มหนึ่ง หน้าปกดูสีสันสบายตา แต่อาหารในจานกับการจัดวางกลับฉูดฉาดน่ารับประทาน เขากำลังจะเอือมมือหยิบ แต่ก็มีมือใหญ่มาคว้าไปก่อน มาร์ตินหันหน้าไปมองเจ้าของมือนั้นทีนที เขามาก่อน และต้องการหนังสือเล่มนี้นะ

"เอ๊ะคุณ ผมจะหยิบก่อ...... คุณ แมดส์ มิคเคลสัน!!"

 

\----------------------------------------------

เบเนดิกต์ขับรถออกมา แอบลอบมองคนตัวเล็กทางกระจกหลัง เขาเห็นมาร์ตินยิ้มเศร้าๆ เขาอยากเห็นคนตัวเล็กเศร้ากว่านี้

ความจริงแล้ว เรื่องทั้งหมด มันเกิดขึ้นจากเขาเอง เขาติดต่อกับเอเจนซี่ต่างๆที่มาร์ตินรับงานว่าให้ยกเลิกงานของมาร์ตินทั้งหมด และตนเองจะเป็นคนจ่ายค่าเสียหายพร้อมแนะนำนักแสดงแทนให้

จากนั้นก็ให้พ่อของตนจัดการเรื่องให้มาร์ตินมาเป็นผู้จัดการและเลขาส่วนตัวของตน เพราะเบเนดิกต์ต้องการที่จะ ซื้อเวลา ของมาร์ติน หรือง่ายๆก็คือ ต้องการควบคุมมาร์ติน ไม่ให้ห่างจากสายตาของเขาเอง

  
เบเนดิกต์วางแผนที่จะควบคุมมาร์ติน ไม่ให้เขาสามารถไปมีความสัมพันธ์กับใครได้อีก และสุดท้ายมาร์ตินก็จะเหลือแค่เขาคนเดียว

และเมื่อถึงเวลานั้น เขาจะเป็นฝ่ายทิ้งคนตัวเล็กบ้าง ให้สาสมกับที่โดนกระทำไว้

มันอาจเป็นความคิดแบบเด็กๆ แต่นี้เป็นหนทางเดียวที่เขาคิดออกตอนนี้

แล้ววันนี้ที่เขาปล่อยให้มาร์ตินอยู่คนเดียวเพราะเขาแกล้งมาร์ตินจนหัวปั่นกับงานแล้วทั้งวัน เลยไถ่โทษให้คนตัวเล็กได้พักผ่อนบ้าง เขารู้จักมาร์ตินดี ถ้ามาร์ตินเหนื่อยมากๆ จะไม่มีอารมณ์ไปหา ผู้ชายที่ไหนแน่นอน

\----------------------------------------------

"ลาร่า เชิญครับ" เบเนดิกต์ผายมือให้ลาร่านั่งที่เก้าอี้ที่มีบริกรเลื่อนให้

"เบน ฉันไม่คิดว่าคุณจะเป็นฝ่ายเชิญฉันมาดินเนอร์"

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มกรุ่มกริ่ม "ผมคิดว่า บางทีผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะปฎิบัติตัวอย่างไรกับคนที่มีเสน่ห์เช่นคุณ"

ลาร่ายิ้มแก้มปริ้ เธอรู้ว่าเบเนดิกต์แค่ต้องการเพื่อนคลายเหงา และเธอก็เป็นตัวเลือกที่ดีในวันนี้

\----------------------------------------------

  
ตอนนี้มาร์ตินกลับมาถึงบ้านแล้ว เขายังอาศัยอยู่ในบ้านหลังเดิมกับ เบเนดิกต์ ใช่! เวลาที่เบนต้องทำงานในตัวเมือง เขาจะมาค้างที่นี้ แต่ เขากับเบนก็ไม่มีความสัมพันธ์เกินเลยต่อกัน

"คุณแมดส์ครับ เชิญเข้ามาได้เลย"

"ต้องรบกวนเธอแล้ว" แมดส์ว่าแล้วเดินเข้ามาในบ้าน

ที่ร้านหนังสือ คนที่เขาเจอคือ แมดส์ มิคเคลสัน นักแสดงที่เขาชื่นชม และยกย่อง เขาเคยอ่านนิตยสาร แมดส์ยังมีงานอดิเรกเหมือนกันกับเขาด้วย นั้นคือการทำอาหาร

เขาได้พูดคุยกับแมดส์เล็กน้อย ได้ความว่าวันนี้เดินทางมาถ่ายทำละครที่นี้ พรุ่งนี้ก็จะบินกลับแล้ว เลยมาดูสูตรอาหารประจำชาติที่ดัดแปลงใหม่ๆ เพื่อซื้อกลับไปลองทำที่บ้าน

  
"วันนี้คุณค้างที่นี้ก็ได้นะครับ เพราะวันนี้ผมอยู่คนเดียว" มาร์ตินอธิบายแล้วเดินเข้าไปในครัว

แมดส์วางกระเป๋า สำรวจบ้านเล็กน้อย แล้วเดินตามมาร์ตินไป

"วันนี้อยู่คนเดียวเหรอ ปรกติเธออยู่กับใครล่ะ"

"อ่า ผมอยู่กับเจ้านายผมครับ เบเนดิกต์ ตอนนี้เขาเป็นเจ้านายผมแล้วล่ะ"

"ฮืม.. ออ ฉันเคยได้ยินมาบ้างล่ะนะ" แมดส์กล่าวเสียงเรียบ จ้องมองมาร์ตินไม่วางตา เพราะเขาก็พอรู้เรื่องราวระหว่างคนในวงการมาบ้าง แล้วมีช่วงหนึ่งที่ มาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์โด่งดังมาก ทำให้ข่าวซุบซิบมากมาย ถึงไม่อยากรับฟัง ก็รู้อยู่ดี

"เอ่อ... มองผมแบบนี้ผมเกร็งนะครับ" มาร์ตินว่า พลางทำท่าหวาดๆ เพราะมาร์ตินอ่านท่าทางเขาไม่ออกและเขาก็ไม่มีท่าาทีว่าจะอยากนอนกับมาร์ตินด้วย

"ฮ่าๆๆ ไม่ต้องเกร็งเด็กน้อย งั้นวันนี้ฉันนอนค้างที่นี้แหละ เดี้ยวฉันทำดินเนอร์ให้นะ ถือว่าเป้นการขอบคุณที่ให้ที่พัก" แมดส์ยิ้มน้อยๆ

มาร์ตินยิ้มอย่างยินดี เขาจะได้ชิมอาหารจากนักแสดงรุ่นพี่ที่เขาชื่นชม

  
\----------------------------------------------

  
"ตอนนี้ก็ดึกมากแล้ว ฉันว่าเราทำอะไรที่มันย่อยง่ายๆดีกว่านะ" แมดส์ถามมาร์ติน พลางคิดเมนูไปด้วย

"อ่า ก็ดีครับ ถึงผมจะหิวแต่ถ้ากินก่อนนอนแปบเดียว ตื่นมามันจะไม่สดชื่น"

"ตอนที่เราแวะซุปเปอร์ ฉันหยิบแซลมอนมาด้วย งั้นเราทำเมนู แซลมอนอบน้ำผึ้งกัน" แมดส์พูดเสร็จก็ส่งยิ้มจริงใจไปให้มาร์ติน

"ว๊าว น่าสนใจมากเลยครับ ผมเคยได้ชิมแซลมอลดิบมาบ้าง แต่ผมชอบปลาเนื้อขาว มากกว่า" มาร์ตินอธิบายพลางสวมผ้ากันเปื้อนไปด้วย

"เธอยังคงไม่รู้จักความอร่อยของปลาเนื้อส้มนะมาร์ติน งั้นเมนูนี้ ฉันจะทำให้เธอรักปลาแซลมอล" แมดส์ว่า หัวเราะคิกคัก

ในตอนแรกที่มาร์ตินได้พูดคุยกับแมดส์ เขามีอาการเกร็งๆ หน่อย เพราะแมดส์เป็นคนหน้าดุ แต่พอได้คุยกัน แมดส์เป็นคนนิสัยดี ตลก และจริงใจมากๆ จากที่ชื่นชอบก็กลายเป็น เคารพ และยังชอบเข้าครัวเหมือนกันอีก ขอสมัครเป็นลูกศิษย์ได้ไหมนะ...

  
แมดส์หยิบปลาแซลมอนออกมาจากถุง เขาทำอาหารอย่างมีความสุข ฮัมเพลงคลอไปด้วยเบาๆ มาร์ตินสังเกตเขาทุกทวงท่า แมดส์นำปลามาวางไว้ที่อุณถูมิห้องให้ละลาย จากนั้น ก็ให้มาร์ตินเตรียมส่วนผสม แมดส์เตรียมแผ่นฟอยล์ขนาดพอดีห่อชิ้นปลาได้ วางบนถาดอบ จากนั้น ก็นำ กระเทียมสับหั่นฝอย น้ำส้มสายชูหมักจากไวน์ขาว ใส่น้ำผึ้ง คนเบาๆ ขยี้ใบไทม์ใส่ลงไปในชามผสม ปรุงรสเพิ่มเติ่มเล็กน้อยด้วยเกลือโคเชอร์ และพริกไทยดำป่น เพื่อให้มีกลิ่นหอมจางๆ แมดส์ผสมเครื่องปรุงให้เข้ากัน เขาใช้นิ้วชี้จุ่มลงในชามผสมแล้วชิม มีสีหน้าครุ่นคิดเล็กน้อย

***(เกลือโคเชอร์มีลักษณะเป็นผลึกค่อนข้างขรุขระ เนื้อหยาบ ซึ่งผลึกลักษณะแบบนี้มีประโยชน์กับการทำอาหารมาก เพราะสามารถให้รสชาติที่ยอดเยี่ยมได้ เกลือโครเชอร์จะละลายตัวภายในระยะเวลาสั้น ๆ และรสสัมผัสก็ยังกระจายตัวเข้าไปในอาหารได้รวดเร็วด้วย)

"มาร์ติน ลองชิมสิ" พูดจบ แมดส์ก็ใช้นิ้วชี้ที่จุ่มน้ำปรุงในชามผสมมาให้มาร์ตินชิม ร่างเล็ก ผะงะเล็กน้อย มองนิ้วอย่างหวาดๆ แต่ก็งับนิ้วชี้ และดูดเลียปลายนิ้วนั้น

"อ๊ะ อร่อยใช้ได้แล้วครับ แต่ผมขอเพิ่มน้ำผึ้งได้ไหม มันหอมมากๆเลย" มาร์ตินว่าพลางออกความเห็น โดยไม่มีท่าทีเขินอาย เพราะเขาทึ่งกับรสชาตินี้

"ได้เลยตัวเล็ก เธอชอบกลิ่นน้ำผึ้งสินะ ไว้คราวหน้าลองทำเนื้ออบน้ำผึ้งไหม ฉันมีสูตรเด็ด นายต้องชอบมันแน่" แมดส์ว่าพลางหยดน้ำผึ้งใส่ไปเล็กน้อย ถ้าใส่มากไปเขากลัวจะเสียรสชาติ

มาร์ตินเก็บอาการไม่อยู่ ดีใจจนออกนอกหน้า ตอบตกลงทันที แมดส์เห็นก็หัวเราะน้อยๆ ยิ้มกริ่มตามสไตล์

เขาสังเกตแซลมอล น้ำแข็งละลายเรียบร้อยแล้ว เขาใช้ผ้าซับน้ำตามตัวปลาออกอย่างเบามือ นำหน่อไม้ฝรั่งวางบนฟอยล์ จากนั้นก็วางแซลมอนลงไปบนหน่อไม้ฝรั่ง แล้วจัดการราดส่วนผสมให้ทั่วทั้งชิ้นปลา จากนั้นก็ห่อกระดาษฟอยล์จนมิดชิดไม่เห็นส่วนเนื้อปลา แล้วนำเข้าเตาอบ แมดส์มองปลาในเตาอบอย่างพึ่งพอใจ

"รออีกประมาณ15-20นาทีล่ะ เจ้าปลานี้ก็จะออกมาแล้ว" แมดส์ว่าพลางล้างมือที่อ่างล้างจาน

"ตรงนี้เสร็จแล้ว งั้นผมขอไปจัดห้องให้คุณแมดส์ก่อนนะครับ" มาร์ตินว่าพลางถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนออก

"แมดส์ เรียก แมดส์ ก็พอ"

มาร์ตินมองแมดส์อยู่ชั่วครู่แล้วตอบตกลง "ครับแมดส์"

  
\----------------------------------------------

  
เบเนดิกต์ ตอนนี้เขานอนอยุ่ที่โรงแรม พอทานข้าวกับลาร่าเสร็จ เขาก็ขอตัวกลับแจ้งว่ามีงานต้องทำ เธอก็ไม่ถามให้มากความ เบเนดิกต์นั่งสูบบุหรี่อยู่ที่ระเบียงนอกห้อง เขามองวิวของลอนดอนยามค่ำคืน ในใจก็นึกถึงคนตัวเล็ก ไม่รู้ว่าตอนนี้จะนอนหลับไปรึยัง

เบเนดิกส์ขยี้บุหรีทิ้งในที่เขี่ยบุหรี เดินเข้าห้อง ล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงกว้าง คว้าโทรศัพท์บนหัวเตียง เขาต้องการเห็นมาร์ติน กล้องวงจรปิดที่แอบติดไว้ตอนนั้น เบเนดิกต์ยังคงติดไว้ที่เดิมทุกจุดในและนอกบ้าน และมาร์ตินก็ยังไม่รู้เหมือนเคย อาจเป็นเพราะมาร์ตินไม่สนใจ หรือไม่คิดว่าเบเนดิกต์จะมาแอบติดก็ไม่รู้ แต่ก็เป็นโอกาสที่ดีของเบน ที่จะได้ดูคนตัวเล็กของเขา

เบเนดิกต์เปิดApp ที่สามารถดูภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดแบบออนไลน์ได้ เมื่อภาพปรากฏ เขาไล่ดูภาพ ในห้องนอน ห้องน้ำ ห้องนั่งเล่น จนถึงห้องครัว เขาเห็นมาร์ตินกำลังเลียนิ้วของผู้ชายคนนั้น อารมณ์ของเบนก็เกิดพุ่งพลาน เขาคาดการณ์ผิด ไม่คิดว่ามาร์ตินจะหักหลังเขาอีกแล้ว แต่ถ้าตอนนี้กลับไป แล้วเขาจะกลับใปในฐานะอะไรล่ะ?

เบเนดิกต์ทั้งโกรธ เสียใจ และสับสน เขาตั้งใจจะทำให้คนตัวเล็กเสียใจที่สุด แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่า ยังคงมีแต่เขาที่เสียใจ ยังคงมีแต่เขาที่รักมาร์ติน

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองภาพในจอเคลือนไหว คนสองคนคุยกันสนุกสนาน เสียงหัวเราะจากมาร์ตินที่เขาไม่ได้ยินมานาน แต่มาร์ตินกลับหัวเราะได้ง่ายดายเมื่ออยู่กับคนนั้น แมดส์ มิคเคลสัน...


	5. "แล้วอะไรที่มันตลกรู้ไหมริชาร์ด"

 

เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ตินมาเจอกันที่กองถ่ายเลย สีหน้าของเบเนดิกต์เพลียมาก เนื่องจากเมื่อคืน เขาเฝ้าดูกล้องวงจรปิด ว่ามาร์ติน กับแมดส์ จะมีอะไรเกิดขึ้นรึเปล่า แต่ทว่า ก็เฝ้าดูจนได้เวลาไปกองถ่ายก็ไม่มี ทำให้เขาสบายใจขึ้น แต่ร่างกายของเขามันรับไม่ไหว มาร์ตินบอกเขามีอาการตัวร้อน เบนเองก็รู้สึกผิดปรกติกับตัวเอง เขาทั้งเวียนหัวและคลื่นไส้ แต่ก็อดทนทำงานต่อไป

ตกเย็น เบเนดิกต์ต้องไปขึ้นเครื่อง แต่เบนกลับอาเจียน ปวดหัว และเป็นลมหมดสติไป มาร์ตินจึงต้องไปเป็นตัวแทนในการประชุม แล้วให้อแมนด้า ดูแลเบนที่โรงพยาบาลแทนเขา

การประชุมผู้ถือหุ้นรายใหญ่ มีปัญหาในเรื่องการเซ็นสัญญา มาร์ตินไม่สามารถนำเนินการในฐานะที่เป็นตัวแทนได้ เขาจึงต้องอยู่เพื่อเคลียร์ปัญหาเหล่านี้ โดยปรึกษากับ ธิโมที่ แล้วให้เขาช่วยดำเนินการ นั้นทำให้มาร์ตินต้องค้างอยู่ที่นั้น 3 วัน 

จนการประชุมเรียบร้อย มาร์ตินจึงเดินทางกลับ  และตรงไปหาเบเนดิกต์ที่โรงพยาบาลทันที่

เมื่อมาถึงห้องที่เบเนดิกต์รักษาตัว เขาเปิดเข้าไปอย่างระมัดระวังไม่ให้เกิดเสียงดัง ตอนนี้เป็นเวลากลางคืนแต่ยังไม่หมดเวลาเยี่ยมไข้ ในห้องปิดไฟมืด เงียบ และสงบ มีแสงลอดผ่านจากหน้าต่าง ทำให้เห็นเบนนอนทอดตัวอยู่บนเตียง มีสายน้ำเกลือติดอยู่ที่แขนของเบน

มาร์ตินค่อยๆเดินเข้าไปใกล้ๆ เขาไม่อยากเปิดไฟ เพราะกลัวว่าจะทำให้ร่างสูงตื่น  มาร์ตินนั่งลงที่เก้าอี้ข้างเตียง เขาถอนหายใจเบาๆ เอามือเล็กของตัวเองลูบผมของเบเนดิกต์อย่างอ่อนโยน 

เขาจ้องเบเนดิกต์อยู่สักครู่ แล้วก็ระบายความในใจออกมา

"อแมนด้าบอกว่านายเป็นโรคไข้เลือดออก เบน เพราะนายทำงานหนักเกินไป เลยไม่สบายแบบนี้" มาร์ตินพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

"ฉันขอโทษ ที่ดูแลนายไม่ดี ฉันมันเป็นผู้จัดการที่ใช้ไม่ได้เลย" พูดเสร็จ มาร์ตินก็หัวเราะฝืนๆ

มาร์ตินจ้องมองหน้าที่ขาวซีดของเบเนดิกต์ ปากที่แห้งผาก เขาสงสานเบเนดิกต์ ไม่เคยคิดว่าจะมีวันที่เบนไม่สบายได้ นี่ก็ 3-4 วันแล้ว อาการก็ไม่ดีขึ้น เกล็ดเลือดยังต่ำอยู่ จึงต้องดูแลอย่างดี ไม่อย่างนั้นจะเกิดอาการช็อค และอาจเสียชีวิตได้ มาร์ตินไม่ต้องการให้เบนป่วยแบบนี้ ให้เบนลุกขึ้นมาแสดงท่าทีเย็นชาเหมือนเดิมยังดีกว่า 

มาร์ตินนึกถึงเรื่องราวในอดีต ที่เบเนดิกต์ยังมีความสดใส และแข็งแรง ซึ่งสภาพต่างจากร่างสูงที่นอนหลับนี่อย่างสิ้นเชิง

"ฉันขอโทษ ในวันนั้น ที่ฉันทำแบบนั้นกับนาย ฉันรู้ว่านายเจ็บปวด ฉันเองก็เจ็บปวดเบน"

มาร์ตินพูดพร้อมกับความรู้สึกที่เจ็บแปร๊บในใจ เขาอัดอันเหมือนกัน แต่ไม่เคยพูดออกมา แต่เขาเหนื่อยกับทุกอย่างเหลือเกิน เขาอยากจะระบายออกไปทั้งหมด

"ฉันยอมรับเลย ว่ามีความรู้สึกดีๆให้กับนาย ตั้งแต่ที่ฉันเห็นดวงตาของนาย มองมาที่ฉัน ด้วยสายตาที่ชื่นชมนั้น แต่ฉันไม่อยากรักใครอีกแล้วเบน ไม่อยากเลย มันทั้งเจ็บปวด และทรมาน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อน

"ฉันไม่อยากทำลายความรู้สึกพวกนั้น ฉันไม่ต้องการให้นายรักฉันแบบนั้น ฉันบอกกับตัวเองเสมอ ว่านายเป็นน้องชายที่น่ารัก และบอกกับนายเสมอ ว่านายเป็นน้องชาย..."

มาร์ตินเงียบไปสักพัก เขาเหมือนมีก้อนจุกอยู่ในอก มันยากขึ้นเรื่อยๆ เมื่อต้องการระบายความในใจ

"...แต่ในใจฉัน มันเริ่มที่จะรักนายจริงๆ เบน"

"ฉันมีความสุขมาก ที่ได้คบกับนาย ได้ทำอะไรหลายๆอย่างร่วมกัน หัวเราะ เล่น ทำเรื่องบ้าๆด้วยกัน จนฉันรู้สึกว่า มันมากเกินไป ฉันรู้ตัว ว่าฉันรักนายเบน แต่นายรู้ไหม ฉันไม่อยากรักใคร"

"ฉันจึงเลือกตัดความสัมพันธ์กับนาย ฉันทำตัวเหมือนเดิม ฉันอยากให้นายตัดใจจากฉัน แต่ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจ จะให้นายเห็นภาพเหล่านั้น..."

มาร์ตินเริ่มสะอื้น

"ฉันรักนายนะเบน แต่ฉันไม่เชื่อในความรัก ฉันไม่อยากรักใครอีกแล้ว"

มาร์ตินร้องไห้สะอื้น เขาปล่อยให้หยดน้ำตาไหลออกมา

"หลังจากวันที่เราจบกัน ฉันคิดว่า นายคงจะหายไปจากชีวิตฉัน แต่นายก็กลับมา ตามสัญญาที่นายเคยให้ไว้ ว่านายจะไม่ทิ้งฉัน นายจะกลับมาเสมอ ถึงแม้ว่านายจะเย็นชาใส่ฉัน ก็ไม่เป็นไร ฉันดีใจที่นายกลับมา"

มาร์ตินเช็ดน้ำตาของเขา แล้วค่อยๆยืนขึ้น จ้องมองใบหน้าที่หลับไหลของเบน

"แต่ถ้าเป็นไปได้ ฉันอยากให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม อยากให้นายกลับมาเป็นน้องชายของฉัน"

มาร์ตินพูดจบ ก็ก้มลงจูบหน้าผากของเบนอย่างอ่อนโยน

"ขอโทษนะที่ฉันมันเห็นแก่ตัว"

"โชคดีจังที่นายหลับ มันทำให้ฉันพูดอะไรกับนายได้เยอะกว่าปรกติ ฮึๆ" มาร์ตินขำฝืดๆ เขาเหนื่อเหลือเกินกับงานและความรู้สึกทั้งหมด เขาอยากขจัดมันทิ้งไปให้หมด 

มาร์ตินเหลือบมองนาฬิกา ตอนนี้เป็นเวลา 2 ทุ่มแล้ว หมดเวลาเยี่ยมผู้ป่วย อีกสักพัก คงจะมีพยาบาลเข้ามาตาม

"เบน ฉันไปก่อนนะ หมดเวลาเยี่ยมแล้ว แล้วฉันจะมาหานายพรุ่งนี้" มาร์ตินกล่าวลาเบนที่นอนหลับ แล้วเขาก็เดินออกไปจากห้อง

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

เมื่อกลับมาถึงบ้าน มาร์ตินตรงไปอาบน้ำแล้วเข้านอนทันที เขาเองก็ต้องการพักผ่อน เพื่อที่จะได้ตื่นเช้ามาทำอาหารให้เบน

เช้านี้ มาร์ตินทำเมนูง่ายๆให้คนป่วย ผู้ป่วยไข้เลือดออกมีข้อจำกัดในการทาน โดยเฉพาะอาหารที่มีสีดำและแดง ห้ามรับประทานเด็ดขาด เพราะหากผู้ป่วยอาเจียนออกมา เราจะดูไม่ออกว่ามันเป็นเพราะอาหารหรือเป็นเลือดที่ออกมาเนื่องจากผู้ป่วยไข้เลือดออกมีภาวะเลือดออกง่าย มาร์ติน ต้องระวังไม่ให้เบนมีอาการหนักกว่านี้

มาร์ตินเดินทางมาที่โรงพยาบาลบาร์ตส์ ห้องที่เบเนดิกต์พักอยู่ คือห้องพิเศษ 221B และทีมงานช่วยกันปิดข่าวเรื่องการล้มป่วยของเบเนดิกต์ ทำให้ทำให้ไม่มีนักข่าวมาตอแย เบนจึงได้พักผ่อนอย่างเต็มที่

มาร์ตินผลักประตูเข้าไปในห้อง เห็นเบนนอนคุยอยู่กับหมอเจ้าของไข้ เขาก็เลยไม่รบกวนเดินเข้าไปทางฝั่งห้องครัว เตรียมอาหารเช้าให้เบน

เบนสังเกตเห็นมาร์ตินเข้ามาในห้องแล้ว เข้ายิ้มน้อยๆ แล้วบอกลาคุณหมอ 

มาร์ตินเดินออกมาพร้อมถาดอาหาร และวางมันไว้ที่โต๊ะทานข้าว

"เบน นายลุกมาทานอะไรสักหน่อยไหม" มาร์ตินถาม

เบนมองยิ้มๆ แล้วก็ค่อยๆยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นจากเตียง มาร์ตินก้รีบเดินไปประคอง และลากเสาสายน้ำเกลือไปพร้อมกับ พาเบนมานั่งทานอาหาร

"ฉันทำของอ่อนๆไว้ให้นายนะ มีไข่ตุ๋น ซุปไก่ และโจ๊กข้าวโอ๊ต กำลังร้อนๆเลยล่ะ"

เบเนดิกต์มองอาหารอยู่ชั่วครู่ เขาหิว แต่ไม่มีความอยากอาหารเลย

"มันน่ากินมากๆ แต่ฉันไม่มีแรงเลย" เบเนดิกต์บอกด้วยเสียงที่แหบแห้ง

มาร์ตินนั่งลงข้างๆ หัวเราะเล็กน้อย คงเป็นเพราะเบนป่วยจริงๆ เขาจึงหยิบช้อนขึ้นมาตักโจ๊กข้าวโอ๊ต ที่ควันกรุ่น แล้วเป่าให้หายร้อน จากนั้นก็ยื่นไปให้เบน

"อ้าปากสิ" มาร์ตินสั่ง

เบเนดิกต์มองอย่างอึ้งๆ เขาไม่คิดว่า มาร์ตินจะป้อนเขา เขาอ้าปากรับโจ๊คคำโตนั้น

"อร่อย!!" เบเนดิกต์แสดงสีหน้าอย่างตกใจ ไม่คิดว่า อาหารธรรมดาๆ จะอร่อยแบบนี้

"งั้นทานเยอะๆนะ เดี้ยวฉันป้อน" มาร์ตินว่า จากนั้นเขาก็ป้อนเบเนดิกต์ สลับกับของที่ทำมา 

เบนทานไปได้นิดเดียว เขาก็รู้สึกไม่อยากทานแล้ว มันวินเวียง เหมือนจะอาเจียนอีกรอบ มาร์ตินจึงพยุงเบนให้ไปนอนพักผ่อนที่เตียง  

จากนั้นมาร์ตินก็บังคับให้เบเนดิกต์ทานยา เขาไม่เคยรู้เลยว่าเจ้าตัวทานยายากมาก กว่าจะบังคับให้ทานได้แต่ล่ะเม็ด น้ำหมดไปหลายแก้วเลยทีเดียว

"สงสัยต้องให้หมอจัดยาน้ำให้นายนะเบน" มาร์ตินพูดพลางหัวเราะ

เบเนดิกต์หน้างอนิดหน่อย ที่มาร์ตินล้อเขาเรื่องทานยา  แต่เขาก้รู้สึกวินเวียนอีกรอบ เลยต้องนอนพักอย่างหลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

"ฉันขอโทษนะเบน ที่ดูแลนายไม่ดี" มาร์ตินพูดเศร้าๆ

"ไม่หรอก เป็นผมเองแหละ ที่ไม่รู้อะไรเลย"

"หืม?" มาร์ตินชะงัก เขาสงสัยว่าเบนกำลังพูดถึงอะไร

"ไม่ๆ เอ่อ.. ผมหมายถึง ผมไม่ได้บอกมาร์ตินเรื่องที่ผมรู้สึกไม่สบาย เลยทำให้อาการแย่ลง" เบเนดิกต์แก้ตัวอึกอัก

มาร์ตินมองหน้าเบน พร้อมหัวเราะน้อยๆ เขาลูบผมเบนอย่างอ่อนโยน 

"พักผ่อนสะนะ" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วดึกผ้าห่มให้ร่างสูง

พอเบเนดิกต์หลับ ในห้องก็เกิดความเงียบ มาร์ตินนั่งเฝ้าอยูู่ข้างเตียงของเบน จึงเผลอหลับไปเช่นกัน แต่สักพัก เบนก็รู้สึกตัวขึ้นมา เขามองมาร์ตินที่ฟุบหลับไปข้างเตียงเขา ด้วยสายตาที่โหยหา มือหนาที่ถูกเสียบด้วยสายน้ำเกลือ ยกขึ้น แล้ววางลงบนผมนุ่มนิ่มอย่างแผ่วเบา เขากลัวตัวเองจะทำมาร์ตินตื่น

"ผมรักคุณ ผมรักคุณเสมอมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยด้วยเสียงแผ่วเบา เขาบังคับใจตัวเองให้ทำร้ายมาร์ตินไม่ได้แล้ว เขาไม่อยากทรมาน ทั้งมาร์ติน และตัวเอง

เพราะเขา รับรู้เรื่องราวทุกอย่างที่มาร์ตินสารภาพวันนั้น

เขาไม่ได้หลับ...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

มาร์ตินมาเฝ้าเขาที่โรงพยาบาลทุกวัน คอยดูแลอยู่ไม่ห่าง จนตอนนี้เบเนดิกต์อาการดีขึ้นมาก และหมออนุญาติให้เบเนดิกต์กลับบ้านเพื่อพักผ่อนได้แล้ว

แต่เบน ไม่ได้กลับบ้านไปกับมาร์ติน เพราะเขากลับบ้านไปอยู่กับครอบครัว พ่อและแม่ของเขา จนกระทั่งเบเนดิกต์หายเป็นปรกติ ทิโมธี จึงเรียกให้มาร์ตินไปพบที่ออฟฟิต

เมื่อมาถึง มาร์ตินตรงเข้าไปที่ห้องผู้บริหารทันที เขามาเพื่อพบกับพ่อของเบน ภายในห้องมีเบเนดิกต์ และ ทิโมธีรออยู่

มาร์ตินยังไม่รู้ว่าทั้ง2คนต้องการพูดคุยกับเขาเรื่องอะไร แต่สีหน้าของทั้ง2คนดูเครียดนิดหน่อย

"นั่งก่อน มาร์ติน" ทิโมธีกล่าว

มาร์ตินพยักหน้าน้อยๆ เดินไปนั่งลงตรงเก้าอี้หน้าโต๊ะทำงาน เบเนดิกต์ยืนอยู่หลังพ่อของเขา เขาแอบชำเลืองมองเบน แต่เบนก็ไม่มีท่าทีใดๆ

"ที่ฉันนัดนายมาวันนี้ เพื่อแจ้งข่าวกับนายนะ" ทิโมธีว่า

"ครับ"

"ฉันอยากยกเลิกการว่าจ้างนายจากหน้าที่ผู้จัดการส่วนตัว และเลขาส่วนตัวของเบน" ทิโมธีกล่าวเสียงเรียบ

มาร์ตินมีสีหน้าตกใจทันที ดวงตาสีฟ้าน้ำทะเลของเขาเบิกกว้าง เขาหันหน้าไปทางเบเนดิกต์ แต่ร่างสูงไม่สบตาเขา ทั้งยังหันหน้าไปทางอื่น มาร์ตินมองร่างสูงอยู่สักครู่ เขาหลับตาลง ถอนหายใจช้าๆ 

คงเป็นเพราะฉันทำหน้าที่บกพร่องสินะ...

"ครับ แล้วมีผลตั้งแต่เมื่อไร" มาร์ตินถามเสียงเรียบ

"ตั้งแต่ตอนนี้" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยเสียงราบเรียบ

มาร์ตินจ้องมองร่างสูงด้วยสายตาที่สงบนิ่ง เขายอมรับความจริงเสมอ เพราะบางส่วนในใจ เขาคิดอยู่แล้วว่าวันนี้ต้องมาถึง เขาบอกกับตัวเอง ต้องไม่เสียใจ

"งั้นผมคงหมดธุระกับที่นี้แล้ว  ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกอย่าง" มาร์ตินยิ้มฝืนๆ แล้วลุกขึ้น เขาเดินออกไปจากห้อง เลขาหน้าห้องกำลังจะทักทายเขา แต่เขานิ่งเงียบไม่ทักทายใครๆ ทั้งที่ปรกติเขามักจะร่าเริงเสมอ  มาร์ตินเดินตรงมาที่ลิฟท์ ลิฟท์มาแล้ว เขาเข้าไปข้างใน กดชั้นล่างสุด แล้วกดช้ำๆที่ปุ่มปิดประตูลิฟท์ เขาต้องการให้ลิฟท์ปิดเดี้ยวนี้ เร็ว เร็วเข้า

ก่อนที่น้ำตามันจะไหลออกมา...

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"เบน ลูกคิดว่าทำแบบนี้ดีแล้วเหรอ" ทิโมธีถามลูกชายตนเอง

"ผมก็ไม่รู้ ผมแค่อยากปล่อยเขาไป อยากกลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม" เบเนดิกต์ตอบด้วยเสียงที่สั่นเครือ

ธีโมที่หันไปมองลูกชายตนเอง เขาไม่เข้าใจหรอกว่าเบนและมาร์ตินมีความสัมพัธ์กันแบบไหน แต่เขาแน่ใจว่าเบนรักมาร์ตินแน่นอน ทิโมธีลุกขึ้น โอบกอดลูกชายตัวโตของเขา

"ไม่มีการจากลาใดๆ จะทำให้ทุกอย่างกลับเป็นเหมือนเดิมหรอกนะลูก" แล้วทิโมธีก็ลูบหัวเบนอย่างเบามือ

"ทุกเหตุการ์ที่เกิดขึ้น มันเปลี่ยนผู้คน แม้กระทั่งความรัก อาจจะเปลี่ยนให้คนที่ดีที่สุด กลายเป็นคนที่เลวร้ายที่สุด และความรัก อาจเปลี่ยนให้คนที่ต้องการมันมากที่สุด กลายเป็นคนที่ไม่ต้องการความรักจากใครเลยก็ได้" ทิโมธีพูดจบ ก็คลายอ้อมกอด เขามองหน้าเบนตรงๆ สบเข้ากับตาสีเขียวที่สั่นเทาของลูกชาย

"ทุกการตัดสินใจ เราจะทำให้เหตุการณ์เปลี่ยนเสมอ ไม่ว่าทั้งดีและร้าย ครั้งต่อไปหากต้องตัดสินใจ พ่ออยากให้ลูกไตร่ตรองแล้วว่านั้นคือหนทางที่ดีที่สุดที่ลูกเลือก" แล้วธีโมที่ก็บีบไหล่ของเบน เขาต้องการเห็นการเปลี่ยนแปลงที่ดีขึ้น

"ครับ" เบนตอบอย่างมั่นใจ ด้วยน้ำเสียงและดวงตาที่แน่วแน่ของเขา

 

\-------------------------------------

 

ผ่านมาหลายวันแล้ว ตอนนี้มาร์ตินกลับมาเป็นนักแสดงเหมือนเดิม งานเริ่มเข้ามามากขึ้น อแมนด้าจึงกลับมาเป็นผู้จัดการส่วนตัวให้เขา แม้จะห่างหายจากวงการไป แต่ฝีมือการแสดงของมาร์ตินก็ไม่ได้แย่ลงเลย ยังคงเต็มไปด้วยคุณภาพเหมือนเดิม 

วันนี้มาร์ตินมีสัมภาษณ์กับทางสถานีวิทยุตั้งแต่เช้า  เขานัดเจอกับริชาร์ด อาร์มิเทจ เนื่องจากทางสถานีต้องการสัมภาษณ์เกี่ยวกับภาพยนตร์เรื่อง The Hobbit ที่ได้รับการต้อนรับในประเทศจีนเป็นอย่างมาก

เมื่อดำเนินรายการไปจนจบ มาร์ตินกับริชาร์ด ก็พากันไปที่ซุปเปอร์ เพื่อซื้อของไปทำอาหารทานกันที่บ้าน ทั้ง2คนไม่เจอกันมาสักระยะแล้ว จึงไม่แปลกที่จะคิดถึงกัน มาร์ตินยอมรับว่า ก่อนหน้านี้ เวลาเหงา เขาก็คิดถึงริชาร์ดเหมือนกัน แต่ด้วยตอนเป็นผู้จัดการให้เบเนดิกต์ ไม่มีเวลาตรงกันกับริชาร์ดเลย ทำให้ไม่สามารถนัดเจอกันได้ มันน่าแปลกที่ตอนเป็นผู้จัดการให้เบเนดิกต์ เขาไม่มีเวลาไปไหนมาไหนกับคนอื่นเลย ถึงมีเวลา ก็ไม่มีใครที่ว่างพอจะมาหาเขาได้ แต่พอกลับมาทำงานนักแสดงเหมือนเดิม มันกลับง่ายดายที่จะหาใครสักคนมานอนด้วย หรือมาเป็นเพื่อนคุย

"มาร์ติน ผมว่าวันนี้เราจัดเต็มเลยดีกว่านะ ผมอยากทานฝีมือคุณ" ริชาร์ดกล่าวอย่างร่าเริง เขาเดินเข็นรถเข็นให้     มาร์ตินเลือกซื้อของได้สะดวก ทั้งสองคนพอเสร็จจากสถานีวิทยุแล้ว ก็ไม่มีงานที่ไหนอีก จึงตกลงกันว่าวันนี้ริชาร์ดจะไปค้างที่บ้านมาร์ติน

"จัดเต็มของนายน่ะ มันเยอะนะ แล้วฉันก็ทำอาหารมากมายขนาดนั้นไม่ไหวหรอก" มาร์ตินยืนอึ้ง เพราะเคยจัดเต็มกับริชาร์ดมาแล้ว หมายถึง การทำอาหารจัดเต็มให้ริชาร์ด เขาทำจนหมดแรงเลยแหละ แต่ริชาร์ทก็ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะอิ่ม จนต้องสั่งพิซซ่ามาเพิ่ม เห็นกล้ามท้องแบบนี้ แต่ริชาร์ดทานจุไม่ใช่เล่นๆ

"ฮ่าๆๆ เอาสัก 3-4 เมนูก็พอ เพราะเดี้ยวผมจะอื่มเกินไปจนทำกับคุณไม่ไหว" พูดเสร็จริชาร์ดก็เอานิ้มจิ้มที่แก้มนุ่ม   ของมาร์ตินเบาๆ

มาร์ตินเหลือบมองหน้าริชาร์ดนิดๆ ก่อนที่จะระบายยิ้มออกมา

"ตามใจนายล่ะกันพ่อคนกินจุ"

 

ทั้งสองคนกลับมาที่บ้านของมาร์ติน ริชาร์ทต้องไปขนของในรถหลายรอบ เพราะมาร์ตินกะใช้แรงงานเขาเต็มที่ ซื้อทั้งของทำอาหาร และของใช้ส่วนตัว และอื่นๆ ถึงบ้านหลังนี้จะมีแม่บ้านมาทำความสะอาดทุกอาทิตย์ แต่ก็มีบางห้องที่มาร์ตินต้องการดูแลเป็นพิเศษ อย่าง ห้องครัว เขารื้อเอาของสดเก่าๆออก เพื่อนำไปทิ้ง มาร์ตินถึงจะอยู่ง่าย ทานง่ายนอกบ้าน แต่ในบ้านเขาพิถีพิถันในการปรุงอาหารและคัดเลือกวัตถุดิบเป็นอย่างมาก ครัวของเขา ปรับปรุงจนเป็นเหมือนครัวในภัตตาคารเล็กๆเลยทีเดียว

"วันนี้ผมจะประกาศเมนู มื้อเย็นของเรา ประกอบไปด้วย ซี่โครงหมูบาร์บีคิว  ลาซานญ่า  มันบด  ทูน่าผักโขมอบชีส และปิดท้ายด้วย พุดดิ้งชาไทยไอศครีม"

"ว๊าว เชฟ รู้ของที่ผมชอบทานทั้งนั้นเลยนะครับ ว่าแต่ พุดดิ้งชาไทยนี่มันเป็นยังไงเหรอ" ริชาร์ดตาโตกับเมนูที่ได้ยิน แต่ก็แปลกใจกับชาไทยที่มาร์ตินบอก

"ชาไทยเป็นเครื่องดื่มของชาติไทยเลยล่ะ มีรสเฟื่อนๆ ถ้าใส่น้ำตาลก็จะรู้สึกสดชื่น ถ้าใส่นมมันก็จะเข้มข้น คุณแมดส์ส่งมาให้ฉันลองทำทานน่ะ" มาร์ตินอธิบาย

"แมดส์? แมดส์ มิคเคลสัน น่ะเหรอ เขาเป็นคู่ขาของคุณด้วยเหรอ" 

"เปล่าๆ ฉันเคารพเขามากๆน่ะ แล้วเรายังชอบทำอาหารเหมือนกันด้วย เราเลยแลกเปลี่ยนความรู้ใหม่ๆ กับคุยด้วยกันประจำเลย เขาเป็นผู้เชี่ยวชาญด้านอาหารของเอเชียเลยล่ะ ถ้ามีโอกาสฉันอยากให้ได้ลองชิมฝีมือเขานะ มันเยี่ยมมากๆ" มาร์ตินอธิบายอยางอารมณ์ดี

ริชาร์ดระบายยิ้มออกมา คนตัวเล็กตรงหน้า เหมือนจะเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว ไม่อ่อยไปทั่วเหมือนเคย คงเป็นเพราะเบเนดิกต์ เขาเองก็ชอบมาร์ติน ถึงได้พยายามหาข่าว แล้วก็ได้รู้อะไรๆ ระหว่าง มาร์ติน และ เบนเดิกต์อยู่พอสมควร แต่เขาเองก็ไม่มีสิทธิ์ไปก้าวก่ายชีวิตใคร ถึงแม้จะอยากทำแค่ไหนก็ตาม

"งั้นผมจะรอชิม" ริชาร์ดว่าแล้วจุ๊บลงที่หัวของคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ติน ยิ้มนิดๆ เขาหันเข้าหาริชาร์ดแล้วเอามือคล้องคอ 

"ฉันขอ มากกว่านี้ อีกนิด" มาร์ตินพูดเสร็จ ก็เขย่งตัวให้ริชาร์ดจูบ ทั้งสองเกี่ยวกระหวัดลิ้นกันอย่างสนุก มือใหญ่ไล่โลมเลียไปทั่วทั้งตัวของมาร์ติน เสียงหายใจหอบถี่ดังขึ้น คนตัวเล็กผละออกจากริชาร์ท จ้องมองร่างสูงด้วยสายตา ยั่วยวน

"อดทนก่อนนะที่รัก เอาไว้ทานอาหารกันก่อน" 

"หึหึ คุณนี่ชอบยั่วผมจริงๆเลยนะ รู้ไหม ผมคิดถึงคุณแค่ไหน" พูดเสร็จ ริชาร์ดก็กิดคนตัวเล็กแน่น 

มาร์ตินปล่อยให้ริชาร์ดกอด แล้วเขาก็เอามือเล็กๆนั้นกอดตอบ เอาหัวเล็กๆซุกกับอกของริชาร์ท

"อยู่กับฉันก่อน นานๆ" 

ริชาร์ดเอามือใหญ่ลูบหัวมาร์ติน เขาเข้าใจแล้ว มาร์ตินคงจะอ้างว้างมาก "ครับ..ผมจะไม่ไปไหน จะอยู่กับคุณ ข้างๆคุณ"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"ริชาร์ด เอาเจ้าพุดดิ้งนี้แช่ตู้เย็นที" มาร์ตินสั่งงานคนว่างงาน ริชาร์ดก็ทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย แล้วกลับมานั่งดูมาร์ตินทำอาหารต่อ

มาร์ตินจัดการเมนูต่อไป เขาทำซอสบาร์บีคิวสำหรับ ซี่โครงหมู โดยผสมซอสมะเขือเทศกับซอสพริกเข้าด้วยกัน ตามด้วยขิงอ่อนสับ กระเทียมสับ ออริกาโน โรสแมรี่ อบเชย เกลือ พริกไทยขาวป่น และน้ำผึ้ง คนผสมให้เข้ากันเป็นซอสบาร์บีคิว จากนั้น ก็ตัดซี่โครงให้เป็นชิ้นเทซอสลงในกระทะ เติมน้ำลงไปคนผสมให้ซอสละลายเข้ากัน แล้วนำซี่โครงใส่ลงไปในหม้อ ต้มพอเดือดแล้วเคี่ยวต่อด้วยไฟอ่อนเพื่อให้ซอสเข้าเนื้อและเปื่อยนุ่ม ซึ้งตอนนี้เขาต้องต้มไว้ต่อเนื่อง ชั่วโมงกว่า

เขาจึงหันมาทำ ลาซานญ่า โดยตั้งกระทะใช้ไฟอ่อน ใส่เนยลงไปพอเนยละลายใส่หอมใหญ่ กระเทียม แครอท ใส่หมูเติมเกลือและพริกไทยดำเล็กน้อยพอให้หมูมีรสชาติ พอหมูสุกดีแล้ว ใส่ซอสมะเขือเทศเข้มข้น ตามด้วยมะเขือเทศสดสับ และใส่ซอสพริกเพื่อเพิ่มรสชาติให้จัดจ้านขึ้น เติมน้ำเปล่า ใส่ใบเบย์ลีฟและผงออริกาโนลงไป เคี่ยวต่อให้เดือด  มาร์ตินลองชิมรส เขาเติมน้ำตาลทรายลงไปนิดหน่อย แล้วเบาไฟลง เคี่ยวต่ออีกเล็กน้อยชิมอีกครั้ง ก็ปิดไฟ พักไว้

จากนั้นก็มาทำ เบชาเมลซอสเขาตั้งหม้อใบเล็กบนเตา ใช้ไฟอ่อน ใส่เนยลงไป ใส่แป้งลงไปใช้ตะกร้อมือคนให้เร็ว ๆ และต้องระวังไม่ให้ไหม้ คนจนแป้งเริ่มเป็นโฟม ใส่นมสดลงไป 1 ส่วนก่อนแล้วคนเร็ว ๆ ให้เข้ากัน ต่อมาก็เติมนมส่วนที่เหลือ เติมเกลือและพริกไทย รอจนส่วนผสมเริ่มเดือด จากนั้นใส่ชีสลงไปคนเร็ว ๆอีกครั้ง แล้วปิดเตา

มาร์ตินทำลาซานญ่าต่อ เขาเตรียถาดสำหรับทำลาซานญ่า โดย ตักซอสโบลองเนส 1 ทัพพี ใส่ลงในพิมพ์ฟอยล์ชั้นแรกก่อน วางแผ่นลาซานญ่า แล้วตักซอสโบลองเนสราดลงไปให้เต็มแผ่น จากนั้นโรยชีสลงไป วางไข่ต้มหั่นชิ้นลงไป เขาทำตามลำดับรวม4ชั้น แล้วปิดท้ายด้วยการโรยชีสเยอะ ๆ แล้วนำเข้าเตาอบ

"ริชาร์ด มันฝรั่งสุขแล้ว คุณเอาไปบดหน่อย" หัวหน้าเชฟสั่งงาน

"ครับผม" ริชาร์ดรับคำ เขาเดินไปปิดไฟหม้อต้มมันฝรั่ง เทน้ำทิ้ง เอาหัวมันฝรั่งที่ต้มจนสุข ควันกรุ่นออกมา ใส่ชามผสม ปอกเปลือก แล้วบดให้ละเอียด 

"ใส่เนย ผสมแล้วก็เอาไปบดผ่านตะแกรงตาถี่นะ" มาร์ตินสั่งอีกครั้ง

เมื่อได้ยินคำสั่ง ริชาร์ดก็นำเนยใส่เข้าไป บดรวมจนเข้ากัน หยิบตะแกรงมาแล้วบี้มันฝรั่งใส่เพื่อกรองให้มันฝรั่งมีเนื้อละเอียด เสร็จแล้วเขาก้ส่งให้มาร์ติน

มาร์ตินรับมา แล้วเติมครีมสดลงไป ปรุงรสด้วยเกลือพริกไทยป่น จัดการตักใส่ถ้วยกระเบื้อกลมน่ารัก น่ารับประทาน

ตอนนี้มาร์ตินนำลาซานญ่า ออกจากเตาอบ และนำซี่โครงน่าจะเคี่ยวจนเนื้อนุ่มและซอสซึมเข้าเนื้อแล้ว มาทาซอสบาร์บีคิว มาร์ตินทาจนชุ่มจากนั้นนำไปอบต่ออีก 10 นาที  แล้วนำออกมาจับให้หงายชิ้นแล้วใช้มีดกรีดตรงเอ็นบาง ๆ กลางชิ้นกระดูกซี่โครงแต่ละซี่ จากนั้นแซะกระดูกออกให้เหลือแต่เนื้อ

ริชาร์ทมองอย่างเพลิดเพลิน คนตัวเล็กทำอาหารอย่างคล่องแคล่ว มีแต่เขาที่นั่งกินไอศครีมรอคนตัวเล็ก

มาร์ตินทำเมนูสุดท้าย เขาจับกระเทียม และเนยสดโยนลงกะทะ ผัดจนมีกลิ่นหอม ใส่แป้งสาลีอเนกประสงค์ และนมสด ปรุงรสด้วยพริกไทยป่น น้ำสต๊อกไก่หนึ่งทัพพี เคี่ยวจนเดือด ใส่ผักโขม และเนื้อทูน่าลงผัดให้เข้ากัน

จากนั้นตักใส่ถ้วย โรยหน้าด้วยมอสซาเรล่าชีส และพาร์มีซานชีส นำเข้าเตาอบ รอจนชีสละลาย 

"ริชาร์ด นายช่วยจัดโต๊ะทีนะ ฉันขอไปอาบน้ำก่อน เหนียวตัวหมดแล้ว" มาร์ตินพูด หลังจากมองดูความเรียบร้อยของอาหาร เขาถอดผ้ากันเปื้อนออก กำลังจะเดินออกจากห้องครัว ริชาร์ทก็ฉุดมาร์ตินมากอด 

"ตัวคุณหอมจัง ผมอยากทานแล้ว"

"เจ้าบ้านี่ รอไม่ได้เลยเหรอ" มาร์ตินว่าพลางแกะมือแข็งแกร่งนี้ออก แต่สะโพกของเขากลับส่ายถูไถ่ริชาร์ดอย่างยั่วยวน แต่ก็พาตัวเองหลุดออกมาจนได้ มาร์ตินรีบเดินไปอาบน้ำทันที เขาแค่อยากแกล้วยั่วริชาร์ดเท่านั้นเอง

มาร์ตินอาบน้ำแต่งตัวเสร็จแล้ว เขาเดินลงมาชั้นล่าง พลางตะลึงกับการจัดจานของริชาร์ท

มาร์ตินมองยิ้มๆ ริชาร์ทยืนรอเขาอยู่ก่อนแล้วที่ตรงบันได พอมาร์ตินมาถึง ก็ส่งมือให้ชายหนุ่มที่ยืนรอรับอยู่ ริชาร์ดพามาร์ตินไปนั่งที่เก้าอี้ แล้วจึงนั่งลงที่ฝั่งตรงข้าม

"คุณโรแมนติกจังนะ" มาร์ตินแซว เพราะริชาร์ดปิดไฟทั้งบ้าน มีเพียงแสงจากเทียนที่ตั้งไว้ตรงกลางโต๊ะ รอบๆห้องเต็มไปด้วยดวงดาวที่มาจากโคมไฟดวงดาวหมุนได้ที่ตั้งอยู่

"ผมแค่ต้องการให้คุณได้ผ่อนคลาย" ริชาร์ดว่าพลางยิ้มกรุ่มกริม เพื่อร่างเล็กตรงหน้า เขาทำได้ทุกอย่าง ที่มาร์ตินต้องการ แค่เพียงบอก แค่เพียงแสดงมันออกมา...

_"ผมรักคุณ"_  ริชาร์ดพูดในใจ

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

"โอ๊ยยย อิ่มโคตร" มาร์ตินว่า พลางนั่งลูบท้องตัวเอง

"นี่ยังมีขนมอีกนะ อย่าลืมสิ" ริชาร์ดประท้วง เขาจำได้ว่ามาร์ตินทำพุดดิ้งไว้

"นี่ฉันกินไม่ไหวแล้วนะ" มาร์ตินเริ่มง้อแง

"งั้นผมทานในส่วนของคุณให้เอง" ปากว่าแล้วลุกขึ้นไปค้นตู้เย็น ริชาร์ดกลับออกมาจากครัวพร้อมกับพุดดิ้งชาไทย และไอศครีมอีก 1 กระปุกใหญ่

พวกเขานั่งทานขนมอยู่ตรงโซฟา  มาร์ตินนอนตักของริชาร์ท มองดาวงดาวจากโคมไฟหมุนไปรอบๆ มาร์ตินเหลือบตาไปมองที่หน้าต่าง เห็นหิมะค่อยๆตกลงมา "บรรยากาศแบบนี้ เราไม่ควรนั่งโซฟานะ ข้างนอกมีหิมะตกด้วย" มาร์ตินว่าเสร็จ ก็ลุกขึ้นทันที วิ่งขึ้นข้างบน มีเสียงตึงๆดังไปหมด ริชาร์ดแหงนหน้ามองคนตัวเล็ก แล้วมาร์ตินก็เดินลงมาพร้อมผ้าห่มผืนใหญ่และหมอน 

"ไปขนลงมาที พวกมันอยู่บนเตียงของฉัน" มาร์ตินสั่ง ริชาร์ดทำตามอย่างว่าง่าย มาร์ตินขนหอบผ้าห่มมาวางไว้หน้าเตาผิง จัดการจุดไฟเพื่อให้ความอบอุ่น ปูพื้นด้วยผ้าห่ม และวางหมอน ริชาร์ดเอามาสมทบ ร่างเล็กนอนลงบนผ้าปูและหมอนนุ่ม

ก่อนที่จะมานั่ง ริชาร์ดไม่ลืมที่จะหยิบขนมและไอศครีมมาด้วย

มาร์ตินนอนคุยเล่นกับริชาร์ด นานแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้คุยกับใครแบบนี้ ริชาร์ดเป็นคนดีคนหนึ่ง นิสัยดี เข้าอกเข้าใจ และเป็นกันเองมากๆ

"ว๊าว ฉันล่ะทึ่งนายทุกครั้งเลย ที่เห็นนายกินแบบนี้ แต่ยังหุ่นดีอยู่"

"ไม่จริงหรอกครับ นี่ผมน้ำหนักขึ้นแล้วนะ แต่พอไม่มีคุณ ผมก็ทานอะไรไม่ค่อยลง เพราะมันไม่อร่อยถูกใจผมเลย พอวันนี้ได้โอกาส ก็จัดเต็ม" ริชาร์ดหัวเราะร่า

"นายนี่น่ารักจริงๆ" มาร์ตินพูดแล้วหยิกแก้มริชาร์ด

ก่อนมาร์ตินจะปล่อยมือ ริชาร์ดคว้ามือของคนตัวเล็กไว้ เอามานาบที่แก้ม พลางสบตา เขาถามคำถาม ที่เขาไม่เคยกล้าเอ่ยออกมาตลอดที่ได้รู้จักกับมาร์ติน

"ผมน่ารัก แล้วคุณ รักผมไหม..."

มาร์ตินนิ่ง เขามองเข้าไปดวงตา มันแสดงออกชัดเจนว่าริชาร์ดกำลังจริงจัง มาร์ตินหลับตาทันที " ฉัน..ฉะ..."

"เอ๊ะ นั้นกีต้าร์นิ เรามาร้องเพลงกันเถอะ" ริชาร์ดสังเกตุเห็นน้ำเสียงสั่นๆของคนตัวเล็ก เขาเองก็ไม่อยากได้คำตอบ เพราะรู้อยู่แก่ใจดี ตัวเขาเองก็กลัวที่จะได้ยิน จึงแถไปเรื่องอื่น

"อะ..อืม อืม" มาร์ตินตอบกุกกัก

ริชาร์ทเกากีต้าร์ ปรับเสียงให้ตรงโน๊ต เขาถอนหายใจอย่างแรง พลางมองปฎิกิริยาของมาร์ติน

_"ไหนๆก็มาถึงขึ้นนี้แล้ว ขอความกล้า ให้ได้บอกทั้งหมดที่รู้สึกเถอะ"_   ริชาร์ดสัญญากับตัวเองในใจ

 

"มาร์ติน ผมอยากให้คุณฟังเพลงนี้ อยากให้คุณรับรู้ความรู้สึกของผม ผมไม่แคร์ว่าคุณจะรู้สึกกับผมยังไง หรือทำตัวแบบไหน ผมแค่ อยากให้คุณรู้ แค่นั้น" ริชาร์ทพูด แล้วสบตากับมาร์ติน ด้วยสายตาที่จริงจัง

มาร์ตินนั่งนิ่ง เขาจ้องตาตอบ ก่อนที่จะหลับตา และพยักหน้าน้อยๆ 

ริชาร์ดเริ่มเกากีต้าร์ แต่ละโน๊ตที่ออกมา ก็สามารถรับรู้ได้ถึงความรู้สึกของเขา

 

 

(เปิดฟังไปด้วยนะ หรือไม่ก็ดูคลิปนี้จบแล้วค่อยกลับไปอ่าน)

 

 

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night skies

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

 

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

 

And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find

 

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

 

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

 

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

 

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up, still looking up.

 

I won't give up on us 

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it 

 

I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up

 

 

เพลง I Won't Give Up ของ Jason Mraz ดังออกมา ทำนองช้าๆ แต่มันเปี่ยมไปด้วยความหมาย มาร์ตินเข้าใจอย่างแจ่มแจ้ง ทุกความรู้สึกที่ริชาร์ดมีให้กับเขา ตอนนี้เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองเลวมาก ที่ทำร้ายใครต่อใคร เล่นกับความรู้สึกของใครหลายคน แม้แต่กับตัวเอง แล้วมาร์ตินก็ร้องไห้ออกมา ริชาร์ดเห็น เขาค่อยๆวางกีต้าร์ไว้ข้างกาย นอนลงและดึงให้ร่างเล็กมาซุกกับอกของเขา มือใหญ่คอยลูบหัวมนอย่างอ่อนโยน กอดแนบแน่น เพื่อจะสื่อว่า เขาอยากจะให้กำลังใจ เขาจะอยู่ข้างๆ ตรงนี้ 

 

 

เปรี้ย เปรี้ย

เสียงไม้ดีดไฟในเตาผิงดังกลบความเงียบ มาร์ตินเงียบมาสักพักแล้ว สายตาเหม่อมองไปที่กองไฟ ริชาร์ดแค่เพียงโอบกอดมาร์ตินไว้

"ฉัน เมื่อก่อน ความรักครั้งแรกของฉัน" มาร์ตินพูดขึ้น เพื่อทำลายความเงียบ ริชาร์ดก็ตั้งใจฟังพลางลูบหัวคนตัวเล็กไปด้วย

"มันเพิ่งเริ่มต้น มันสวยงาม ฉัน เด็กกำพร้า ไม่เคยได้รับความรักจากพ่อแม่ แต่เมื่อเขาเข้ามา เขาเติ่มเต็มให้ฉัน ฉันรู้สึกอบอุ่นหัวใจมากๆ เขาเป็นทั้งครอบครัว เพื่อน และแฟน ความรู้สึกตอนนั้น มันวิเศษสุดๆ"

"จนเมื่อเรามีsexกัน มันยอดเยี่ยมมากๆ แต่แล้ววันหนึ่งเขาบอกว่ามันไม่พอ..."

ริชาร์ดเอื้อมมือไปจับกับมืออันสั่นเทาของมาร์ติน

"เขาบอก อยากเห็นฉันนอนกับคนอื่น ฉันกลัวมากๆ แต่ฉันไม่อยากขัดใจเขา เขาทำเพื่อฉันมาเยอะแล้ว ฉันนอนกับคนแปลกหน้า ครั้งแรก มันก็กล้าๆกลัวๆ แต่มีเขามองอยู่ เหมือนเขากำลังส่งกำลังใจมาให้ฉัน" มาร์ตินพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงที่สั่นเครือ พยายามไม่ให้ตัวเองร้องไห้ไปมากกว่านี้

"จนฉันเริ่มติดใจ ฉันสนุกกับการมีsex ฉันชอบที่จะได้ลองอะไรใหม่ๆ กับผู้ชายคนใหม่ๆ"

"แต่ฉันเพิ่งมารู้ความจริงทีหลัง ว่าเขาขายฉัน ว่าฉันเป็นแค่อีตัวของเขา" มาร์ตินยังคงร้องไห้เงียบๆ ริชาร์ดกำหมัดแน่น โอบกอบร่างเล็กไว้แน่นกว่าเดิม เขาไม่เคยคิดเลยว่ามาร์ตินจะเคยเจออะไรที่โหดร้ายแบบนี้

"ฉันหนีจากเขา จนได้มาเจอกับอแมนด้า ได้มาเป็นนักแสดงนี้ แต่ฉันเลิกที่จะมีsexไม่ได้ ริชาร์ด ฉันหยุดไม่ได้ ฉันมีความต้องการเสมอ และ.. และฉันรักใครไม่ได้ ฉันไม่อยากให้ใครมารักฉัน ฉันไม่อยากเสียใจอีก แต่ฉันก็ไม่เคยรู้เลย ว่าเป็นฉัน ที่ทำให้คนอื่นๆเสียใจ ทำให้เบนเสียใจ ทำให้นายเสียใจ ฉันขอโทษที่ทำให้นายเสียใจริชาร์ด" มาร์ติน อดกลั้นไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาร้องไห้ออกมาเต็มที่

ริชาร์ทได้แต่กอดปลอบโยน เอามือลูบหัวและลูบหลังคนตัวเล็ก มาร์ตินเจออะไรมาหนักจริงๆ 

"ไม่เป็นไร ไม่เป็นไรนะมาร์ติน ผมให้อภัยคุณ ร้องออกมาให้เต็มที่เลยนะ ผมอยู่ตรงนี้" ริชาร์ดปล่อยให้คนตัวเล็กร้องไห้ต่อไป

"แล้วอะไรที่มันตลกรู้ไหมริชาร์ด" มาร์ตินเงยหน้าที่เปรอะเปื้อนน้ำตา ขึ้นมาถาม

"อะไรครับ?"

"แม้แต่ตอนนี้ ฉันก็มีอารมณ์" 

ริชาร์ดได้ยินแบบนั้น ก็ฉุดคนตัวเล็กขึ้นมาจูบทันที ลิ้นใหญ่เกี่ยวกระหวัดหยอกล้อลิ้นเล็กๆนั้น มาร์ตินก็ตอบรับอย่างรู้งาน มือเล็กๆนั้นสั่นเทาแต่ก็พยายามถอดเข็มขัดของคนตรงหน้าออก มาร์ตินไม่รอช้า เขาดันให้ริชาร์ดนอนลง เขาถอดกางเกงออก แล้วขึ้นคร่อมร่างสูงนั้น ริชาร์ดใช้นิ้วบีบนวดไปทั่วตัวของมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กก็เอาแกนกายของริชาร์ดมาถูไถ้กับร่องสีชมพูของตัวเอง พวกเขากำลังเล่นเพลงรักอย่างไม่ยอมใคร จนไม่สนใจเสียงที่ดังขึ้น

 

กริ้ก

 

เบเนดิกต์ไขประตูบ้านของมาร์ตินเข้ามา เขาตั้งใจจะมาคุยกับมาร์ตินให้รู้เรื่อง แต่แล้ว เขาต้องมาเจอกับภาพที่ทำให้สะเทือนใจอีกครั้ง เขารับไม่ไหวอีกต่อไปแล้ว

"มาร์ติน!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะหวาดเสียงดังลั่น

มาร์ตินและริชาร์ดที่กำลังเข้าด้ายเข้าเข็มหยุดชะงัก ร่างเล็กเงยหน้าขึ้นมามอง

"เบน" มาร์ตินเอ่ยเสียงอ่อนราวกับเป็นเสียงกระซิบ

"กี่ครั้งแล้ว คุณรู้ไหม กี่ครั้ง ที่คุณทำแบบนี้ ทำไม คุณถึงเที่ยวนอนกับใครต่อใครไปทั่ว คุณอยากมากเลยเหรอ ร่านมากเลยเหรอห๊ะ!!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะหวาดลั่น เขาควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้แล้ว

"นายไม่มีสิทธิ์มาพูดแบบนี้นะเบน!" ริชาร์ดคำรามใส่เบเนดิกต์ 

"ทำไมจะไม่มีสิทธิ์ มาร์ตินรักฉัน เขาเป็นคนรักของฉัน เขาเป็นของฉัน!!"

"เบน นายน่าจะใจเย็นก่อนนะ" มาร์ตินขอร้อง ราวกับจะอ้อนวอน

"ใจเย็น ใจเย็นเหรอ... คุณรู้ไหม ผมใจเย็นมานานเท่าไรแล้ว ตั้งแต่วันนั้น ที่คุณFuckกับริชาร์ด ในห้องน้ำ วันนั้น คุณทำผมหัวใจสลาย แต่ผมรักคุณ ผมให้อภัย แต่แล้ว คุณ ก็ทำมันอีก  ทำอีก ร่านไปทั่ว จนผม รับไม่ไหวแล้ว!!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนลั่น 

ริชาร์ดทำท่าจะเดินเข้าไปต่อย แต่มาร์ตินจับมือห้ามไว้ มาร์ตินเองก็เสียใจไม่แพ้กัน ดวงตาแดงกล้ำ ใบหน้าเต็มไปด้วยคราบน้ำตา

"ผมรู้ว่าคุณมันร่าน เป็นผมเอง ที่คิดว่าจะเปลี่ยนคุณได้ ผมมันโง่เอง หลงรักคุณ!! ผมรักคุณ!! ผู้ชายร่านๆแบบคุณ!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนเสร็จ ก็กระแทกตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟา ดึงทึ้งผมตัวเอง เขาจ้องมองไปที่มาร์ตินและริชาร์ด สภาพแบบนั้น เสื้อผ้าหลุดลุ้ย แล้วมือนั้น ที่มาร์ติน ปล่อยให้ริชาร์ดจับมือต่อหน้าเขางั้นเหรอ!!

"ผมไม่ทนอีกต่อไปแล้ว!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนแล้วเริ่มทำลายข้าวของ เขาถีบโต๊ะทานข้าว จนกระจกแตก พื้นเต็มไปด้วยเศษแก้ว แต่เบเนดิกต์ก็เดินหน้าไปทางที่ทั้งสองคนนั้นยืนอยู่ เขาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าของมาร์ติน

"ผมเกลียดคุณ!! มาร์ติน ผมเกลียดคุณ!!" เบเนดิกต์ตะโกนใส่หน้ามาร์ติน เขาห้ามน้ำตาไม่ไหวแล้ว มันไหลลงมาอาบหน้า เบนจ้องมองร่างเล็กที่น้ำตานองไม่แพ้กัน

"ฮึกๆ ฮือๆ ผม เกลียดคุณ" เบเนดิกต์สะอื้นร้องไห้ มาร์ตินกำลังจะเอื้อมือไปโอบกอด แต่ร่างสูงก็ตะหวาดกลับมา

"อย่าเอามือสรกปรกนั้นมาแตะต้องผม!!"

"มันจะมากไปแล้วนะเบน!!" ริชาร์ทที่ยืนเงียบมานานเริ่มจะทนไม่ไหวแล้วเหมือนกัน

"มากไปเหรอ มันไม่มากไปหรอก นี่มันน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำสำหรับผู้ชายร่านๆแบบนี้" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเย็นชา แล้วเขาก็เดินออกไปที่ประตูทางเข้า แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะออก เขาหันหน้ากลับมาหามาร์ติน มองดูด้วยสายตาเย็นชา

"อย่า ให้ ผม เห็น หน้า ของ คุณ อีก ผมสะอิดสะเอียน" เบเนดิกต์จงใจพูดทุกคำชัดๆอย่างเย็นชา แล้วก็ออกไปจากบ้าน

 

ปัง!!

 

เสียงประตูกระแทกดั่งลั่น พร้อมกับร่างของมาร์ตินที่หล่นลงบนพื้น มาร์ตินนั่งร้องไห้สะอีกสะอื้น แม้ริชาร์ดจะพยายามกอดปลอบเท่าไร มาร์ตินก็ไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะหยุดร้องไห้เลย

เขาเอง เห็นมาร์ติน เจ็บปวด ในหัวใจเขาก็เจ็บปวดไม่แพ้กัน

ริชาร์ดจับใบหน้าเล็กๆนั้นให้มองมาที่เขา ก่อนจะบรรจงจูบที่ริมฝีปากเล็กอันสั่นเทานั้น

มาร์ตินหยุดร้องไห้ แล้วจะจูบกลับตอบ แต่เขาก็ชะงัก ผลักริชาร์ดออกด้วยมืออันอ่อนแรง

มาร์ตินอยากจะจูบตอบริชาร์ดเช่นกันแต่มันเหมือนมีอะไรมาจุกอยู่ในอก เขาไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าการจูบจะทำให้ทรมานได้มากมายขนาดนี้  

 


	6. "ลาก่อนที่รัก"

ตั้งแต่วันนั้น ผ่านมา 2 ปีแล้ว มาร์ตินไม่เคยมาให้เบเนดิกต์เห็นหน้าอีกเลย ถึงแม้ตอนนี้ ความโกรธในใจมันจะยังดับลงไม่หมด แต่มันก็หมอดไปมากแล้ว เขาอยากเห็นหน้ามาร์ติน เขาคิดถึงร่างเล็กๆนั้น คิดถึงเสียงหัวเราะ และรอยยิ้ม

หลังจากวันนั้นที่พวกเขาทะเลาะกันอย่างหนักหน่วง มาร์ตินก็หายไปทันที ใช่!! เขาหายไป ไม่มีใครรู้ว่าเขาไปไหน อยู่กับใคร หรือทำอะไร งานแสดงที่ยังค้างอยู่มาร์ตินก็ขอยกเลิกและจ่ายค่าเสียหายทั้งหมดด้วยเงินของเขา จนเขาไม่มีทรัพย์สินใดๆติดตัว แม้แต่บ้านหลังนี้

มาร์ตินรักบ้านหลังนี้มาก มาร์ตินเคยเล่าให้ฟังว่าเมื่อก่อนเขาต้องหาเลี้ยงตัวเอง เขาเก็บเงินที่ได้จากค่าตัว ซื้อบ้านหลังนี้ มันเป็นบ้านที่เขาภูมิใจ มันมาจากน้ำพักน้ำแรงของเขา แต่เขากลับยกมันให้ เบเนดิกต์

1 อาทิตย์หลังจากที่มาร์ตินหายตัวไป มีทนายมาหาเบเนดิกต์ที่ออฟฟิต เขาเอาทรัพย์สินที่เหลืออยู่ทั้งหมดของมาร์ติน นั้นคือบ้าน มาเพื่อให้เบเนดิกต์เซ็นรับรองว่าเป็นเจ้าของคนใหม่ แม้ตอนนั้นเบนจะโมโหมาร์ตินมาก ไม่อยากรับสิ่งใดๆที่เกี่ยวข้องกับมาร์ติน แต่อะไรดลใจก็ไม่ทราบ เขาลงลายเซ็นนั้นและรับเป็นเจ้าของบ้าน

ในตอนแรกเบเนดิกต์ทิ้งบ้านนี้ไว้ราวกับเป็นบ้านร้าง ไม่ได้รับการดูแล ปล่อยให้ทรุดโทรม ต้นไม้ดอกไม้ที่ปลูกแซมไว้ก็เหี่ยวแห้งตาย แต่แล้วเมื่อความโกรธเจื้อจางลง ความคิดถึงเข้ามาแทนที่ เบเนดิกต์จ้างให้คนมาดูแลบ้านหลังนี้ทุกสัปดาห์ ให้ทำความสะอาด ให้เหมือนกับว่า ยังมีคนอาศัยอยู่ที่นี้ เพราะเขาหวังว่า สักวันหนึ่ง มาร์ตินจะกลับมา กลับมาที่บ้านหลังนี้

เบเนดิกต์ไม่มีความสัมพันธ์กับใครในฐานะอื่นเลย นอกจากคู่นอน เขาเปลี่ยนคู่นอนเป็นว่าเล่น ไม่ซ้ำหน้า แต่คู่นอนของเขามักจะมีลักษณะที่คล้ายๆกัน คือ ตัวเล็กและผมทอง

เบเนดิกต์กลายเป็นคนด้านชาต่อทุกสิ่ง มุ่งมั่นแต่งาน ไม่คิดจะสานสัมพันธ์กับใครจริงจัง ถึงแม้เขาจะนอนกับคนไม่ซ้ำหน้า แต่ก็ไม่มีใครเลยที่จะทำให้เขารู้สึกมีความสุข ได้เหมือนกับมาร์ติน

เวลาที่เบเนดิกต์ต้องการที่จะอยู่คนเดียว เขามักจะมาที่บ้านของมาร์ตินเสมอ ในบ้านทุกอย่างยังคงเหมือนเช่นเดิม ความทรงจำเก่าๆยังฉายชัด ทั้งตอนที่มีความสุข และตอนที่ทุกข์แสนสาหัส เบเนดิกต์เลือกที่จะเก็บมันไว้ทั้งหมด ไม่รู้เพราะอะไรเหมือนกัน ทั้งที่โดยปรกติในทุกเรื่อง เบเนดิกต์ใช้เหตุผลในการตัดสินใจเสมอ แต่พอเป็นเรื่องของ มาร์ติน ทุกๆครั้ง อารมณ์กลับเป็นเหตุผลหลักในการตัดสินใจ เขารู้ตัวเอง ว่าไม่สามารถควบคุมอารมณ์ตัวเองได้อีกต่อไปเมื่อมีมาร์ตินเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้อง ในบางเวลาเขาก็รู้สึกผิดและอยากจะขอโทษและอ้อนวอนคนตัวเล็ก แต่บางเวลากลับคิดว่านี้มันย้งน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำ มันยังไม่ถึงครึ่งของความเจ็บปวดที่เขามี

มาร์ตินจากไป ไม่แม้กระทั่งเก็บเสื้อผ้าไปด้วย ของทุกอย่างยังอยู่ครบ เบเนดิกต์มักจะมานอนหลับในห้องของมาร์ติน หยิบชุดเก่าๆมานอนกอด บางครั้งเมื่อคิดถึง ก็ร้องไห้ซบกับชุดของมาร์ติน เมื่อโมโห ก็มันจะขย้ำและปาชุดทิ้ง วนเวียนไม่จบสิ้น เขายังคงคิดถึงกลิ่นหอมของร่างเล็ก ผมนุ่มนิ่ม ผิวขาวๆที่จะกลายเป็นสีชมพูเมื่อถึงฝั่งฝัน ทุกๆอย่าง ผสมปนเปกันไม่เว้นแม้แต่ความรู้สึก เขาเกลียดมาร์ติน แต่ก็ยังคงรักมาร์ตินเสมอ

  
วันนี้เบนมีงานสังสรรค์กับกองถ่ายที่ผับ ผับเดิมที่เขาและมาร์ตินเคยมานั่งคุยกัน ผับเดิมที่มาร์ตินกับริชาร์ดทำเขาหัวใจสลาย

เบเนดิกต์กะว่าอยู่คุยกับทีมงานสักชั่วโมงค่อยกลับ แต่สายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็น ริชาร์ด นั่งดื่มอยู่ที่บาร์ เขามองจ้อง ริชาร์ดอยู่นาน จนริชาร์ดหันมาเจอเบนพอดี

พวกเขาสบตากัน

แต่เป็นเบเนดิกต์ที่ลุกขึ้นเดินตรงไปหาริชาร์ท แล้วนั่งลงตรงที่ว่างข้างๆ

"ไง.." ริชาร์ดทักทายเบเนดิกต์โดยไม่หันไปมอง

"..." เบเนดิกต์ไม่พูดอะไร เขานั่งดื่มเงียบๆ

ริชาร์ดหันไปมองเบเนดิกต์ เบนดูผอมลงไปมาก ไม่ร่าเริง เหมือนกับที่มาร์ตินเคยเล่าให้ฟังเมื่อสมัยก่อน ริชาร์ดถอนหายใจยาว แล้วซดเหล้าในแก้วต่อจนหมด

"มันยากที่จะพูดนักเหรอ" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงเรียบ เขาวางแก้วลง แล้วลุกออกไปจากโต๊ะ "ฉันจะไปสูบบุหรี่" เขาบอกกับเบนแล้วเดินออกไป

ข้างหลังผับ เป็นสถานที่ที่เหมาะแก่การพูดคุยมากที่สุด เงียบ ไม่มีคนเดินผ่าน และไม่มีใครจะมาแถวนี้นอกจากทิ้งขยะ

ริชาร์ดยืนพิงกำแพงสูบบุหรี่ โดยเบนก็พิงอยู่ข้างๆ พวกเขาสูบบุหรี่กัน สายตามองออกไปที่ท้องฟ้ายามคำคืน

"สีเหมือนตาของมาร์ตินเลย นายว่าไหม" ริชาร์ดพูดลอยๆ

เบเนดิกต์ไม่มีท่าทีจะตอบ แต่สายตาก็ยังจ้องมองไปบนฟ้านั้น

"นายยังคบอยู่กับมาร์ตินอยู่รึเปล่า" เบนถามด้วยเสียงราบเรียบ

"ฉันรักเขา แต่เขา...ไม่ได้ต้องการฉัน"

เมื่อได้ยินคำตอบ หัวใจของเบเนดิกต์กระตุ๊กวูบ เขาคิดไปต่างๆนาๆ ว่ามาร์ตินคงจะเลือกริชาร์ดแน่นอน ก็วันนั้น...

"นายนี่คิดมากหยุมหยิมไม่เข้าเรื่อง" ริชาร์ดพูดแล้วหัวเราะเบาๆ

"นายจะไปรู้อะไร..." เบเนดิกต์ตอบ

และเมื่อริชาร์ดไปยินคำตอบ เขาปาบุหรี่ทิ้งทันที กระชากคอเสื้อเบนแล้วตะโกนใส่หน้า "นายตั้งหากเบน!! นายนั้นแหละ นายจะไปรู้อะไรเรื่องของมาร์ติน นายไม่รู้อะไรเลย ดีแต่เอาแต่ใจตัวเอง!!"

เบเนดิกต์ นิ่ง ไม่ตอบโต้ เขามองตาริชาร์ดที่โมโหตอบกลับไปตรงๆ "หึ"

และแล้วริชาร์ดก็ทนไม่ไหว เมื่อได้ยินเสียงเบนหัวเราะ เขาต่อยไปที่หน้าของเบน แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็สวนกลับ ต่างคนต่างไม่ยอมแพ้ สู้กันจนเลือดตกยางออก หมัดขวาตรงเสยเข้าที่ใบหน้าของริชาร์ด แต่ริชาร์ดก็สวนกลับต่อยเข้าที่ท้องของเบนจนจุก เมื่อเบนล้มลงคุกเข่า ริชาร์ดเสยคางเบนอีกรอบ แล้วกระทืบซ้ำ เบเนดิกต์เบี่ยงตัวหลบ เกาะกำแพงลุกขึ้น แล้วส่งหมัดเข้าแก้มซ้ายของริชาร์ด พวกเขาสู้กันจนหมดแรง นอนเหยียดกลางตรอกทิ้งขยะมองดูท้องฟ้า

"มาร์ตินเขาไม่ได้เลือกฉัน เขามีคนอื่นอยู่ในใจแล้ว" ริชาร์ดพูด

"ถ้านายยังคิดได้อยู่ ฉันยากให้นายฝืนใจ ดูคลิปวันนั้น ตั้งแต่ต้นจนจบ"

"คลิปอะไร?" เบเนดิกต์ถามด้วยความสงสัย

"มาร์ตินอาจไม่รู้ว่ามีคนแอบติดกล้องวงจรปิด แต่ฉันรู้" ริชาร์ดพูดเสร็จก็หัวเราะ

เบเนดิกต์เงียบ เขาลืมไปแล้วว่าติดกล้องไว้ที่บ้านมาร์ติน

"ถ้านายไปหามาร์ติน... นายสัญญาได้ไหม ว่าจะไม่ทำให้มาร์ตินต้องเจ็บอีก"

"ฉัน...ฉันเองก็ไม่รู้" เบเนดิกต์ตอบตามความจริง

"อย่างน้อย นายบอกฉันได้ไหม ว่านายยังรักมาร์ติน"

"ใช่ ถึงแม้ฉันจะไม่อยากยอมรับ แต่ฉันยังคงรักเขาเหมือนเดิม ตลอดมา ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ไม่มีวันไหนที่ฉันไม่เคยคิดถึงเขา" เบเนดิกต์ตอบด้วยเสียงหนักแน่น

ริชาร์ดได้ยินก็ขำน้อยๆ ล้วงเอาบุหรี่มาจุดสูบ

"นายไปเถอะ..." ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงอ่อน

เบเนดิกต์พยายามดันตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้น เนื่องจากเจ็บระบมไปกับการต่อสู้เมื้อกี้ ก่อนจะไป เขาหันมามองริชาร์ดอีกครั้ง แล้วก็หันกลับเดินออกไปจากตรอก

ริชาร์ยังคงมองดวงดาวที่พราวอยู่เต็มท้องฟ้าสีน้ำเงินนี่

"ผมคิดว่า ผมคงต้องตัดใจจากคุณแล้วมาร์ติน" ริชาร์ดพูดเสียงสั่น

เขามองฟากฟ้าราวกับจิตนาการว่ากำลังมองดวงตาของมาร์ติน "ลาก่อนที่รัก" ริชาร์ดพูดจบ หยดน้ำตาของเขาก็ค่อยๆไหลลงมา


	7. "ออ คนเคยรู้จักกันนะครับ"

ตอนนี้เบเนดิกต์นั่งหลับตา เขาถอนหายใจยาวๆ เมื่อนึกถึงสิ่งที่เขาได้รับรู้ว่า ตอนนี้เขากำลังนั่งอยู่บนเครื่องบิน ที่มุ่งตรงไปสู่เดนมาร์ก เพื่อที่จะไปพบกับแมดส์ มิคเคลสัน คนที่มาร์ตินไปหาเมื่อ 2 ปีที่ก่อน หลังจากที่เกิดเรื่องขึ้น

ในคลิปที่เบเนดิกต์ได้ดูนั้น ทำให้เขาได้รับรู้เหตุการณ์และเรื่องราวของมาร์ติน ในตอนแรก เขาฝืนใจอดทนดูอยู่นาน ไม่อยากจะรับรู้เลยว่าคนตัวเล็กทำอะไรบ้างกับริชาร์ด แต่พอเบเนดิกต์ได้ยินเรื่องที่มาร์ตินเล่าอดีตของตัวเองให้ริชาร์ดฟัง เขาก็เข้าใจเหตุผลและเข้าใจมาร์ตินมากขึ้น แต่เขาก็ยังไม่ชอบอยู่ดีที่มาร์ตินจะไปมีอะไรกับใครๆ มาร์ตินเป็นของเขาคนเดียว เรื่องนี้มันแน่นอนอยู่แล้ว ไม่มีทางเปลี่ยนแปลง

ในคลิป หลังจากที่เบเนดิกต์อาละวาด มาร์ตินได้บอกกับริชาร์ดว่าเขาจะไปหาแมดส์ นั้นจึงเป็นเหตุผล ทำไมเบเนดิกต์จึงต้องไปที่เดนมาร์ก เพราะที่นั้นคือบ้านเกิดของแมดส์ ที่ๆแมดส์อาศัยอยู่

เมื่อเครื่องบินลงจอด ตอนนี้ก็เป็นเวลาเที่ยงคืนตามเวลาของเดนมาร์กแล้ว เบเนดิกต์เรียกแท๊กซี่ เพื่อที่จะไปบ้านของแมดส์โดยทันที และไม่สนว่าเจ้าของบ้านจะต้อนรับหรือไม่

ถึงบ้านของแมดส์ เขาจ่ายเงินและลงจากรถ สำรวจบ้าน แต่ในบ้านปิดไฟเงียบ ไม่มีคนอยู่ เบเนดิกต์ยืนรออยู่รอบๆบ้านแต่ก็ไม่มีใครมา จนกระทั่ง 6 โมงเช้า เขาถึงยอมกลับโรงแรมเพื่อไปพักผ่อน

เบเนดิกต์พยายามสอบถามคนใกล้ตัวของเขาว่ามีใครรู้กำหนดการการแสดงของแมดส์ มิคเคลสันไหม เพราะตอนที่เบเนดิกต์มาที่นี้ เขาก็ไม่ได้หาข้อมูลเรื่องพวกนี้เพื่อมาด้วย เพราะเขาใจร้อนอยากจะพบกับมาร์ตินเร็วๆ จนลืมคิดถึงเรื่องนี้

ผู้จัดการส่วนตัวที่ลาออกไปได้กลับมาทำงานให้เบเนดิกต์อีกครั้ง เธอเป็นผู้จัดการที่เก่งและมีความสามารถ ทั้งยังรู้จักคนในวงการมากมาย จึงไม่ยากเลยที่เธอจะรู้กำหนดการต่างๆของเพื่อนนักแสดง แม้แต่ของ แมดส์ แต่ ไม่รู้โชคเข้าข้างเบนหรือเปล่า ผู้จัดการของเบนแจ้งว่า แมดส์ไม่มีกำหนดการใดๆ ตอนนี้น่าจะพักผ่อนอยู่ที่บ้าน แต่ ทำไมเขาถึงไม่เห็นแมดส์ล่ะ?

วันนี้เป็นวันที่3แล้ว ที่เบเนดิกต์มายืนรออยู่รอบๆบ้านของแมดส์ เวลามีคนเดินผ่านไปมา เขาพยายามที่จะหลบตัว เพราะไม่อยากให้คิดว่าเป็นขโมย เขาไม่ต้องการจะเสียเวลาคุยกับตำรวจในพื้นที่

เบเนดิกต์พยายามมาเฝ้าให้ได้นานที่สุด เขาจะดื่มกาแฟ และทานอาหารเช้าก่อนออกจากโรงแรม เพื่อมารอแมดส์ที่บ้าน โดยที่ไม่ได้ทานอาหารกลางวันหรือเย็นเลย เขาไม่อยาากพลาดโอกาสที่จะพูดคุย

วันนี้ ล่วงเข้าสู่วันที่5แล้ว เขามารอตั้งแต่เช้า จนตอนนี้ 6 โมงเย็น ก็ยังไม่มีวี่แวว เขารู้สึกเหมือนจะไม่สบาย จึงนั่งลงพักบนพื้นแถวบ้าน แต่แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็ได้ยินเสียงรถขับเข้ามาจอด เขาลอบมองดู แมดส์เป็นคนขับรถเข้ามา แต่คนที่นั่งอีกฝั่งเขาเห็นไม่ชัด พยายามจะลอบมอง แต่ก็ไม่เห็น จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงนุ่มนั้นพูดขึ้น

"แมดส์ คุณช่วยเปิดหลังรถที"

เสียงของมาร์ติน!!

  
"ไม่เป็นไรมาร์ติน ฉันจะขนของเขาบ้านเอง เธอไปเปิดบ้านให้เรียบร้อยเถอะ" แมดส์ว่า พลางลงจากรถ

มาร์ตินได้ยินก็เดินกลับหลังล้วงเอากุญแจในกางเกง เขากำลังจะไขประตูบ้าน แต่สายตาเหลือบมองไปเห็นเงาคนแอบซ้อนตัวอยู่ มาร์ตินทำใจดีสู้เสือ เดินเข้าไปหาเงานั้น แต่เมื่อเจอเข้ากับคนที่หลบอยู่ มาร์ติน หน้าซีด ตัวชาทันที ดวงตาเต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวด แต่มันก็เพียงแว๊บเดียวเท่านั้น แล้วปรับสีหน้าให้เป็นปรกติ ก่อนเขาจะเดินกลับไปเปิดประตูบ้าน ทำเป็นไม่เห็นคนตรงหน้า

"มาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์เรียกเสียงอ่อน เขาในคราแรก ได้เห็นหน้ามาร์ติน ในใจก็ลิงโลดไปด้วยความคิดถึง แต่เมื่อมาร์ตินเห็นหน้าเขา แล้วทำเป็นเหมือนไม่รู้จักกัน ความเจ็บแปล็บก็แล่นเข้าที่หัวใจ แค่เพียงสายตาว่างเปล่าที่มองมา ก็ทำให้ใจของเขาสลายได้ง่ายๆแล้ว

"ใครมาเหรอมาร์ติน?" แมดส์เอ่ยถามเมื่อเขาแว่วเสียงเหมือนมีคนเรียกร่างเล็ก

"ออ คนเคยรู้จักกันนะครับ" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงเรียบ

"หืม? ไหม" แมดส์ว่าแล้วเดินไปดู เขาเห็นเบเนดิกต์ยืนนิ่งอยู่

"ออ นายคงเป็น เบเนดิกต์สินะ เข้ามาคุยกันในบ้านก่อนสิ"

  
\---------------------------------------

  
ตอนนี้แมดส์กับมาร์ตินกำลังเข้าครัวอยู่ แมดส์เล่าให้ฟังว่า บางครั้ง เขาและมาร์ตินจะออกไปผจญภัยด้วยกัน บางทีมาร์ตินก็มานอนค้างที่นี้ วันนี้เบเนดิกต์โชคดีมาก เพราะเขาเพิ่งกลับมาจากการไปแคมป์ มีปลาสดๆที่ตกได้มาเป็นอาหารมื้อเย็นนี้

มาร์ตินยังคงดูน่าหลงใหลเหมือนเดิม ความรู้สึกที่มองมาร์ตินตอนนี้ มันได้ย้อนอดีตกลับไปเมื่อครั้งแรกที่ได้เจอ ผมนุ่มนิ่มนั้น รอยยิ้ม เสียงหัวเราะ มันคงจะมีความสุขมากหากมาร์ตินหันหน้ามาหาเขาบ้าง แต่ไม่เลย

มาร์ตินไม่สนใจเบเนดิกต์เลย มีเพียงแค่แมดส์ที่พูดคุยกับเขา มาร์ตินทำเหมือนเขาไม่มีตัวตนอยู่ตรงนี้ ความรู้สึกที่เบเนดิกต์เคยมี ความโกรธ ความน้อยใจ ความเกลียด สิ่งต่างๆเหล่านี้เหมือนมันหายไปในชั่วพริบตาเมื่อมาร์ตินทำให้เขาได้รู้ว่า การที่ไม่ได้รับความสนใจจากคนตรงหน้า มันทำให้เขารู้สึกเศร้ามากมายแค่ไหน

มันเหมือนไกลเกินเอื้อม ทั้งๆที่คนที่เขารักที่สุดอยู่ตรงหน้า

อะไรทำให้มาร์ตินเปลี่ยนไป?

  
\----------------------------------------

  
ตลอดเวลาในการดินเนอร์ มาร์ตินและแมดส์พูดคุยกันอย่างสนุกสนาน เขาเล่นหัวและเล่าเรื่องตลกๆกัน เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่สังเกตุอาการของมาร์ติน ร่างเล็กไม่มีท่าทีที่จะสนใจเขาเลยแม้แต่น้อย มีแต่หัวเราะร่าเริงไปกับเรื่องเล่าที่แมดส์เล่าให้ฟัง สายตานั้น เหมือนกับที่เขาเคยมองมาร์ติน มันมีแต่ความชื่นชม

มาร์ตินไม่แม้แต่จะเหลือบตามามองเลย เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่เขี่ยอาหารในจานไปมา ถึงเขาจะหิว แต่ในเวลานี้ มันอิ่มจุกไปหมด

"เบนนายไม่ชอบปลาน้ำจืดเหรอ" แมดส์ถามเมื่อเห็นเบนเขี่ยอาหารในจานเล่น

"ปะ..เปล่าครับ ผมแค่คิดอะไรเพลินๆ" เบเนดิกต์ตอบกลบเกลือน แต่ก็ยังไม่หยุดเขี่ย

"เบเนดิกต์ ปลานั้นแมดส์ตกมาได้นะ นายไม่ควรดูถูกวัตถุดิบที่แมดส์หามา" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงเรียบ

เบเนดิกต์? มาร์ตินเรียกเขาว่าเบเนดิกต์เหรอ?

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมาร์ติน ส่วนมากชาวตะวันตกจะไม่คุ้นกลิ่นปลาน้ำจืดนะ เพราะมันจะมีกลิ่นดินจางๆ ไม่แปลกหรอกที่เขาจะไม่ชินน่ะ" แมดส์ว่าพลางลูบหัวมาร์ตินเบาๆ

มาร์ตินตวัดสายตาไปมองแมดส์ เขาถอนหายใจยาว ลุกขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ เก็บจานเปล่าที่ทานหมดแล้วไปไว้ในห้องครัว แล้วเดินออกมา "วันนี้ผมนอนห้องแมดส์นะ ให้เบเนดิกต์นอนห้องผมไป แล้วก็เบเนดิกต์" มาร์ตินตวัดสายตามามองเบน "ห้องของนายอยู่ชั้นสองฝั่งซ้าย ห้องสุดท้ายที่มีชื่อฉันติดอยู่นะ หวังว่านายคงยังไม่ลืมชื่อฉัน" พูดเสร็จ มาร์ตินก็เดินขึ้นชั้นสองทั้งที มีเสียงเปิดระตูย้ายของดังไปมา

แมดส์ไม่สนใจ เขาทานอาหารต่อ แต่เบเนดิกต์ไม่มีกะจิตกะใจที่จะสนใจอะไรอีกแล้ว มาร์ติน โกรธเขามากขนาดไหนกัน ถึงทำให้ห่างเหินกันได้ขนาดนี้? แล้วนี่มาร์ตินเป็นคนรักของแมดส์แล้วเหรอ? ทำไมถึงต้องไปนอนห้องแมดส์ด้วย? เขายินดีนอนบนโซฟาเพื่อให้มาร์ตินนอนห้องเดิมดีกว่า แต่ว่าถ้าค้านไปมาร์ตินจะโกรธอะไรเพิ่มอีกไหม?

แมดส์สังเกตุเห็นสีหน้าของเบเนดิกต์ เขารับรู้เรื่องทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้น เพราะมาร์ตินไว้ใจ และยอมเล่าเรื่องทั้งหมดให้ฟัง ทุกๆเรื่อง ใช่ ทุกเรื่อง

"เบน ความจริง เรื่องของนาย มันก็ไม่เกี่ยวกับฉันเลยนะ แต่เพราะมันเกี่ยวกับมาร์ติน ฉันถึงต้องเข้าไปยุ่ง" แมดส์พูดแล้วมองตาเบเนดิกต์อย่างจริงจัง

"นายเป็นคนทำทุกอย่างพังลงเองกับมือ มันไม่มีทางที่ทุกอย่างมันจะเป็นอย่างที่นายต้องการหรอกนะ"

เบเนดิกต์นั่งนิ่ง เขาไม่เข้าใจ อะไรที่เขาทำพลาด

"ผม? ผมทำอะไรผิดงั้นเหรอ?"

แมดส์มองเบเนดิกต์ด้วยสายตาว่างเปล่า แล้วหัวเราะออกมา

"หึหึ นายควรหยุดคิดเรื่องมาร์ตินทำอะไรผิดไว้บ้าง แล้วมาคิดเรื่องที่ตัวเองทำอะไรผิดไว้บ้างนะเบน ก่อนที่นายจะเสียมาร์ตินไปจริงๆ"

\---------------------------------------

  
มาร์ตินนอนอ่านหนังสืออยู่เบาะนอนข้างล่างในห้องของแมดส์ แน่นอนว่าเขาไม่ได้นอนร่วมเตียงกับแมดส์ ในช่วงแรกที่มาร์ตินมาเดนมาร์ก มาร์ตินไม่มีเงินติดตัวเลย จึงต้องมาอาศัยอยู่กับแมดส์ ถึงแมดส์จะดูแลอย่างดี แต่มาร์ตินเป็นคนที่ไม่ชอบอยู่เฉยๆจึงออกหางานทำ และแน่นอน ไม่ใช่งานนักแสดงหรือผู้จัดการส่วนตัวให้ใครอีก เมื่อได้งานและมีเงินพอเลี้ยงตัวเอง มาร์ตินจึงไปเช่าแฟลตเล็กๆอาศัยอยู่ แต่ยังไปมาระหว่างบ้านของแมดส์กับแฟลตของตัวเอง เวลาเขาอยู่กับแมดส์มันเหมือนภาระในใจเบาบางลง แมดส์ไม่เคยถาม และไม่คิดจะถาม ไม่เคยอยากรู้ แมดส์เป็นคนสบายๆ นั้นแหละถึงทำให้มาร์ตินเคารพแมดส์ และรักแมดส์เปรียบเสมือนคนในครอบครัว มาร์ตินคิดว่า แมดส์เองก็คงคิดแบบนี้เช่นกัน ไม่อย่างนั้นจะจัดห้องให้แล้วติดป้ายชื่อให้ที่หน้าห้องเหมือนเขาเป็นน้องชายตัวเล็กๆของแมดส์ เหรอ

กริ้ก

เสียงเปิดประตูเข้ามา แมดส์นั้นเอง เขาเดินเข้ามาแล้วเดินตรงไปที่เตียงทันที จากนั้นก็ค่อยๆสอดตัวเข้าไปใต้ผ้าห่ม ส่วมแว่น แล้วอ่านหนังสือ ในห้องเงียบ มีเพียงเสียงพลิกกระดาษไปมา

"มาร์ติน เธออยากทำอะไรสนุกๆไหม"

"เอ๋? อะไรเหรอครับ" มาร์ตินถามด้วยความสงสัย นิสัยอีกอย่างของแมดส์คือ เป็นคนขี้แกล้ง นั้นจึงทำให้เขาหวาดๆอยู่นิดน่อย

"ก็แบบนี้ไงล่ะ" แมดส์พูดจบก็กระเด้งตัวลุกทันที เขากระโดดไปที่มาร์ติน แล้วลงมือจั๊กจี้ทันที

"555555555+ พอก่อน โอ๊ยยยย ผม ฮาาาาา หยุด พอ พอแล้ว 555555555+ ผมหายใจไม่ทันแล้ว แฮ่กๆ ฮ่าาาาาา" มาร์ตินหัวเราะเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง

เมื่อแมดส์เห็นมาร์ตินหายใจไม่ทัน ก็หยุดมือ มองดูผลงานตัวเอง ร่างเล็กกำลังเหนื่อยหอบ น้ำตาเล็ด หัวเราคิกคักอยู่

"อีกสักรอบไหม หืม?" พูดเสร็จแมดส์ทำทำมือขยุ้มๆ เหมือนจะลงมือจั๊กจี้อีกรอบ

"โอ๊ยย พอก่อนครับ ผมเหนื่อยแล้ว อย่า อย่านะ ม๊ายยย ฮ่าาาาาาาาา โอ๊ยยยยยยย 555555555+ ผะ ผม ปวด ฮาาา ปวดท้องแล้ว ฮ่าาาาาา หยุดดดดด" ยังไม่ทันได้ปฏิเสทดี แมดส์ก็ลงมือจั๊กจี้มาร์ตินอีกรอบ

พอแมดส์จั๊กจี้ร่างเล็กจนเหนื่อย เขาก็หัวเราะอย่างเพิ่งพอใจ แล้วกลับไปนอนอ่านหนังสือต่อ

มาร์ตินได้แต่นอนหอบหมดแรง เขาหัวเราะจนเหนื่อย หัวเราะคิดคักอยู่สักครู่ แล้วถึงปรับอารมณ์ให้หายบ้าจี้ได้

"แมดส์แกล้งผมทำไมครับ โอ๊ย ผมหัวเราะจนหมดแรงเลย"

แมดส์มองมาร์ตินยิ้มๆ "ฉันแค่อยากให้เธอนอนหลับสนิทในคืนนี้ อย่าร้องไห้อีก"

มาร์ตินทำได้แค่เพียงยิ้มออกมาจากใจจริง อยู่กับแมดส์เขาเหมือนมีบ้าน มีครอบครัว

"ขอบคุณครับ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วยกผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมตัวนอน และหมายมั่นในใจว่าคืนนี้เขาคงจะหลบฝันดี

\---------------------------------------

เบเนดิกต์นอนฟังเสียงหัวเราะของมาร์ติน เขาหลับตาฟัง เพื่อที่จะบันทึกความทรงจำนี้ เขานอนกอดหมอนข้างที่มีกลิ่นของร่างเล็กติดอยู่ ความคุ้นเคย ความโหยหา นานแค่ไหนแล้วที่ไม่ได้ยินเสียง นานแค่ไหนแล้วที่ไม่เคยได้ยินมาร์ตินหัวเราะ นานแค่ไหนแล้วที่มาร์ตินยังคงอยู่ในใจเสมอ ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่เจอ

เบเนดิกต์นอนทบทวนเรื่องราวต่างๆที่เกิดขึ้น เขาไม่อยากทำพลาดอีก ตั้งแต่ที่แมดส์ได้พูดคุยกับเขาที่โต๊ะอาหาร เบเนดิกต์ก็ตระหนักได้ เวลาที่เขาสัญญากับตัวเอง ว่าจะไม่พลาด ว่าจะทำให้ได้ กี่ครั้งแล้วที่เขาผิดสัญญา ทั้งต่อตัวเอง และมาร์ติน

\---------------------------------------

เช้าแล้ว เบเนดิกต์ตื่นขึ้นมา แล้วจัดการธุระส่วนตัวจนเสร็จ เขาเดินลงมาชั้นล่าง ได้กลิ่นกาแฟหอมฟุ้ง

"แมดส์ ตื่นแล้วเหรอครับ ผมทำกาแฟไว้เพื่อคุณด้วยนะ" เสียงมาร์ตินดังมาจากในครัว

เบเนดิกต์ไม่ตอบ มาร์ตินไม่รู้ว่าเขาไม่ใช่แมดส์ จึงเดินออกมาดู เมื่อมาร์ตินเห็นหน้าเบเนดิกต์ รอยยิ้มร่าเริงนั้นก็หายไป มาร์ตินเดินกลับเข้าครัวอีกครั้ง แล้วเดินออกไปทางประตูหลังห้องครัว

เบเนดิกต์มองตามร่างเล็ก เขาเดินเข้าไปในห้องครัว มองลอบผ่านหน้าต่าง แล้วเขาก็เห็น มาร์ตินสูบบุหรี่

มาร์ตินเริ่มสูบบุหรี่ตั้งแต่เมื่อไร?

"เมื่อ 2 ปีที่แล้ว มาร์ตินสูบบุหรี่จัดมาก เขาสูบวันล่ะ ซอง ฉันก็เป็นห่วงเขานะ แต่ฉันเองก็เป็นนักสูบเหมือนกัน ทำได้แค่เตือนให้เขาเพลาๆลงบ้าง แล้วก็ อย่างที่เห็น เวลาสูบ เขาสูบจัดมากๆ ถึงแม้บางวัน เขาจะไม่แตะต้องมันเลยก็ตาม" แมดส์เล่าให้เบเนดิกต์ฟัง เมื่อเขาเห็นเบนแอบมองมาร์ตินทางหน้าต่าง

เบเนดิกต์ตกใจกับเรื่องที่แมดส์เล่าให้ฟังเป้นอย่างมาก 2ปีที่แล้ว เขาเป็นคนทำลายมาร์ตินอย่างนั้นเหรอ?


	8. "นายทำลายความภาคภูมิใจของฉัน"

เบเนดิกต์ติดตามมาตินมาหลายวันแล้ว ตั้งแต่วันที่เบเนดิกต์เจอกับมาร์ตินที่บ้านแมดส์ เขาคอยติดตามร่างเล็กราวกับเป็นสโตกเกอร์ เขาไม่กลับโรงแรม ไม่อาบน้ำ ไม่กินข้าวจนกว่าร่างเล็กจะไปทำงานเพื่อให้แน่ใจว่ามาร์ตินจะไม่หนีหายไปไหน เวลามาร์ตินกลับแฟลต เบเนดิกต์ก็จะนอนรอที่หน้าห้องพัก เขาทำตัวคล้ายคนจรจัด ไม่มีใครจำเขาได้ว่าเป็นดาราที่มีชื่อเสียงมากมาย

กิจวัตรประจำวันของมาร์ตินคือ มาร์ตินมักจะตื่นเวลา 6โมงเช้า (รู้เพราะตอนอยู่หน้าห้อง คอยฟังเสียงอยู่ตลอด) จากนั้นก็จะอาบน้ำ ทำอาหาร แล้วก็ออกไปเดินเล่น ซื้อของ พอ13.00น มาร์ตินก็จะเริ่มแวะไปที่ร้านอาหาร มาร์ตินเป็นผู้ดูแลร้านอาหารฝรั่งเศษอยู่ 5 แห่ง เบเนดิกต์เคยได้ยินลูกน้องของมาร์ตินคุยกันว่า แต่เริ่มแรกมาร์ตินเป็นเชฟทำอาหาร จนประสบความสำเร็จด้วยรสชาติที่อร่อยล้ำถูกปากชาวเดนมาร์ก ทำให้มาร์ตินมีชื่อเสียงระดับหนึ่งในวงการพ่อครัว และผันตัวมาเป็นผู้ดูแล เปิดสาขาร้านอาหารตามสไตล์ของเขา

นานวัน เบเนดิกต์ เริ่มไม่รู้ว่าตัวเองควรจะทำอย่างไร เขาไม่ไปทำงาน ไม่ไปถ่ายละคร ไม่ติดต่อกับทางบ้าน ไม่ดูแลตัวเอง จนเคยมีคนเรียกตำรวจมาจับโดยที่นึกว่าเป็นคนจรจัดแล้วมาแกะกะหน้าร้าน แต่มาร์ตินก็ได้เข้าไปพูดคุยกับตำรวจ ทำให้เรื่องราวคลี่คลายลงได้

วันนี้เป็นอีกวันที่เบเนดิกต์มานอนเฝ้าอยู่หน้าห้องที่แฟลตของมาร์ติน ก่อนหน้านี้มีฝนตกลงมาหนัก มาร์ตินเดินกลับโดยกางร่มไม่สนใจเบเนดิกต์ แต่เขาก็ไม่สนใจว่าตัวเองจะเป็นเช่นไรเหมือนกัน เขายังคงติดตามร่างเล็กนั้น แม้ว่า เสื้อผ้าและเนื้อตัวของเขาจะชุ่มฉ่ำไปด้วยฝนในฤดูหนาวนี้

เบเนดิกต์นอนสั่นงันงกอยู่หน้าห้อง เขาพยายามนอนกอดตัวเองหวังว่าจะมีความอุ่นขึ้นมาบาง ริมฝีปากแห้งผาก ใบหน้าซีดไร้เลือดฝาด เขาเอาฝ่ามือถูและเป่าลมร้อนใส่มือตัวเอง เขาไม่เคยโกรธมาร์ตินที่ไม่สนใจใยดีเขา แต่เขาโกรธตัวเองที่ทำให้มาร์ตินเปลี่ยนไป แค่มาร์ตินไม่เอ่ยปากไล่เขา แค่นี้ ก็พอใจแล้ว

เบเนดิกต์จมอยู่กับความคิด หูคอยฟังเสียงกุกกักในห้องว่าร่างเล็กของเขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่ เบเนดิกต์ได้ยินเสียงปิดไฟในห้อง และแสงที่ลอดออกมาทางช่องประตูดับลง นี้เป็นสัญญานว่ามาร์ตินคงนอนหลับในผ้าห่มอุ่นแล้ว เขาอยากเป็นคนที่กอดให้ความอุ่นกับมาร์ติน อยากเป็นคนที่ตื่นมาก็เจอร่างเล็กนอนอยู่ข้างๆ คอยจูบอรุณสวัดิ์ทุกวัน เบเนดิกต์คิดเรื่อยเปื่อย พร้อมกับร่างกายที่สั่นเทาจากความเหน็บหนาว แค่ได้คิดก็เหมือนมีความอุ่นเข้าสู่หัวใจ ภาพของมาร์ตินค่อยๆเลือนลางไป พร้อมกับสติของเขา

  
\-----------------------------

  
เบเนดิกกระพริบตาถี่ รู้สึกเหมือนมีแสงแดดแยงที่ตา เขาค่อยๆปรับโฟกัส ลืมตาขึ้น เขาเห็นเพดานกว้าง แล้วค่อยๆยันตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่ง สำรวจสิ่งรอบกาย ตอนนี้เขาอยู่ที่เตียงข้างหน้าต่าง มีเสียงนกร้อง จิ๊บๆข้างๆ เขามองออกไปที่หน้าต่าง มีสมุนไพรต้นเล็กๆปลูกในกระถ่างตรงระเบียงวางเป็นแนวสวยงาม แล้วกวาดสายตามสำรวจรอบห้อง สิ่งของวางอย่างเป็นระเบียบ หนังสือทำอาหารวางอยู่บนโต๊ะ และตามชั้นหนังสือ โน๊ตบุ๊ค และของทั่วๆไป

เขาก้มลงสำรวจตัวเอง ร่างกายสะอาดสะอ้าน ไม่มีกลิ่นเหม็น และความสกปรก ชุดของเขาถูกเปลี่ยน จากชุดที่สกปรกคล้ายคนจรจัด ตอนนี้เขาใส่เสื้อกล้ามสีขาวและกางเกงบ็อกเซอร์รัดๆ เหมือนว่าชุดนี้จะเล็กไปสำหรับเขา เขาพยายามยันตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้น เพื่อที่จะสำรวจภายในห้องนี้ต่อ แต่ก็มีเสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นมา

"ตื่นแล้วก็ลุกขึ้นมาทานอะไรก่อนนะ"

มาร์ตินพูดกับเขา เขามองร่างเล็กด้วยความไม่เชื่อ นึกว่าเป็นความฝัน มาร์ตินยอมพูดกับเขาแล้ว เบเนดิกต์หยิกที่แก้มของตัวเองแรงๆ เขารู้สึกถึงความเจ็บแปล็บบนใบหน้า ถ้านี้ไม่ใช่ความฝัน แสดงว่าตอนนี้เขาอยู่ในห้องของมาร์ติน

"มาสิ ฉันทำโจ๊คข้าวโอ๊ตให้นาย นายคงจะหิวมากๆ นอนหลับไป1วันเต็มๆเลย"

เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆยันตัวเองให้ลุกขึ้น แต่เหมือนโลกหมุน เขากำลังจะล้ม มาร์ตินก็รีบเดินมาประคองให้มานั่งที่โต๊ะทานข้าว เมื่อนั่งแล้ว มาร์ตินก็เข้าครัวตักโจ๊กร้อนๆมาให้เขา

โจ๊กข้าวโอ๊ต เมนูโปรดของเบเนดิกต์ ที่มาร์ตินจะทำให้เมื่อเขาไม่สบาย

"ค่อยๆทานนะมันกำลังร้อนๆเลย" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วกำลังจะหันหลังเดินกลับไปในครัว เบเนดิกต์คว้ามือของร้างเล็กไว้ มาร์ตินหันมาส่งสายตาถามว่ามีอะไรหรือเปล่า เบเนดิกต์ก็ไม่รู้ตัวเองเหมือนกัน ร่างกายมันขยับของมันไปเอง เขาแค่ไม่อยากให้มาร์ตินหายไปจากสายตาของเขา

"ถ้าไม่มีอะไร ฉันจะไปตักของตัวเองมาทานบ้าง นายทานของนายเถอะ" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วแกะมือของเบเนดิกต์ออก จากนั้นก็เดินเข้าไปในครัว

เบนดิกต์ได้ยินเสียงกุกกักจากในครัว เขายังไม่ลงมือทาน เขาต้องการรอให้ร่างเล็กกลับมาก่อน

เมื่อมาร์ตินวางถาดอาหารของตัวเองและนั่งลง และลงมือทานอาหาร เบเนดิกต์จึงลงมือทานเช่นกัน เขายอมรับว่าเขารู้สึกปวดเมื่อยตัวและเวียนศรีษะ แต่เขาไม่สนใจ ตอนนี้ความสนใจของเขาโฟกัสไปที่มาร์ตินเท่านั้น มืออันสั่นเทาของเขาค่อยๆตักโจ๊กขึ้นมา เขาควบคุมมือของตัวเองไม่ไหว ทำให้ช้อนหล่น เศษอาหารกระเด้นเปรอะโต๊ะและเสื้อของเขา เขาตกใจ พยายามจะลุกไปหาผ้าจากในครัวมาเช็ด แต่มาร์ตินห้ามไว้ ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นดันเบเนดิกต์ให้นั่งลงตามเดิม เขาหยิบผ้ามาทำความสะอาดตัวของเบนและโต๊ะทานอาหาร จากนั้นก็หยิบช้อนคันใหม่มาให้ มาร์ตินลากเก้าอี้มานั่งข้างเบน ผูกผ้ากันเปื้อนที่คอของร่างสูง ดึงถ้วยโจ๊คมา แล้วบรรจงตักโจ๊กขึ้นเป่าให้หายร้อน ก่อนที่จะส่งมาที่ปากของเบเนดิกต์

"ทานสิ" ร่างเล็กว่า

เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆเปิดปากออกรับเอาโจ๊กข้าวโอ๊ตเข้าปาก รสชาติของโจ๊กแทรมซึมทั่วลิ้น ความร้อนกำลังพอดี เมื่อกลืนลงท้อนก็รู้สึกอุ่นวาบ มาร์ตินป้อนให้เบเนดิกต์ใหม่เมื่อร่างสูงทานคำแรกจนหมด เมื่อเบเนดิกต์ทานหกเลอะเทอะ มาร์ตินก็จะค่อยๆเช็ดปากให้ เบเนดิกต์มองทุกการกระทำของคนตัวเล็ก ตอนนี้เขามีความสุขมาก เขาอยากให้ช่วงเวลาแบบนี้คงอยู่ตลอด

เมื่อทานจนหมด มาร์ตินก็ป้อนน้ำให้เบเนดิกต์ เก็บถ้วยชามเข้าในครัว แล้วออกมาพร้อมน้ำเหยือกใหญ่ และยา 2 เม็ด

"ฉันไม่มียาน้ำนะ นายพยายามกลืนยานี่ ถ้านายอยากหายไวๆ" ร่างเล็กว่าแล้วนั่งลงคอยคุมให้เบเนดิกต์ทานยาจนหมด

มาร์ตินจำได้ว่าเบเนดิกต์เกลียดการทานยามากแค่ไหน น้ำที่เตรียมมาให้ก็ไม่รู้ว่าจะพอหรือเปล่า เบเนดิกต์มองยาเม็ดนั้นอย่างหวาดๆ เขาเคยมีความทรงจำที่เลวร้ายในการทานยา ตอนเด็กๆเขาเคยทานยาเม็ดแล้วติดคอหายใจไม่ออก มันทรมานมากๆ นั้นจึงเป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาไม่ชอบที่จะทานยาเลย แต่วันนี้ มาร์ตินดูแลเขาอย่างดี เขาจะไม่ดื้อกับมาร์ตินอีกต่อไปแล้ว

ร่างสูงคว้ายาเม็ดทั้งสองโยนเข้าปาก แล้วดื่มน้ำตามอึกใหญ่ มาร์ตินมองดูอย่างพอใจแล้วบอกให้เบเนดิกต์ไปนอน มาร์ตินประคองร่างสูง พาไปที่เตียง จัดการห่มผ้าให้เรียบร้อย เอามือน้อยแตะหน้าผากเพื่อดูว่ายังมีไข้อยู่หรือไม

"นายพักผ่อนอีกหน่อยนะ ไข้ยังมีอยู่เลย" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วทำท่าจะลุก เบเนดิกต์ฉวยมือมาร์ตินไว้อีกครั้ง แต่คราวนี้มาร์ตินไม่หันหน้ามา

"อย่าหนีผมไปได้ไหม ได้โปรด" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยเสียงแหบแห้ง แต่มาร์ตินไม่ตอบ ร่างเล็กลุกขึ้นแล้วไม่หันมามอง เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองหลังของมาตินก่อนที่เขาจะเข้าสู่ห้วงนิทราอีกครั้งเพราะพิษไข้

"ผมรักคุณนะมาร์ติน" แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็หลับไป

  
\-----------------------------------------------

  
เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆขยับตัว เขารู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรเย็นๆมาสัมผัสที่ร่างกายเขา เขาพยายามลืมตา เห็นมาร์ตินกำลังนั่งเช็ดตัวให้เขาอยู่ มือเล็กๆ ใช้ผ้าชุบน้ำที่บิดหมาดๆ เช็ดตัวของเขาแรงๆ เพื่อที่จะได้ขจัดความร้อนออกจากตัว มาร์ตินสังเกตุเห็นว่าเบเนดิกต์ตื่นแล้ว เขาก็เลยเช็ดให้แรงขึ้น

"ถ้านายเจ็บก็ขอโทษนะ แต่มันจะช่วยให้นายหายไข้ได้เร็วขึ้น" ร่างเล็กกล่าว แล้วก็เช็ดตัวของเบเนดิกต์ต่อไป มือเล็กเช็ดไล่มาตั้งแต่ใบหน้า ต้นคอ แผงอก ยกแขนร่างสูงเช็ดจนทั่ว แล้วนำผ้าไปชุบน้ำอีกครั้ง บิดให้หมาดๆ มาร์ตินยกขาของเบนขึ้นแล้วก็ถูผ้าแรงๆ ทั้วทั้งขา เบเนดิกต์มองร่างเล็กไม่วางสายตา ยิ่งเห็นมาร์ตินทำตัวน่ารักแบบนี้ เขายิ่งรู้สึกเหมือนมีโอกาสที่จะได้มาร์ตินกลับมาอีกครั้ง

"ความจริง ฉันอยากส่งนายไปที่โรงพยาบาลนะ แต่ว่านายดันเป็นดาราดังที่หนีงานสะนี่ อยู่ที่นี้คงจะปลอดภัยจากพวกนักข่าวมากกว่า" มาร์ตินว่า แล้วลุกขึ้นไปค้นของในตู้เสื้อผ้า จากนั้นก็หยิบชุดใหม่มาให้

"นี่เป็นชุดของแมดส์นะ มันคงจะพอดีกว่าชุดของฉันที่นายใส่อยู่" มาร์ตินว่าพลางวางชุดลงบนเตียง ร่างเล็กหันมาสบตากับเบเนดิกต์

"นายลุกขึ้นเปลี่ยนชุดเองได้ไหม"

เบเนดิกต์พยักหน้า แล้วลุกขึ้นหยิบชุด ตรงไปเปลี่ยนที่ห้องน้ำ ผ่านไป 5นาทีที เขากลับออกมาพร้อมเสื้อยืดกับกางเกงขาสามส่วนที่ใส่สบาย เขารู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้นหลังจากที่มาร์ตินเช็ดตัวให้ เหมือนไข้ก็ลดลงมากแล้ว ถึงจะมีอาการวินเวียนเกิดขึ้นบ้างก็เถอะ

"ฉันจะทำอาหารเย็นนะ นายอยากทานอะไรเป็นพิเศษไหม" มาร์ตินถาม

"คุณ..."

มาร์ตินหันควับมามองเบเนดิกต์

"คุณ...จะทำให้ผมทานเหรอ"

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจโล่ง เขาพยักหน้าให้เบเนดิกต์เล็กน้อย

"ผมทานอะไรก็ได้ครับ" เบเนดิกต์ตอบเสียงอ่อนแล้วส่งยิ้มให้มาร์ติน ถึงความจริงเขาจะคิดอกุศลว่าอยากทานมาร์ตินจริงๆ แต่สถาณการณ์ระหว่างเขาทั้ง2คนตอนนี้มันไม่เอื้ออำนวนเอาเสียเลย

มาร์ตินรับคำ แล้วเดินเข้าครัวทันที เบเนดิกต์เดินตามออกมา จ้องมองร่างเล็กหยิบจับวัตถุดิบในการทำอาหาร เหมือนเมื่อก่อน... ตอนที่เขาอยู่ด้วยกัน มาร์ตินจะมีความสุขเสมอเวลาได้เข้าครัว แต่ตอนนี้ ใบหน้าเล็กๆนั้นไม่มีรอยยิ้มปรากฏขึ้นเลย ถึงแม้ว่าจะเหมือนเดิม แต่ต่างคนต่างรู้ดี ว่าสิ่งต่างๆมันเปลี่ยนไปแล้ว

 

\--------------------------

  
ตอนนี้ข้าวห่อไข่ลาวาวางอยู่ตรงหน้าเบเนดิกต์ ควันกรุ่นและกลิ่นหอมลอยออกมา เพิ่มความหิวให้ร่างสูง เขามองมาร์ติน เก็บของอยู่ในครัว เขาต้องการรอร่างเล็กให้มานั่งทานข้าวด้วยกัน

มาร์ตินเดินออกมาเห็นเบเนดิกต์นั่งรออยู่ เขารินน้ำใส่แก้วให้เบน แล้วนำไปวางให้ที่โต๊ะทานอาหาร

"นายทานเลยฉันไม่หิว" ร่างเล็กเดินถือกาแฟแล้วก็เดินไปหยิบโน๊ตบุ๊คออกไปนั่งโต๊ะทีตรงระเบียง

เบเนดิกต์อยากตามไปนั่งด้วย แต่บนโต๊ะนั้นเต็มไปด้วยหนังสือ สมุดจด โน๊ตบุ๊ค ไม่มีที่ว่างสำหรับเขา มาร์ตินใส่แว่น แล้วเปิดโน๊ตบุ๊ค ไล่อ่านงานตรงหน้า

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่นั่งทานข้าวคนเดียว จากที่หวังว่าจะได้คุยกับคนตัวเล็ก กลับเป็นได้แค่นั่งมอง ถึงอาหารจะอร่อยแค่ไหน แต่ถ้าไม่มีมาร์ติน เขาก็ไม่ค่อยอยากจะทาน แต่เพราะมาร์ตินตั้งใจทำให้เขา เขาต้องทานมันให้หมด เบเนดิกต์คิดในใจและลงมือทานทันที

  
ทานเสร็จแล้วก็เอาจากไปเก็บ และล้างทำความสะอาดกเรียนร้อย เขาเดินออกไปที่ระเบียง มาร์ตินนั่งมองจ้องคอมพร้อมสูบบุหรี่ไปด้วย เขาไม่ชอบใจเลย

"มาร์ติน คุณเลิกสูบบุหรี่ได้ไหม"

มาร์ตินตวัดตาเหลือบมองเบเนดิกต์ชั่วครู่ แล้วทำงานต่อ แต่ก็ยังไม่ได้หยุดสูบ

"ผมไม่ชอบเลยที่คุณสุบบุหรี่" เบเนดิกต์ว่า

คราวนี้มาร์ตินปิดหน้าจอโน๊ตบุ๊ค แล้วเดินตรงมาหาร่างสูง มาร์ตินสูบควันเข้าปอด เมื่อมาเผชิญหน้ากับเบเนดิกต์ ก็พ่นควันออกมา ใส่หน้าเบเนดิกต์

"เรื่องของฉัน" ร่างเล็กว่า แล้วเดินไปสูบบุหรี่ที่มุมระเบียง

เบเนดิกต์เดินตามไปยืนใกล้ๆ เขารู้สึกผิดมาก ที่ทำให้ร่างเล็กต้องเจอกับเรื่องร้ายๆ

"ผมขอโทษ" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยเสียงอ่อน

"นายรู้เหรอว่านายทำผิดอะไรถึงมาขอโทษฉัน" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงนิ่ง

"ผมไม่รู้"

มาร์ตินได้ฟังก็หัวเราะในลำคอ

"ไหนๆนายจะไปแล้ว ฉันจะบอกให้ก็ได้" มาร์ตินว่า เบเนดิกต์กำลังจะค้านว่าเขาไม่ไปไหนแน่นอน เขาต้องการอยู่กับมาร์ติน แต่ร่างเล็กก็ตอบออกมาก่อน

"นายทำลายความภาคภูมิใจของฉัน" มาร์ตินตอบเสียงแผ่วเบา

"อะไรนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์ถามเพราะในใจยังคิดแต่เรื่องที่ต้องการอยู่กับมาร์ติน เลยไม่ได้ตั้งใจฟัง

"ฉันพูดว่า.. นาย ทำลาย ความภาคภูมใจ ของฉัน!!" มาร์ตินตวาดลั่น

เบนเดิกต์ตกใจ เขาทำลายความภาคภูมิใจของมาร์ตินเหรอ ตอนไหนล่ะ?

"น้ำหน้าอย่างนาย คงยังไม่รู้อยู่ดีว่าฉันหมายถึงอะไร" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงนิ่ง สูบบุหรี่จนหมดม้วน แล้วโยนทิ้งลงพื้น

"นายคิดว่าสิ่งที่นายทำ ไม่มีใครรู้เหรอ?" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงสั่น เขาพยายามระงับความโกรธอยู่

"ผม.."

"นายทำมันพัง ทุกครั้ง ทุกๆเรื่อง แม้แต่เรื่องของฉัน เราตกลงกันแล้ว นายบอกนายทำได้ แต่ก็เป็นนายที่ เอาแต่โวยวาย ว่าฉันสารพัด ฉันก็ยังให้อภัยได้ ฉันเสนอโอกาสให้เรากลับไปเป็นเหมือนเดิม แต่นายปฎิเสทมัน และทำตัวเย็นชาใส่ฉัน ฉันก็ยอมรับความผิดของฉัน แต่.."

พอนึกถึงเรื่องเก่าๆ มาร์ตินก็ระงับอารมณ์ไม่ไหวแล้ว เขาตวาดลั่น "นาย ยกเลิกงานของฉัน ฉันรักงานของฉัน ฉันทุ่มเทกับมันมาทั้งชีวิต แต่นาย...ด้วยความเอาแต่ใจแบบเด็กๆของนาย นายทำลายฉัน ทำลายชีวิตของฉัน ใช้เงินของนายยกเลิกงานของฉัน วางแผนให้ฉันทำงานกับนาย นายวางแผนที่จะควบคุมฉัน แม้แต่เวลาที่ฉันต้องการเจอเพื่อนอย่างอแมนด้า ฉันยังทำไม่ได้ นายเข้าใจไหม งานเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตฉัน ฉันรักการแสดง รักแฟนคลับของฉัน แต่นาย นาย!!!" มาร์ตินตะวาดใส่หน้าพร้อมกระชากคอเสื้อของเบเนดิกต์

"นายทำมันพัง!!"

มาร์ตินมองตาเบเนดิกต์ด้วยความโกรธ เขารู้เรื่องนี้เพราะอแมนด้าสงสัยว่าทำไมงานถึงยกเลิกแล้วจึงสืบหาข้อมูลด้วยตัวคนเดียว และเพิ่งพบความจริงเมื่อมาร์ตินทะเลาะกับเบเนดิกต์ครั้งนั้นได้ไม่นาน เธอจึงนัดมาร์ตินมาพบเพื่อแจ้งข่าวนี้ นี้จึงเป็นสาเหตุให้มาร์ตินมาอยู่เดนมาร์กถาวร ทั้งๆที่เขากะว่าจะมารักษาแผลใจที่นี้สัก2-3อาทิตย์เท่านั้น

"ผม..ฮึก ผมขอโทษ" เบเนดิกต์เมื่อได้รู้เหตุผลก็ร้องไห้ออกมา อีกแล้ว เป็นเขาอีกแล้วที่ทำให้มาร์ตินเป็นแบบนี้

"แล้วที่ฉันช่วยนาย ดูแลนาย ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าฉันให้อภัยนาย ฉันแค่ทำไปตามสิ่งที่มนุษย์ควรปฎิบัติกับมนุษย์แค่นั้น จำไว้สะ" พูดเสร็จ มาร์ตินก็ปล่อยมือที่กำคอเสื้อขอเบเนดิกต์ออก มาร์ตินกลับไปนั่งทำงานอีกครั้ง เขาหยิบบุหรี่ขึ้นมาจุดสุบใหม่

"ฉันแจ้งผู้จัดการนายไปแล้วว่านายอยู่ที่นี้ พรุ่งนี้เช้าเธอจะมารับนาย จากนั้น...นายก็อย่ามาให้ฉันเห็นหน้าอีก" มาร์ติน พูดเสียงเรียบ โดยที่ไม่มองหน้าร่างสูงเลยสักนิด

เบเนดิกต์ยังคงร้องไห้เงียบๆ ใจแหลกสลายยิ่งกว่าตอนที่เห็นมาร์ตินมีอะไรกับคนอื่น ความปวดร้าวที่เกิดขึ้นมันคอยตอกย้ำว่าสุดท้ายแล้วก็เป็นตัวเขาเองที่ทำให้มาร์ตินต้องจากไป ทั้งๆที่สิ่งที่ทำไปเพราะต้องการให้มาร์ตินได้อยู่เคียงข้างเขา น้ำตาของเบเนดิกต์ไหลไม่ขาดสาย จ้องมองคนตัวเล็กด้วยสายตาที่ปวดร้าว มันสมควรแล้วที่มาร์ตินจะเกลียดเขา เขายืนร้องไห้อยู่ข้างนอกนี้ นานจนมาร์ตินต้องเดินมาสะกิดเพราะเรียกเขาแล้วไม่รู้สึกตัว

"ตอนนี้นายยังไม่สบายอยู่ เข้าไปนอนพักผ่อนก่อนเถอะ"

"ผม..ฮึกๆ ผมจะอยู่ยังไง ถ้าไม่มีคุณ" เบเนดิกต์พูดดด้วยเสียงสั่งเครือ

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจ เขาเริ่มใจเย็นลงแล้ว ถึงจะไม่อยากให้คนตรงหน้าร้องไห้ แต่ถ้ามันจะทำให้ทุกๆอย่างจบ ก็ต้องใช้เวลา

เขาเองก็ไม่อยากเจ็บปวด ไม่อยากคิดถึงเบนทุกวัน และร้องไห้เพราะเบนทุกวันอีกแล้ว

"นายยืนร้องไห้ตรงนี้ ฉันไม่มีสมาธิทำงาน ยังไงช่วยไปร้องไห้ที่เตียงแทนได้ไหม"

เบเนดิกต์สะอึ้กทันที น้ำตาที่เหมือนจะแห้งกลับไหลออกมามากกว่าเดิม ก่อนที่จะค่อยๆลากสังขารตัวเองไปที่เตียง และนอนกอดหมอนของมาร์ตินร้องไห้

มาร์ตินมองเบเนดิกต์ไม่วางตา เมื่อเบเนดิกต์นอนลงเขาก็ตามไปห่มผ้าห่มให้ ยืนมองเบเนดิกต์นอนร้องไห้สักครู่แล้วเดินออกไปนั่งทำงานต่อ

มาร์ตินถอนหายใจยาว เขาคงไม่ทำรุนแรงไปใช่ไหม ในใจของมาร์ตินก็คาดโทษตัวเอง เขาสูบบุหรี่จนหมดม้วนอีกครั้ง แล้วนอนฟลุ๊บลงที่แขนตัวเอง

"ขอโทษนะเบน" มาร์ตินพูดในใจ แล้วน้ำตาที่เขากลั้นไว้ ก็ค่อยๆไหลออกมา

 

 


	9. "ผมรักคุณ" [END]

 

"เบน อ้าปากสิ" มาร์ตินพูดพร้อมยื่นองุ่นเขียวลูกกลมมาตรงหน้า

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มรับคำ เขาอ้าปากงับมือของมาร์ตินอย่างแผ่วเบาแล้วใช้ลิ้นดุ้นองุ่นนั้นเข้าปาก

ตอนนี้พวกเขามาปิกนิคกัน อากาศยามเช้า สดชื่น ลมพัดเอื้อยๆ ไม่ร้อน ไม่หนาว ได้ยินเสียงเด็กๆวิ่งเล่นคิกคักไกลๆ  แสงแดดส่องร่ำไรเพราะมีไม้ใหญ่ช่วยเป็นร่มเงาให้พวกเขา มาร์ตินในลุคที่ดูสบายๆ  และรอยยิ้มที่สดใสนั้น มาร์ตินเหมาะกับลุคแบบนี้ที่สุด

"คุณน่ารักจังเลยมาร์ติน" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยขึ้น มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ฟังก็ยิ้มนิดๆแล้วก้มลงมาจูบปากร่างสูง แล้วผละออกส่งยิ้มให้อีกครั้ง

"นายก็น่ารักมากๆเบน" มาร์ตินว่า เบเนดิกต์อดที่จะหมั่นเขี้ยวคนตรงหน้าไม่ได้ ดึงร่างเล็กให้ล้มลงนอนบนอก กอดมาร์ตินไว้แน่น สูดดมกลิ่นหอมจากร่างเล็กและกลิ่นแสงแดนที่อบอุ่นนี้

อ่า... มีความสุขจัง

\--------------------

เบเนดิกต์ค่อยๆกระพือแพขนตาขึ้นมาช้าๆ เขารู้สึกเปลือกตาของเขามันหนักมากสะจนไม่อยากจะลืมตาขึ้นมาอีก เขาไม่อยากตื่นจากฝัน

เขาเพิ่งจะฝันถึงเมื่อครั้งอดีตตอนที่เขาคบกับมาร์ติน ฝันมันช่างย้อนแย้งกับสถาณการ์ตอนนี้เหลือเกิน

เบเนดิกต์นอนร้องไห้จนหลับไป เขาตื่นเพราะได้ยินเสียงนกร้องเจื้อยแจ๋วปลุกขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เขาสะบัดหัวไล่ความง่วงงุนออก ตอนนี้ยังเป็นตอนค่ำอยู่ เขาเห็นนาฬิกาบอกเวลาโชว์เลข 02.24น. เขานั่งทบทวนกับเหตุการณ์ที่เพิ่งผ่านพ้นมา มาร์ตินไล่เขา บอกไม่อยากเห็นหน้า นี่เขายังโดนน้อยไปด้วยซ้ำกับเหตุการณ์ทั้งหมดที่เขาทำกับมาร์ติน  ผู้ชายอย่างมาร์ตินที่มีอดีตที่เจ็บปวด ต้องมาอดทนกับอารมณ์ขึ้นๆลงๆของเขาแล้ว มาร์ตินต้องใช้ความอดทนมากมายขนาดไหนกัน มาร์ตินไม่เคยโทษเบนเลยสักครั้ง เบเนดิกต์สัญญากับตัวเองในใจต่อไปเขาจะเป็นผู้ชายที่ดีขึ้นให้ได้ เป็นลูกผู้ชายมากกว่านี้ จะไม่อ่อนแอ เลิกเอาแต่ใจ และเอาตัวเองเป็นศูนย์กลาง เขาจะทำเพื่อมาร์ติน และเขาก็ไม่มีทางเลิกรักมาร์ตินแน่นอน เขาสัญญากับตัวเองในใจ และนี้จะเป็นกฎที่เขาจะไม่มีทางละเมิดเด็ดขาด

เบเนดิกต์ลุกขึ้นมองหามาร์ติน และเขาเห็นร่างเล็กฟุ๊บหัวลงกับโต๊ะที่ระเบียง

มาร์ตินนอนตากน้ำค้างทั้งคืนเลยเหรอ?

ร่างสูงค่อยๆเดินอย่างระวังและไม่ให้เกิดเสียง เขานั่งลงข้างๆเก้าอี้ของมาร์ติน มือใหญ่ยกขึ้นลูบไล้ผมบลอนด์ทองนุ่มนิ่มที่แสนคิดถึง นิ้วยาวไล้บนพวงแก้มขาว เบเนดิกต์ยื่นขึ้นเต็มความสูงของเขา แล้วช้อนร่างเล็กขึ้นมาอุ้ม พาไปส่งนอนที่เตียงนอน จัดท่าร่างเล็กให้นอนสบายที่สุด ห่มผ้าห่มให้  แล้วนั่งข้างๆเตียงก้มลงจูบแผ่วเบาที่ริมฝีปากบาง จากนั้นก็เลือนไปจูบขมับของร่างเล็ก ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นไปอาบน้ำเพราะเขาคิดว่าหายดีแล้ว คงร้องไห้จนไข้ออกมาพร้อมน้ำตาเป็นลิตรๆของเขาแน่นอน เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มให้กับความคิดตลกๆของตัวเอง แต่แล้วเขาก็ได้ยินมาร์ตินละเมอพูดอะไรบางอย่าง

"เบน ฮึก.. นาย อย่าทิ้งฉันไป"

เบเนดิกต์ดวงตาร้อนผ่าว น้ำตาที่เหือดแห้งรื้อขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เขาหันกลับไปมองร่างเล็กที่นอนอยู่บนเตียง มาร์ตินเองก็ไม่แพ้กัน น้ำตาไหลออกมาจากดวงตาที่ปิดสนิทนั้น มาร์ตินฝันร้ายแบบไหนกันนะ

"มาร์ติน ผมอยู่นี้ ผมจะไม่มีวันทิ้งคุณอีกแน่นอน อย่าร้องเลยนะ" เบเนดิกต์พูดเสียงอ่อน แต่ถ้อยคำหนักแน่นชัดเจนทุกคำพูด ร่างสูงลูบผมมาร์ตินอย่างเบามือ มาร์ตินเหมือนจะรับรู้ความรู้สึกที่เบเนดิกต์ส่งให้ ร่างเล็กไม่มีน้ำตาไหลอีกแล้ว ความอึดอันเมื่อครู่ก็จางหายไป ใบหน้าดูหลับสบายขึ้น

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มอีกครั้ง เขาเลือนไปกุมมือคนตัวเล็ก ยกมือน้อยขึ้นมาจุมพิต เหมือนการรักษาสัญญาที่อัศวินพึงกระทำกับเจ้าหญิงของเขา

"ผมจะไม่ทิ้งคุณ และจะไม่มีวันเลิกรักคุณ ผมสัญญา"

 

\--------------------------------------------------

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลา 06.00น เบเนดิกต์เดินทางกลับมายังโรงแรมของตัวเอง เขากลับออกมาโดยที่ไม่บอกให้มาร์ตินรู้และไม่ได้ทิ้งโน๊ตใดๆไว้ ไม่ใช่เพราะว่าเขาจะหนีหายไปจากมาร์ติน แต่มันเป็นเพราะว่าเขาจะไม่หายไปไหนตั้งหาก

เบเนดิกต์อาบน้ำและสระผมอย่างสะอาด ตั้งแต่ที่เขาตามมาร์ตินราวกับเป็นสโตกเกอร์ เขาก็ไม่ได้อาบน้ำดีๆแบบนี้มาสักพักแล้ว เขาต้องการให้ร่างกายสดชื่นขึ้น

เบเนดิกต์เลือกหยิบชุดในกระเป๋าเดินทางและแต่งตัวเรียบร้อย ก่อนหน้านี้เขาได้รับโทรศัพท์จากผู้จัดการส่วนตัวของเขาแล้วว่าได้มาถึงเดนมาร์กเรียบร้อย แต่เบเนดิกต์ไม่ต้องการที่จะกลับจนกว่ามาร์ตินจะยอมกลับไปกับเขาด้วย เขาต้องไปคุยธุระเกี่ยวกับงานของเขากับผู้จักการส่วนตัวและเขาต้องการที่จะเซอร์ไพรส์บางอย่างให้กับมาร์ติน

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

มาร์ตินลืมตาตื่นขึ้น มองไปรอบๆห้องเพื่อหาร่างสูง แต่เขากลับไม่เห็นใครเลย เขาจึงค่อยๆขยับตัวลุกออกจากเตียง และก็เพิ่งคิดได้ว่าทำไมตัวเองมานอนอยู่บนเตียง ทั้งที่เขาจำได้ว่า ก่อนจะหลับไปเขาหลับคางานตรงระเบียงห้อง

มาร์ตินสลัดหัวไล่ความงุนงงออก เขาเดินไปรอบๆ ทุกห้องเพื่อมองหาว่าร่างสูงอยู่ไหน แต่ก็ไม่เห็นแม้แต่เงา เลยสรุปไว้ในใจเอาเองว่าเบเนดิกต์คงกลับบ้านไปแล้ว นึกแล้วก็ได้แต่ถอนหายใจ ถึงความเจ็บปวดจะแล่นแปร๊บขึ้นมาดื้อๆ แต่มันเป็นหนทางที่เขาเลือกแล้ว

ถึงแม้จะโกรธมาก แต่ในใจมันกลับให้อภัยตั้งแต่ที่เห็นเบเนดิกต์ร้องไห้แล้ว

มาร์ตินได้แต่นั่งเงียบ ทบทวนว่าสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำนั้น แท้จริงแล้วมันถูกต้องรึเปล่า

กริ้ง ๆๆ

มาร์ตินสะดุ้ง เขาไม่คิดว่าจะมีใครโทรหาเขาตอนเช้าขนาดนี้ เขาลุกขึ้นไปตรงโต๊ะที่ระเบียง ควานหาโทรศัพท์ ในกองเอกสาร เมื่อพบแล้วเขาเห็นรายชื่อที่โทรเข้ามา แมดส์? มีอะไรแต่เช้ากันนะ เขาปล่อยให้ความสงสัยนั้นค้างไว้ก่อน แล้วรับโทรศัพท์ทันที

"อรุณสวัสดิ์ครับแมดส์"

"ไง มาร์ติน วันนี้เราออกไปไหนกันไหม"

"ไปไหนครับ ผมมีนัดชิมอาหารสูตรใหม่ที่ร้าน น่าจะเสร็จประมาณ 2 ทุ่มนะครับ"

"อืม.... ได้ ฉันจะไปรับนะ แต่งตัวให้หล่อๆล่ะ แค่นี้ บายยย" ปลายสายรีบพูด ก่อนที่จะวางสาย

"เห้อ แมดส์นี่ ชอบนัดปุ๊บปับแบบนี้ตลอดสิน่า" มาร์ตินบ่นงุบงิบ แต่ในใจเขาก็ถือว่านี้เป็นโอกาสดีที่จะได้ไม่ต้องมีเวลาคิดถึงร่างสูงที่เคยนอนอยู่บนเตียงของเขา

 

\-----------------------------

 

"การจัดจานใช้ได้แล้วนะ สีสันสวยงาม สีชมพูจากราสเบอร์รี่เข้ากับดอกไม้ที่ตกแต่ง แต่รสชาติมันขมไปหน่อยเมื่อทานกับเนื้อแกะนี่นะ ลองหาอะไรที่มันไม่ทำให้รสเฟื่อนมาตกแต่งใหม่ด้วย" มาร์ตินวิจารย์อาหารที่เชฟของร้านในสาขาของเขาทำออกมาเพื่อเพิ่มเป็นเมนูใหม่ของอาทิตย์หน้า

"ครับเชฟ" เชฟรับคำ

มาร์ตินสำรวจเอกสารของทางร้านอีกนิดหน่อย เพื่อเวลาให้แมดส์มารับ เขานั่งตรวจดูรายระเอียดอยู่หลังร้าน

"มาร์ติน" 

"ครับ" มาร์ตินหันไปหาเจ้าของเสียง เป็นแมดส์นั้นเอง เมื่อเห็นแมดส์มาร์ตินก็เก็บเอกสาร สั่งงานหัวหน้าเชฟและบริกรในร้าน จากนั้นจึงมาเก็บกระเป๋าเตรียมพร้อมออกไปกับแมดส์

"เราจะไปไหนกันครับ" มาร์ตินถามทำลายความเงียบ ตอนนี้พวกเขาอยู่ในรถ แมดส์กำลังขับรถพาเขาไปไหนก็ยังไม่บอก

"งานแต่งงานของคนรู้จักน่ะ ฉันเลยว่าจะแวะไป" แมดส์ตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดี จากนั้นก็ผิวปากไม่สนใจมาร์ตินต่อ

 

\-------------------------------

 

"รอตรงนี้นะ" แมดส์ว่าแล้วเดินไปหยิบไวน์มาให้เขาและตัวเอง ก่อนจะยืนข้างๆ

แมดส์พาเขามาที่งานแต่งงานเล็กๆริมชายหาด ตอนนี้เขายืนมองจากข้างๆเสาในงาน คู่บ่าวสาวกำลังพูดอยู่บนเวทีเกี่ยวกับช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขารักกัน

มาร์ตินยืนฟังอย่างตั้งใจ

"ก่อนหน้านี้ ผมเป็นคนที่เละเทะมาก แม้แต่แมวเดินผ่านก็ยังแค่เหลือบตามองผม" เจ้าบ่าวเล่าอย่างขำๆ แขกในงานหัวเราะกันคึกครืน  
  
"แต่แล้วเธอ เอมิลี่ ก็เดินเข้ามาพร้อมกับความอบอุ่น ผมที่ไม่เคยเจอกับแสงสว่างจ้า จากไหน มันทำให้ผมทั้งมีความสุข และกลัว ผมรักเธอ แต่ผมก็กลัว กลัวตัวเองทำเธอเสียใจ และกลัวว่าเธอจะทุกข์ทรมานเพราะผม กลัวว่าเธอจะไม่มีความสุขเพราะผม พวกเราทะเลาะกันบ่อยมากๆ แต่เธอก็ยืนเคียงข้างผมเสมอ แต่ผมก็ทำเธอเสียใจ จนเลิกลากันไป ผมตกเข้าสู่ความทุกข์อีกครั้ง แต่ก็เป็นเธออีกเหมือนเดิม ที่เข้ามาเป็นแสงสว่างให้กับผม  เธอให้อภัยผมเมื่อผมทำผิด เธอตามใจผม ผมที่เป็นผมที่ดีมาได้จนถึงทุกวันนี้ เป็นเพราะเอมิลี่ เธอทำให้ชีวิตผมมีความสุข และต่อไปจากนี้ ผมก็คงจะมีความสุขยิ่งขึ้น เมื่อในทุกๆวัน ที่ผมตื่นมา และเจอกับเธอเป็นคนแรก...."

เจ้าบ่าวยังคงพูดต่อไป เรื่องที่พวกเขาเล่ากันบนเวที ทั้งน่ารัก และบางครั้งก็เศร้า แต่ทั้ง2ก็ฟันฝ่าอุปสรรค์ไปด้วยกันได้

มาร์ตินรู้สึกวูบโหวงในใจแปลกๆ เขาเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเจ้าบ่าว เพราะมันคล้ายๆกับเขา ช่วงเวลาที่เขาคบกับเบน เขาทั้งมีความสุข และกลัว และเป็นเขาเองที่ทำให้เบนเสียใจ แต่ว่าทุกอย่างตอนนี้ มันจบลงไปแล้ว...

เมื่อทั้งคู่พูดจบ เสียงตบมือและผิวปากดั่งลั่น เจ้าบ่าวและเจ้าสาวโค้งคำนับขอบคุณเพื่อนๆและญาติที่มางานในวันนี้ จากนั้นพิธีกรก็ดำเนินงานต่อ

"เอาล่ะครับ ถึงเวลาเปิดฟลอร์เต้นรำแล้วรบกวนเจ้าบ่าวและเจ้าสาวที่แสนน่ารักของเรา เปิดฟลอร์เป็นคู่แรกด้วยครับ"

เสียงตบมือดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง เจ้าบ่าวและเจ้าสาวออกมากลางวงล้อม พวกเขากอดและหัวเราะกันอย่างมีความสุข เจ้าบ่าวจูบที่ขมับของเจ้าสาว ก่อนที่ทั้งคู่จะก้มตัวถอดรองเท้าทิ้งอย่างไม่ใยดี เจ้าบ่าวหัวเราะแล้วตะโกนลั่น

 

"เต้นรำกลางแสงจันทร์และหาดทรายนี้ กับรองเท้ามันไม่สนุกหรอก 555+" จากนั้นทุกคนในงานก็หัวเราะครืน

มาร์ตินก็หัวเราะไปกับท่าทางอารมณ์ดีของเจ้าบ่าว พวกเขามีความสุขกันมาก เป็นคู่ที่เหมาะสมกัน

"ผมจะปล่อยเวทีนี้ให้กับแขกรับเชิญที่ให้เกียรติมาร้องเพลงให้กับคู่บ่าวสาวนะครับ" พิธีกรว่าแล้วลงจากเวทีไป แล้วมีหนุ่มร่างสูง ขึ้นมาแทนที

แต่มาร์ตินไม่ได้มองเวที เขากำลังมองคู่บ่าวสาวจับมือเตรียมพร้อมเต้นรำ 

เสียงดนตรีท่วงทำนองเพลง Lay me down ของ Sam Smith ดังขึ้น เสียเปียโนหวานซึ้งบรรเลง นักร้องบนเวทีเริ่มเอื้อนเอ่ยบทเพลงเพื่อมอบให้กับคู่บ่าวสาว

  


  
  
ฟังเพลง >> [คลิก Lay me down ของ Sam Smith โดย หน้ากากทุเรียน](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48LrR1hUkvw)

"Yes, I do, I believe"(ใช่ ฉันเชื่อนะ)

เมื่อมาร์ตินได้ยินเสียงที่คุ้นเคย เขาก็รีบหันกลับไปดูบนเวทีทันที  
"That one day I will be where I was"(ว่าสักวันหนึ่ง ฉันจะได้กลับไปอยู่) 

"เบน" มาร์ตินเอื้อนเอ่ยชื่อเบเนดิกต์ออกมาอย่างแผ่วเบา เขาเห็นเบเนดิกต์ร้องเพลง  
"Right there, right next to you" (ในที่แห่งนั้น ที่ที่ได้อยู่เคียงข้างเธอ) 

เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ติน ต่างคนต่างสบตากัน  
"And it’s hard, the days just seem so dark " (และทุกๆวันนี้มันเจ็บปวดเหลือเกิน แต่ละวันนั้นช่างมืดมน)  
"The moon, the stars are nothing without you "  (ดวงจันทราและดวงดาราต่างหมดความหมายเมื่อปราศจากเธอ)  
  
  
"Your touch, your skin,"(สัมผัสจากเธอ ผิวหนังของเธอ)

มาร์ตินมองภาพเบเนดิกต์โดยที่ตัวเองไม่สามารถขยับไปไหนได้  
"Where do I begin?" (ฉันควรจะเริ่มจากตรงไหนดี?)

เบเนดิกต์เองก็เช่นกัน  
"No words can explain the way I’m missing you " (เพราะคงไม่มีคำใดจะมาอธิบายความคิดถึงที่ฉันมีให้เธอได้เลย)  
"Deny this emptiness, this hole that I’m inside " (ปฏิเสธความว่างเปล่านี้ที หลุมว่างๆที่ฉันอยู่)  
"These tears, they tell their own story"(น้ำตาเหล่านี้ มันบอกเล่าเรื่องราวของมันเอง)

 

"You told me not to cry when you were gone"(เธอบอกฉันว่าอย่าร้องไห้นะเมื่อเธอจากไป)

มาร์ตินเริ่มมีหยาดน้ำใสเอ่อล้นรอบดวงตา   
"But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too strong"(แต่ความรู้สึกที่กำลังถาโถมเข้าใส่ฉันในครานี้ มันรุนแรงเหลือเกิน)

แล้วน้ำตาก็ไหลออกมาตามแก้มนวล

 

"Can I lay by your side, next to you, you"(ขอให้ฉันได้นอนเคียงข้างเธอ ให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้างเธอ)

เบเนดิกต์ส่งสายตาอ้อนวอนขอคืนดีให้กับคนตัวเล็ก  
"And make sure you’re alright?"(และให้ฉันคอยดูแลว่าเธอจะรู้สึกดีได้ไหม?)

เขาจ้องมองมาร์ตินอย่างอ้อนวอน อย่างร้องขอ   
"I’ll take care of you," (ฉันจะดูแลเธอเอง)

และมุ่งมั่นจะรักษาสัญญา จะดูแลมาร์ติน จะรัก และเทิดทูน  
"And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight" (ฉันไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนี้เลย หากฉันไม่ได้อยู่กับเธอในราตรีนี้)

เหมือนกับช่วงเวลาที่อยู่ด้วยกัน ช่วงเวลาที่มีความสุข ช่วงเวลาที่เขาทั้งสองคนรักกัน

 

"I’m reaching out to you"(ฉันพยายามไขว่คว้าหาเธอ)

มาร์ตินได้แต่ร้องไห้ เอามือปิดปาก พยายามกั้นเสียงสะอื้นไว้  
"Can you hear my call? " (เธอได้ยินเสียงเรียกจากฉันไหม?)  
"This hurt that I’ve been through"(ความเจ็บปวดที่ฉันต้องเผชิญนี้)

แมดส์มองร่างเล็กอยู่เงียบๆ  
"I’m missing you, missing you like crazy" (ฉันคิดถึงเธอเหลือเกิน คิดถึงเธอจนแทบบ้าไปแล้ว)

มาร์ตินได้แต่สะอื้นตัวโยน

 

"You told me not to cry when you were gone" (เธอบอกฉันว่าอย่าร้องไห้นะเมื่อเธอจากไป)

เบเนดิกต์เริ่มมีนัยน์ตาร้อนผ่าว เขาไม่ต้องการเห็นมาร์ตินร้องไห้อีกแล้ว  
"But the feeling’s overwhelming, it’s much too strong" (แต่ความรู้สึกที่กำลังถาโถมเข้าใส่ฉันในครานี้ มันรุนแรงเหลือเกิน) 

ได้โปรดเถอะ ขอให้เสียงเพลงนี้ ขอให้มาร์ติน ยกโทษให้เขา ขอให้เรากลับมารักกันเหมือนเดิม

 

"Can I lay by your side, next to you, you" (ขอให้ฉันได้นอนเคียงข้างเธอ ให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้างเธอ)  
"And make sure you’re alright? "  (และให้ฉันคอยดูแลว่าเธอจะรู้สึกดีได้ไหม?)  
"I’ll take care of you, "  (ฉันจะดูแลเธอเอง)  
"And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight" (ฉันไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนี้เลย หากฉันไม่ได้อยู่กับเธอในราตรีนี้)

  
"Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side " (ฝังฉันลงในคืนนี้ ให้ฉันได้นอนเคียงข้างเธอเถอะนะ)  
"Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side " (ฝังฉันลงในคืนนี้ ให้ฉันได้นอนเคียงข้างเธอเถอะนะ)  
"Can I lay by your side, next to you, you" (ขอฉันนอนเคียงข้างเธอ ให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้างเธอ)

 

"Can I lay by your side, next to you, you" (ขอให้ฉันได้นอนเคียงข้างเธอ ให้ฉันอยู่เคียงข้างเธอ)  
"And make sure you’re alright? "  (และให้ฉันคอยดูแลว่าเธอจะรู้สึกดีได้ไหม?)  
"I’ll take care of you, "  (ฉันจะดูแลเธอเอง)  
"And I don’t want to be here if I can’t be with you tonight" (ฉันไม่อยากอยู่ตรงนี้เลย หากฉันไม่ได้อยู่กับเธอในราตรีนี้)

 

เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ติน ต่างคน ไม่สามารถจะละสายตาออกไปได้ พวกเขาถึงแม้ไม่ได้พูดคุย แต่ความรู้สึกที่ส่งออกมา มันรุนแรงเหลือเกิน มันเกินกว่าที่จะปฎิเสท ทำเป็นว่าไม่สนใจได้

มาร์ตินเอง ในตอนนี้ เขาอยากจะเดินไปกอดเบน บอกว่าขอโทษ และยกโทษให้ร่างสูง ในทุกๆอย่าง เขาอยากจะโน้มคอเบเนดิกต์ ให้มาจูบกับเขา อยากจะบอกว่ารักมากแค่ไหน ทรมานมากแค่ไหนตอนที่ไม่ได้อยู่ด้วยกัน แต่ความโหวงเหวงในใจ ความกลัว ความเจ็บปวดที่อาจจะเกิดขึ้นเพราะตัวเขาเองอีก มันเป็นโซ่ล่ามขนาดใหญ่ ทำให้เขาไม่สามารถก้าวออกไปจากตรงนี้ได้

เบเนดิกต์เมื่อร้องเพลงจบ เขาก็เดินออกมา ส่งเวทีให้กับพิธีกร เขามองมาร์ตินไม่วางสายตา และเดินตรงไปหาร่างเล็กที่แสนจะคิดถึง แต่ยิ่งเดินเข้าไปใกล้ มาร์ตินยิ่งถอยห่าง มันยิ่งทำให้ในใจเจ็บแปล็บ แต่ว่า เขาจะไม่ยอมแพ้

มาร์ตินร้องไห้อย่างหนัก ดีที่ว่าตรงนี้เป็นมุมเสา ทำให้ไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็น มาร์ตินมองเบเนดิกต์ที่ค่อยๆเดินมาหาตนเอง แต่เขากลัวทุกอย่าง กลัวมากเกินไป กลัวความล้มเหลว เขายิ่งถอยหนี มาร์ตินถอยหลังจนไปชนกับอกของแมดส์

แมดส์ที่มองเหตุการณ์อยู่ข้างหลังมานาน เขาเองก็อยากให้ทั้งสองคนสมหวัง เพราะถ้าไม่ ตั้งแต่ที่เบเนดิกต์ต้องการให้เขาช่วยพามาร์ตินมาที่งานนี้โดยไม่บอกให้มาร์ตินรู้ว่าเบเนดิกต์อยู่ที่งานนี้ด้วย เขาก็คงไม่นัดให้มาร์ตินออกมาแน่นอน  แมดส์เข้าใจทั้งเบเนดิกต์และมาร์ติน ถ้าเขาไม่ช่วย ความรักของทั้งสองคนนี้ คงจะจบลงแน่ๆ และมาร์ติน น้องชายที่น่ารักของเขา อาจจะทำร้ายตัวเอง อาจจะหนีไปไกลกว่านี้ก็ได้

แมดส์จับไหล่ร่างเล็กเบาๆ มาร์ตินหันมามองด้วยดวงตาแดงกล่ำพร้อมหยาดใส แมดส์ลูบหัวมาร์ตินอย่างอ่อนโยน แล้วจ้องตามาร์ตินด้วยความอบอุ่น

"มาร์ติน ทั้งเธอและเบน ต่างก็รักกันไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"แต่..." มาร์ตินพยายามจะพูดความในใจ แต่มันเจ็บจนไม่กลัาพูดออกมา

"เปิดใจอีกครั้งให้กับความรักของเบนและตัวเธอเอง เธอรักเบเนดิกต์ไม่ใช่เหรอ" แมดส์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงอ่อนโยน

มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ฟังก็ยิ่งร้องไห้สะอื้น ใช่! เขารักเบน รักมาก รักจนกลัวว่าจะทำให้ทั้งเบนและตัวเองแตกสลาย แต่ว่า เขาต้องการเบน ต้องการอ้อมกอด ต้องการเสียงอบอุ่น ต้องการจูบ จากเบน จากเบนคนเดียว

มาร์ตินค่อยๆหันกลับไป แต่แล้ว เขาก็เจอเบเนดิกต์ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา

มาร์ตินชะงัก เขาทำตัวไม่ถูก

เบเนดิกต์มองร่างเล็กด้วยความรัก เขาตัดสินใจแล้ว

เบเนดิกต์คุกเข่าลงข้างหนึ่งกับพื้นทราย ล้วงกล่องบางอย่างออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อ แล้วเปิดมันออกมาต่อหน้าคนตัวเล็ก

"มาร์ติน ต่อไปนี้ ผมขอดูแลคุณ อยู่กับคุณ รักคุณ ผมสัญญา ผมจะทำมันให้ดีที่สุด กลับลอนดอนไปกับผม เรากลับไปอยู่ด้วยกัน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่ด้วยกัน และสร้างครอบครัวของเราขึ้นมา มาร์ติน คุณแต่งงานกับผมได้ไหม" แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็ส่งยิ้มอย่างรักใคร่ให้มาร์ติน พร้อมสายตาที่เทิดทูนนั้น

มาร์ตินน้ำตาไหลอีกครั้ง

เขายอมแพ้แล้ว

ยอมแพ้ให้กับทุกสิ่ง เขายอมแพ้ตัวเอง ยอมแพ้ให้กับความกลัว ให้กับความรักที่เบนมอบให้เขา

มาร์ตินทรุดตัวลง โอบกอดเบเนดิกต์ด้วยความรักทั้งหมดที่มี กอดแน่นเท่าที่ตัวเองจะสามารถทำได้ ร่างเล็กเงยหน้าขึ้น จ้องมองดวงตาของเบเนดิกต์ โน้มคอร่างสูงมาจูบอย่างดูดดื่ม และผละตัวเองออกมาก่อนที่จะยื่นมือซ้ายของตัวเองให้กับเบเนดิกต์

"ฉันจะแต่งกับนายเบน" มาร์ตินพูดอย่างมีความสุข รอยยิ้มที่ออกมาจากใจของมาร์ตินทำให้เบเนดิกต์ตัวสั่น เขามีความสุขเหลือเกิน

น้ำตาของร่างสูงไหลออกมา แล้วมืออันสั่นเทาของเขา ก็หยิบแหวนแต่งงานออกจากกล่อง บรรจงสวมให้กับนิ้วนางข้างซ้ายของคนตัวเล็ก

เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมาสบตากับมาร์ติน

"ผมรักคุณ ผมรักคุณมาก รักมากที่สุด รักยิ่งกว่าชีวิตของผม"

มาร์ตินเมื่อได้ฟังในหัวใจก็เต็มตื้นไปด้วนความสุข เขาจูบเบเนดิกต์อีกครั้ง แล้วกอดร่างสูงแน่น

"ฉันไม่เคยบอกนาย แต่วันนี้ฉันจะพูดเบน ด้วยหัวใจทั้งหมดของฉัน ฉันรักนาย รักนายมาก รักที่สุด ในหัวใจฉันมีแต่นาย นายคนเดียวที่ทำให้ฉันเป็นบ้าได้ขนาดนี้ ทุกๆอย่าง เพราะฉันรักนาย"

แมดส์มองมาร์ตินและเบเนดิกต์นั่งกอดกันด้วยความสุข ทั้งคู่หลังจากฟันฝ่าอุปสรรค์ต่างๆมาด้วยกัน ทั้งรัก เกลียด โกรธ แต่สุดท้าย ความรักก็ไม่มีใครชนะได้ พวกเขาคืนดีกันในที่สุด

"พวกเธอ ไปเต้นรำกันสิ อย่าร้องไห้กันตรงนี้เลย เมื่อมีความสุข เราก็ต้องทำสิ่งที่มีความสุขนะ" แมดส์กล่าวอย่างเอ็นดูกับเด็กในสายตาตนเองทั้งสอง

"หึหึ จริงด้วยครับแมดส์ เบนเราไปเต้นรำกันเถอะ" มาร์ตินว่าพลางลุกขึ้น แล้วฉุดเบเนดิกต์ไปกลางฟลอร์เต้นรำที่มีหลายคู่เต้นรำกันอยู่อย่างสนุกสนาน

 

แล้วท่วงทำนอง เพลง If I Ain't Got You ของ Alicia Keys ดังขึ้น เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ตินก็ต่างเคลือนตัวไปช้าๆ ตามจังหวะของดนตรี

"ผมมีความสุขมากที่สุด" เบเนดิกต์พูดกับร่างเล็กอย่างน่ารัก

"ฉันก็เหมือนกัน ฉันมีความสุขที่ได้รักนายเบน" มาร์ตินว่าแล้วเอาหัวเล็กๆนั้นซุกเข้ากับอกแกร่ง

เบเนดิกต์จูบลงบนผมนุ่มนิ่มของมาร์ติน จังหวะก้าวขาของพวกเขายังคงไปตามจังหวะเพลง

"ทิ้งความกลัวทั้งหมดมาให้ผม ต่อไป ผมจะจัดการมันทั้งหมดเอง" เบเนดิกต์ว่า มาร์ตินหัวเราะคิกคักบนอกของเขา แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็หยุดเต้น มาร์ตินจึงหยุดตามและเงยหน้าส่งสายตาสงสัยถามไปว่าหยุดทำไม

"ผมรักคุณ" เบเนดิกต์พูด แล้วบรรจงจูบไปที่มาร์ติน

คืนนี้จะเป็นคืนที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิตของเขา มีมากกว่าคืนแรกที่มีsexกับมาร์ติน มากกว่าทั้งชีวิตของเขาที่ได้รู้จักกับความรักมา

เพราะมันเป็นคืนที่เขาทั้งสองคน ได้เริ่มต้นด้วยความรักที่แท้จริง ไม่ใช่คำขอร้องหรืออ้อนวอนอีกต่อไป

ความรักที่เต็มไปด้วยความสุขนี้ มันได้เริ่มต้นขึ้นแล้ว

 

 

(กดฟังเพลงด้วย)

 

ฟังเพลง >> [คลิก If I Ain't Got You ของ Alicia Keys ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sa97bkFPWTA)โดย หน้ากากทุเรียน

 

 

Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what’s within  
And I’ve been there before  
But that life’s a bore  
So full of the superficial

 

(คนบางคน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพื่อโชคลาภ)  
(คนบางคน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพียงเพื่อชื่อเสียง)  
(คนบางคน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพื่ออำนาจ)  
(คนบางคน ใช้ชีวิตอยู่เพียงเพื่อเล่นไปตามเกมส์)  
(คนบางคนคิดว่าสิ่งของนอกกาย)  
(อธิบายความหมายถึงสิ่งที่อยู่ภายใน)  
(ฉันเคยอยู่ในที่แบบนั้นมาก่อน)  
(แต่ชีวิตแบบนั้นมันน่าระอาเหลือเกิน)  
(เต็มไปด้วยความจอมปลอม)

 

Some people want it all  
But I don’t want nothing at all  
If it ain’t you baby  
If I ain’t got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain’t got you, Yeah

 

(คนบางคนต้องการทุกๆสิ่งทุกๆอย่าง)  
(แต่ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรเลย)  
(หากฉันขาดเธอไป ที่รัก)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอ)  
(บางคนต้องการแหวนเพชร)  
(บางคนก็อยากได้ไปหมด)  
(แต่ทุกๆอย่างก็ไร้ค่า)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอนะ)

 

Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that’s the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share   
With no one who truly cares for me 

  

(คนบางคน ตามหาน้ำพุ)  
(ที่มอบความเยาว์วัยให้ตลอดกาล)  
(คนบางคน ต้องการดอกไม้เป็นโหลๆ)  
(ซึ่งเป็นวิธีเดียวที่จะแสดงออกว่ารักเขาได้)  
(มอบโลกทั้งใบใส่จานเงินให้ฉันมา)  
(แล้วมันดีตรงไหนล่ะ?)  
(เมื่อไม่มีใครให้ได้ร่วมแบ่งปัน)  
(และไม่มีใครที่เป็นห่วงฉันจริงๆ)

 

Some people want it all  
But I don’t want nothing at all  
If it ain’t you baby  
If I ain’t got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain’t got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don’t want nothing at all  
If it ain’t you baby  
If I ain’t got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain’t got you, yeah

 

(คนบางคนต้องการทุกๆสิ่งทุกๆอย่าง)  
(แต่ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรเลย)  
(หากฉันขาดเธอไป ที่รัก)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอ)  
(บางคนต้องการแหวนเพชร)  
(บางคนก็อยากได้ไปหมด)  
(แต่ทุกๆอย่างก็ไร้ค่า)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอ เธอ.. เธอคนเดียว)  
(คนบางคนต้องการทุกๆสิ่งทุกๆอย่าง)  
(แต่ฉันไม่ต้องการอะไรเลย)  
(หากฉันขาดเธอไป ที่รัก)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอ)  
(บางคนต้องการแหวนเพชร)  
(บางคนก็อยากได้ไปหมด)  
(แต่ทุกๆอย่างก็ไร้ค่า)  
(หากฉันไม่มีเธอ)

 

If I ain’t got you with me baby  
So nothing in this whole wide world don’t mean a thing  
If I ain’t got you with me baby

 

(หากฉันไม่มีเธอเคียงข้างนะที่รัก)  
(ทุกๆอย่างบนโลกนี้คงไร้ความหมาย)  
(ถ้าฉันไม่มีเธอ…)

 

 

 

\-------------------------------------- Fin ---------------------------------------

 

 

 


	10. Special Chapter "อ่า... แบบนี้นี้เอง"

หลังจากที่เต้นรำกันจนเหนื่อยในงานวิวาห์ เบเนดิกต์และมาร์ตินก็ขอแมดส์กลับก่อน พวกเขาต้องการใช้เวลาอยู่ด้วยกัน 2 คนมากกว่า เบเนดิกต์เล่าเรื่องทุกๆอย่างให้มาร์ตินฟังเกี่ยวกับตัวเขาเมื่อมาร์ตินหายตัวไปอย่างไม่ปิดบัง รวมทั้งเรื่องที่แอบติดกล้องวงจรปิดไว้ที่บ้านด้วย

พวกเขามาที่แฟลตของมาร์ติน แล้วหลังจากที่ผ่านเรื่องเครียดๆกันมาทั้งวัน เมื่อทุกอย่างคลี่คลาย พวกเขาก็รู้สึกหิวกันมาก มาร์ตินเดินเข้าไปในครัว แต่ไม่มีอะไรเหลือในตู้เย็นเลย มีแต่พิซซ่าเย็นๆที่มาร์ตินสั่งมาเมื่อตอนกลางวัน

"อ่า... เราไปหาอะไรทานนอกบ้านกันไหม" มาร์ตินเสนอ แล้วทำหน้าเจี้ยมเจียม เพราะตนเองก็ไม่คิดว่าตู้เย็นของเชฟอย่างเขา จะโล่งอะไรได้ขนาดนี้

เบเนดิกต์มองยิ้มๆ แล้วเขาไปกอดข้างหลังคนตัวเล็กปากพรมจูบที่ซอกคอขาว

"ไม่เป็นไรครับ งั้น...ผมทานคุณก่อนได้ไหม"

มาร์ตินหน้าแดงทันที เขาห่างหายเรื่องแบบนี้มานานแล้ว

"เอ่อ.. ฉัน ยังไม่พร้อมนะเบน" มาร์ตินว่าเสียงอ่อนแล้วพยายามแกะแขนแกร่งออกจากเอว

เบเนดิกต์ก็คลายอ้อมกอดออก จับคนตัวเล็กให้หันหน้าไปหาเขา และก้มลงจูบปากบาง ลิ้นร้อนกระหวัดชิมรสอย่างพอใจ จึงค่อยถอนจูบออก เขาเห็นมาร์ตินหน้าแดงแปร๊ด หัวใจจึงเต้นตึกตัก เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาร์ตินเป็นแบบนี้มาก่อน

มาร์ตินหน้าแดงเป็นลูกมะเขือเทศ เขาไม่กล้ามองหน้าเบเนดิกต์ จึงสะบับมือเบนทิ้งแล้วเดินไปนั่งลงที่เตียง

เบเนดิกต์เดินตามไปอย่างไม่เข้าใจ เขาเดินไปนั่งลงอยู่ข้างๆมาตินบนเตียง มือหยาบเชยคางมาร์ตินมาใกล้ๆ เพื่อที่จะมอบจูบที่ดูดดื่มให้อีกครั้ง แต่มาร์ตินผลักเขาออกเบาๆ แล้วคนตัวเล็กก็ก้มตัวลงล้วงกล่องบางอย่างออกมาจากใต้เตียง แล้วยกมาวางลงบนเตียงต่อหน้าเบเนดิกต์

เบเนดิกต์ได้แต่มองคนตัวเล็กว่าจะทำอะไรต่อไป มาร์ตินเงยหน้ามองเบเนดิกติ์สักครู่ ก่อนที่จะค่อยๆ เปิดฝากล่องออกมา

"อ่า... แบบนี้นี้เอง" เบเนดิกต์อุทานออกมาอย่างแผ่วเบา เขาคิดว่า เขาเข้าใจสิ่งที่มาร์ตินต้องการจะสื่อ

"คุณไม่ได้ทำกับใครมานานแค่ไหนแล้วมาร์ติน?" เบเนดิกต์ว่า พลางกอดคนตัวเล็กอย่างหลวมๆ

"ตั้งแต่วันที่เราทะเลาะกัน...ฉันก็ไม่กล้านอนกับใครอีก มัน..เห็นภาพที่นายร้องไห้ตลอดเวลา ที่ฉันคิดจะทำอะไรกับคนอื่น" มาร์ตินตอบ

"เลยใช้เจ้าพวกนี้เหรอเหรอ" เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วหยิบ... ออกมาจากกล่อง

"อะ..อืม" มาร์ตินตอบอย่างเขินอาย

ในกล่องที่มาร์ตินหยิบออกมานั้นเต็มไปด้วย Sex Toys ทั้ง ดิลโด้ที่มีหลายแบบ ไวเบรเตอร์แบบต่างๆ

"ผมดีใจมากๆเลย" เบเนดิกต์พูด แล้วจูบมาร์ตินทันที เขารั้งคอไว้ไม่ให้มาร์ตินดันเขาออก ปากเล็กได้แต่ตามใจปล่อยให้ปากหยักขบเม้นอ้อยอิ่งอยู่แบบนั้น

แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็โน้มตัวให้มาร์ตินนอนลงบนที่นอน เขาถอนจูบออก แล้วส่งยิ้มน่ารักให้มาร์ติน

"ผมจะไม่รุนแรงนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์พูด แล้วก็ไม่สนใจคำค้านของคนตัวเล็ก ถึงแม้ว่ามาร์ตินจะพยายามผลักเขาออกเท่าไร แต่เขาก็ไม่สะทกสะท้าน

เบเนดิกต์ถอนจูบออก หยิบของเล่นในกล่องขึ้นมา เขาหยิบไวเบรเตอร์ที่มีลักษณะเป็นแท่ง อันเล็ก ขึ้นมาโชว์ให้มาร์ตินดู แล้วเปิดสวิตช์ มันก็เริ่มส่งเสียงหึ่งๆและสั่นอย่างแรง มาร์ตินเริ่มทำสีหน้าไม่ถูก เบเนดิกต์จะเล่นอะไรกันแน่

"ผมจะค่อยๆทำให้คุณคุ้นเคยก่อนนะครับ" เบเนดิกต์ว่าแล้วเอาไวเบรเตอร์ไปถูไถกับเม็ดบนหน้าอกของมาร์ติน

มาร์ตินเมื่อโดนของเล่นของตัวเองเล่นงานก็ดิ้นพล่าน เบเนดิกต์เห็นสีหน้าของมาร์ตินก็พึ่งพอใจ จัดการถอดชุดคนตัวเล็กและของตัวเองออกจนหมด

เบเนดิกต์จ้องมองร่างเปลือยเปล่าของมาร์ติน ผิวขาวนวลในห้องมืดถูกแต่งแต้มไปด้วยแสงจันทรน์ที่ลอดผ่านเข้ามาทางกระจก

"คุณงดงามมาก" เบเนดิกต์เอ่ยขึ้น มาร์ตินได้แต่หอบหายใจถี่ แค่โดนกระตุ้นนิดเดียว ก็เหมือนจะหมดแรงแล้ว

"ฉันคงแก่เกินไปกับเรื่องแบบนี้แล้วเบน" มาร์ตินพูดเสียงอ่อน

เบเนดิกต์สังเกตสีหน้าของมาร์ตินเหมือนจะน้อยใจอะไรบางอย่าง เขาล้มตัวลงนอนข้างมาร์ติน นอนตะแคงแล้วพยายามพลิกมาร์ตินให้นอนหันหน้ามาที่เขา

พวกเขาสบตากัน

เบเนดิกต์ลูบไล้ไปที่แก้มนวนและผมนุ่มนิ่ม สายตาที่เขามองมาร์ติน มันเต็มเปี่ยมไปด้วยความรัก

"คุณมีเสน่ห์มากมาร์ติน ในสายตาของผม ถ้าคุณหนุ่มกว่านี้ หรือแก่กว่านี้ มันไม่มีความหมายต่อผมเลย"

"ผมรักคุณด้วยใจของผม คุณดูดีเสมอในสายตาของผม" เบเนดิกต์พูดแล้วจูบหน้าผากมลของคนตัวเล็ก

มาร์ตินได้แต่ยิ้มรับตอบ เขาเองก็เช่นกัน ถึงเบเนดิกต์จะแย่กว่านี้ เขาก็ยังคงรักเบนด้วยหัวใจทั้งหมดที่เขามี

"คืนนี้ฉันขอเตรียมใจก่อนได้ไหมเบน ฉันยังไม่พร้อม เราแค่นอนกอดกันได้ไหม" มาร์ตินเงยหน้าอ้อนวอน

เบเนดิกต์ยิ้มแล้วส่งสายตาเจ้าเล่ห์มาให้

"ครับ นอนกอดกันนะ" เบนว่าแล้วก็กอดคนตัวเล็กแน่น แล้วอยู่ดีๆเขาก็เริ่มนับถอยหลัง

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"เอาล่ะ หมดเวลานอนกอดแล้วครับ"

แล้วเบเนดิกต์ก็ลุกขึ้นคร่อมคนตัวเล็ก

"ถึงเวลาที่คุณจะต้อง นอน กับผมแล้ว" เบเนดิกต์พูดด้วยความซุกซน แล้วหยิบ ไวเบรเตอร์ขึ้นมา


End file.
